In Dreams
by SinisterBug
Summary: AU, ZoSan. Chronicles the story of Zoro and Sanji as French noblemen in the 1700's. Romance, sap, angst, yaoi. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: In Dreams  
Author: Sinisterbug

Rating: PG-13 for yaoi-ish themes.

Feedback: Constructive criticism. I'm a wimp. And I cry.

Pairing: ZoSan

Summary: AU... (XD Bwa ha ha), OOC, Zoro and Sanji are French courtiers. Love is complicated.  
Dedication: To all those homies who write better ZoSan fiction than myself. Which there are many.  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Chapter 1

Count Sanji du Cuire (1) was a man of infinite grace, sophistication, and style. He was the most eligible bachelor in France and a man with an immaculate reputation. Though he was a wealthy man with far more land than he should boast and a home of his own in Limouges, he preferred to stay at Versailles for most of the year, trying to win over the affections of a one Mademoiselle(2) Nami du Diamanta(3). He had even been shameful enough to start his courtship before she announced her availability. Love had stricken him immune to the gossip of the courts and he was determined to win her heart.

Along with every other man at Versailles (4) who wasn't already married.

This included a man whose name would not be uttered from the Count's lips without a look of disgust gracing his normally refined features.

"Count Roronoa Zoro, you say? I beg your pardon sir, but that barbarian could never win over my Mademoiselle's delicate heart. And it is an absolute insult to hear you speak of that, Ace."

The man sitting across from Sanji, Ace D. Portgas, was another courtier of some repute. He had been a soldier during the war, but after his service was honored by the kingdom and given wealth and land beyond anything he asked for. The courtier life, however, seemed to bore the normally adventurous man. He often yawned when he spoke and was not stranger to falling asleep in the middle of conversation. The other courtiers humored him, as he had a cheerful and kind disposition and was (of course) a war hero.

"Ah, Monsieur (5) Cuire-"

"Please, call me Sanji. We have known each other that long, I should like to think."

Ace had the grace to smile. "Of course. But Sanji, it is not so much that Roronoa Zoro will win over Mademoiselle's heart, but that she is trying to win over his. "

This was not the first time the Count had heard such accusations, but he just could not confirm it in his view. Why would such a beautiful and refined woman desire such a lummox? Sanji could not bring this idea to conclusion, so he decided that the other courtiers must be mistaken. Gossip flew in all directions when there was nothing better in the kingdom to talk about. He was used to it.

"I refuse to believe that. Why would she want to marry him? Especially when she has someone like me?"

Ace laughed. "Indeed, that is the question, isn't it? But-..." Ace stopped mid sentence with his finger in the air. His head drooped suddenly and the other man began to snore.

It still always managed to surprise Sanji when this happened. But like the other courtiers, he would laugh it off and move on. So he did. Unfortunately, Ace was to be his only entertainment today, as Mademoiselle Nami was in Lyon visiting family. She would be back within a fortnight, or so he hoped. The rest of the courtiers, with a few exceptions, were dull, petty people trying to climb the hierarchy. Sanji had no interest in occurring favor. He simply wanted Nami. To marry her and bring her to his home in Limouges. He wanted a lot of children. He wanted to cook for Nami. He wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world-

"Monsieur Cuire should watch where he is going, instead of day dreaming in the corridors."

Sanji snapped out of his reverie to notice that he had bumped into the source of his only misery in life. That baboon swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. Sanji looked to his left, then his right. Then he looked at the green haired man in front of him. He scowled.

"Monsieur Zoro would do well to notice that this corridor is wide enough for ten men to walk abreast. If Monsieur Zoro bumped into me then it is his own damn fault."

Zoro smiled at the count. "Perhaps. Good day, Monsieur." The swordsman walked past Sanji, continuing down the corridor.

This is what Sanji despised about the other man. In every way Zoro was clearly mocking Sanji at every turn. But when confronted, the swordsman remained cool and aloof, always a little too polite. He never failed to come out looking like the good man, the honorable fencing master, the kind gentleman. He infuriated Sanji to the core.

Sanji shook off his anger and continued down the corridor. Maybe he would go stay in Limouges while Nami was gone. He could not afford to lose his temper in an altercation with Zoro. Because whether he liked it or not, he was the next most likely candidate for Nami's hand, and Sanji could not look like worse a man than Roronoa Zoro at this point.

* * *

Zoro had a smug smile on his face as he walked into the library where he assumed Sanji had been coming from. He found Ace asleep with one finger in the air on a chair by the fire place.

He approached the other man, and tapped him lightly on the head. Ace jerked slightly then lifted his head and resumed the conversation.

"But Sanji, I don't think Roronoa Zoro... where'd you-"

"Oi. I think your conversation partner left a while ago."

Ace looked up and saw Zoro standing next to him.

"I fell asleep again." He said, blinking. "I do hope Sanji wasn't angry..."

Zoro smiled. "Indeed. Mind if I take Sanji's place?"

Ace smiled and waved to the chair across from him. "Not at all. In fact we were just talking about you."

"So it would seem."

"Sanji still doesn't believe that Nami is the one after you."

"Hn. Do you think if he didn't believe I was a contender for Nami's hand, his opinion of me would change at all?"

Ace gave the swordsman a sympathetic look. "Something tells that your personalities clash, Zoro. I think he'd hate you if you were his brother."

Zoro cringed. "So honest, Ace. Brutal, really."

Ace rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. But that's just how I see it. But you know, you're not really helping the situation. He never gets to see the side of you that I do, that Nami does. You're always making a fool out of him, making him look like less of a person compared to you. I don't see that there's any reason he should like you at all."

Zoro laughed. "I can't help it, Ace. It's fun. He always rises to the occasion. I love irritating him. It's the only attention I can get from him, so I suppose I'm going to make the most of it."

Ace chided Zoro. "You're acting like a child, you know."

"You said it yourself, Ace. Even if I was kinder to him, he still wouldn't like me."

"Well... how does he act in your dreams? Does he hate you there?"

Zoro's eyes softened. "No. I mean... sometimes we bicker, or we tease each other simply for the fun of seeing how someone else reacts... but he doesn't hate me as he does now."

"Ah... well, I think you're obsessed." Ace laughed. "Stop dreaming about the man. Find yourself a good wife, and move away from here. Then those dreams will go away, and so will your problems."

Zoro only sighed.

"Oh I know! How about a fencing match this evening, eh? We haven't a good match in weeks. We'll make a show out if it."

Zoro's spirits rose at the idea. Perhaps a good workout would keep his mind off the Count...

* * *

Mademoiselle Nami du Diamanta arrived back at the Palace of Versailles a day late. Bad weather had delayed their departure from Lyon. Her cousin would not hear of her traveling in such treacherous weather, so she and her companion, Mademoiselle Nico Robin were forced to stay another day. Nami, however, was very eager to return to Versailles. She had not wanted to leave in the first place, but she could not very well refuse yet another visit with her cousins without insulting them. So when the weather cleared up and she and Robin boarded her carriage, she could scarcely keep still. Robin suggested knitting, or perhaps reading the book she had bought about ocean navigation in the markets.

Of course both activities only lasted a few days. So by the last few days of the journey, Nami was positively ready to leave the horse and carriage behind and walk on foot. Being responsible for Mademoiselle Nami's welfare, Robin would not consent, of course.

Upon seeing the palace in the distance, Nami shouted with joy, surprising the coachman. His whip accidentally lashed the horse's flank, causing the horse to start into a run. The carriage sped out of control, flying over bumps and rocks before smashing back down onto the road, only to fly up after hitting another rock. Mademoiselle Robin sat calmly across from Nami, never looking up from her knitting, while Nami laughed and shouted the whole way. The coachman finally slowed the horse to a stop upon reaching the stables.

Count Roronoa Zoro watched the whole debacle unfold from the shade of a willow tree next to the royal pastures. He watched Nami, hair and dress askew, exit the carriage, the coachman nearly in tears with apologies. Robin was next, not a single hair of clothing article out of place. He decided to join them.

"I am so sorry, mademoiselles! I was not able to bring you around to the front, are you hurt, please don't move, sacre bleu-"

"No no monsieur! We are fine. Don't worry about bringing us up to the front ha ha! That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Nami laughed as she brushed herself off.

"Bring the horse around for some water, Jacques, he looks like he needs it. Don't worry about the ladies, I will escort them inside."

Jacques the coachman relaxed upon seeing Zoro. "Of course, Monsieur."

"Monsieur Zoro! It is your face I have been pining to see since my departure! It is wonderful to see you again! I have missed you much..." Nami said enthusiastically as she curtsied. She held her hand out to Zoro, who took it and placed a chaste kiss upon her dainty fingers.

"Mademoiselle. You look... robust as ever. Though I must say, riding in the back of runaway carriages cannot be good for your long term health. Or anyone's, for that matter. Mademoiselle Robin, how fair you?"

Robin smiled at Zoro. "Well, thank you Monsieur."

"And... for Monsieur Jacques sake, let us not mention this incident in front of Monsieur Sanji. My favorite coachman might find himself in line for the guillotine if your beloved hears of it, Mademoiselle Nami."

Nami frowned, but wrapped her arm around Zoro's. "Monsieur Sanji is not my beloved, Zoro. But you are right. We'll not speak of this to anyone, right Robin?" Robin nodded gracefully, and took Zoro's other arm, which was being offered to her.

"Very well. Everyone is anxious to see Mademoiselles. Let us not keep them waiting any longer."

Notes:

1. Cuire is a French verb for "cook". The noun was something like "cuisiner", but that just sounded too corny. And, well, they need last names dammit.

2. Mademoiselle Miss Pronounced "mad-mwah-zell".

3. Diamanta is the French word for "diamond" allegedly.

4. Versailles – Old Frenchy palace. Some Louis' stayed there. Like... Louis the 16th. Now it's a museum I believe. I'm not great on my French history, so I really shouldn't be writing a story with this theme, but I'll do the best I can. I took French for two years, so needless to say, my French is awful. If I've gotten something wrong as far as language and historical accuracy, please let me know.

6. Monsieur Mister Pronounced "mis-yeor".


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Dreams  
Author: Sinisterbug

Rating: PG-13 for yaoi-ish themes.

Feedback: Constructive criticism. I'm a wimp. And I cry.

Pairing: ZoSan

Summary: AU... (XD Bwa ha ha), OOC, Zoro and Sanji are French courtiers. Love is complicated.  
Dedication: To all those geniuses who write better ZoSan fiction than myself. Of which there are many.  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Sashiburi da na, minna! Etou, to keep this short, I graduated from high school, had a job during the summer, and am now attending college as a freshman. ;; I was very passionate about this story, but it seemed to have gotten away from me. Well, here is the second chapter. Maybe it won't be long months before the third one, ne?

Chapter 2

Sanji had arrived back at Versailles two days early so as to be completely prepared for Mademoiselle Nami's return. When she did not arrive on schedule, however, Sanji was ready to organize a search party and send out the hounds ahead of them.

"Sanji, do not overreact. Bad weather passed this way not too long ago, I'm sure that it is what delayed them. Madame Bellmere would not let her daughter travel in the rain like that... although I'm sure Mademoiselle would not have minded so much... but more to the point, I'm sure Nami is fine and well on her way here."

Sanji was pacing the corridors. "But how can you take that chance, Usopp? How can you stand to just sit there and do nothing? She could be in danger! What if that bad weather has caused her coach to be stranded in the wilderness?" The look of horror that crossed Sanji's face - as he came up with ideas more gruesome and terrible than the next - showed.

"That is it- I refuse to wait another minute." He shouted. "I'm going to find-"

"And miss Mademoiselle Nami when she returns? What if nothing is wrong? Imagine if they were simply delayed and she returns. You will be absent, and the one waiting to welcome her home will be Zoro." Usopp said calmly.

Sanji stopped pacing, obviously alarmed that he had not thought of this himself. "Sacre bleu, you're right. Why didn't I think of that? And where is that idiot anyway? I have not heard one ounce of concern from him about her delay. What an uncaring, uncivilized, uncouth-"

"Anymore "un"s and I'll call you redundant, Monsieur Cuire." Zoro said as he came walking down the corridor. "Nami is not just any woman. She can take care of herself, fine enough. I'm sad to see so little confidence in the one you... supposedly love." Zoro did not bother to look at Sanji while he spoke, but bowed to Usopp. "Monsieur Usopp, when did you return from Toulouse?"

"Ah, Monsieur Zoro. Not but two days ago. I have only been to court this day. I hear you've been fencing fantastically in my absence. Duponte, Armand, Beyard, and the infamous Montgomery all have fallen to your excellent sword."

"Yes, well, in Mademoiselle Nami's absence I had to find something to do." Zoro winked at Usopp. "If you gentlemen will excuse me..." Zoro headed off in the direction of the library.

Sanji had not the time to get a word in edgewise. His face was purple with anger. Usopp looked at the other man wearily.

"Eh... Sanji-"

"Well of course the bastard is right!" The blond man exploded. "Why don't I have more faith in the woman I love? Fine. I'll not speak another word until she returns! I'll be in my chamber until then." Sanji stormed off, leaving Usopp quite speechless.

Ussop followed Zoro down to the library. It was one of their favorite haunts. Most of the other courtiers never bothered to go in there. They could at least obtain a level of privacy in there that they could not anywhere else in the palace. When he arrived, Ace and his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, were already sitting in the circle of chairs by the fireplace with Zoro.

"Now you've gone and done it, Zoro." Usopp said with fake disdain. "Sanji has sworn to take a vow of silence and lock himself in his chambers until Mademoiselle Nami returns. You should have seen his face. It was purple!"

Everyone laughed except Zoro. "Che. The man is an idiot. I'm not after his precious woman! If he would stop whispering obscenities about me behind my back maybe I wouldn't be so inclined to make him look like a fool."

Ace's younger brother looked at Zoro earnestly. "But Zoro, if Sanji is an idiot, what does that make you?"

Ace and Usopp snickered. "Good point, Luffy. Indeed, Zoro, you're in love with an idiot. That must mean you're not the epitome of wisdom yourself." Zoro rolled his eyes at Usopp's taunt.

"You think I don't ask myself that question everyday? Why do I love that love-cook? Maybe I still hold out some hope that somewhere inside there... he's like the Sanji I know in my dreams."

"You can't love a dream, Zoro." Ace said, sadly.

Zoro suddenly found himself very interested in a spot on the floor. "I know."

"Oh! Zoro! What did you dream about last night?" Luffy said, suddenly excited. The younger brother of Ace was still very much considered a boy, still in his teen years. But Ace and Luffy's parents had long since passed away, and there was no other place for the younger member of the D family to stay. He was beloved of the royal family, the king finding his honesty refreshing, and the queen admiring his child like wit. He was much like the pet of Versailles, spoiled in every way, and loved by everyone.

Zoro smiled. He held much affection in his heart for Luffy. He and Ace were much like the family he never had.

"Last night was the one about the pirates again. I have that dream more and more these days."

"And I'm the captain!" Luffy punched the air enthusiastically.

"Yes, you are. And Usopp is the liar-"

"I still don't understand why a pirate crew would need a professional _liar_." Usopp was never quite happy to hear of his role in this version of Zoro's dreams.

"And your brother is apart of another pirate crew, and they call him Fire Fist Ace. I'm the first mate and swordsman of your crew, Luffy. Mademoiselle Nami is the navigator on our ship. Sanji is the chef. Mademoiselle Robin..."

Zoro went into great detail about his dream, describing adventures they had been through, other pirates they had fought, treasures they had found. Ace fell asleep several times, and during the course of the several hours of entertaining themselves, they found they were apart of a separate world, one infinitely more fulfilling and adventurous then the one they currently found themselves in.

"Tell me... yawn just one... more... please..." Luffy's head drooped onto his brother's shoulder and he drifted off into sleep. It was late, as it usually was after Zoro's story time.

"Better get him to bed. Usopp, could you take him to his room? I need a word with Monsieur Swordsman." Ace said.

Usopp smiled. "Of course." Usopp pulled Luffy up and shook him awake just enough for the boy to wrap his arm around Usopp's neck. He guided him gently from the room.

"What is it, Ace?"

The older D. brother got up and went to a section of the wall where the books on geography were placed. He pulled out a black book with gold lettering on it that said, "Africa."

"I don't know when, though sooner rather than later, I'm going to leave Versailles. I'm leaving France. I've been offered the chance to journey on an expedition to the darkest wilds of Africa." He held up the book to show Zoro. "They want me to go to Asia after that. If all goes accordingly to plan, I won't be coming back."

Zoro looked at his friend. "I... I see. Palace life was never your forte, Ace."

Ace looked at Zoro, smiling. "Nor yours, I would suspect. But I'm glad you understand. Luffy... won't be coming with me. He has to find his own adventure. After I'm gone, you'll look after him, won't you? Don't let him continue being the pampered palace brat. He belongs out there, in the world, heh... flying on dragons and swimming in the deepest oceans..."

Sanji paced the floor of his room bitterly.

_/Of course he's right. He's always right. Ah I just don't understand! Nami is so beautiful! And if it is what people say it is, that muscle head should be thanking his lucky stars that Nami even LOOKS at him. /_

_/But why? What does that moron have that I don't? He doesn't love her, that much is obvious! Why would she love someone who did not love her in return/_

Unaware of the irony of his current line of thought, Sanji threw himself on his bed and toed off his boots. He ran his hands through his chin length blond hair before reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. It was difficult to go the whole day without smoking, but he considered it rude to do so in front of women. Naturally, he spent his whole day mostly with other women, so it was hard to find time to indulge. He was lucky if he could find the time to sneak off to the parlor and have a glass of wine with Ace or perhaps Usopp. No one else was worth conversing with.

His nerves were frayed after spending the day worrying about his love, then that insolent barbarian showed up and made a fool of him. Again.

_/It's almost as though he looks down on the rest of us./ _He took a long, thoughtful drag off his smoke. /_Like he knows something we don't, or rather, we're wasting our time with things like love./_

"But what else is there!" He argued to himself, sitting up suddenly. "Love is everything! And everything else is nothing. At least, it's not worth _my_ attention when there is a beautiful woman like Nami to occupy my time!"

Sanji thought back on simpler days, when he was just a chef in Lyon. He didn't make much money, but he worked for the best chef in all of France, Monsieur Zeff du Cuire. That was where Sanji attained his last name from. He was an orphan by right, and Zeff had taken him in, taught him everything he knew, then kicked his ass at the end of the day and called him "Eggplant". Right before Zeff died, he told Sanji that he had been a chef for the king and queen some years ago and moved out to Lyon to retire after many years of service. He had not intended to take up a useless child such as Sanji, but he wanted someone to teach his techniques after he was gone. His dying request was that Sanji go to Versailles and be a chef for the king and queen for a time. Not forever, but for as long as it took for Sanji to gain some standing in the courts. And he had. Even now he would sometimes wander into the kitchen and scare the assistant chefs into a frenzy. He liked to cook for the royalty on special occasions. He had intended on preparing a feast for Nami's arrival this evening...

"It doesn't matter. She'll be back tomorrow, for certain. Then I'll prepare the feast of my life! Then she will see my heart."

It just so happened that the next day, Mademoiselle Nami du Diamant made the most spectacular return to Versailles on a run away carriage, and it just so happened that Zoro was the first one to greet her and Mademoiselle Robin upon her return. He escorted the ladies back to the palace after swearing them to secrecy about the morning's activities. And a one Monsieur Jacques the coachman was spared a most gruesome death by beheading.

The first person to greet the two women and Zoro was Monsieur Usopp, who promptly was sent to Monsieur Sanji's room to drag him out of his pouting.

"Really, Monsieur Usopp, it isn't necessary to run!" Nami shouted after him as he ran down the corridors. "Really, I'm sure Sanji isn't so eager to see... me..." She sighed and looked towards Zoro for help. He shrugged.

"MADEMOISELLE NAMI!" Sanji appeared at the top of the stair case, dressed to the till and sparkling with charm. "Your beauty has only multiplied since I last saw your heavenly face! I mistook you for a goddess! Your skin, so radiant, your hair, like the sun-"

"Monsieur Cuire, it is... good to see you as well.." Nami said delicately to the man racing down the grand staircase to greet her. Sanji rushed to her side and was on his knee in an instant, her hand grasped by both of his, held tightly to his chest.

"I was so worried about you, Mademoiselle. I could scarcely bear the thought that something might have happened to you on your journey-"

Zoro excused himself with a cough, not eager to hear the hours upon hours of cooing and fawning that would be spouted from the other man's mouth. Nami gave him a look of absolute betrayal as he left. Zoro smiled evilly at her. He had business to attend to on this day, as it were.

"There you are, Monsieur!"

"Francois. You have a letter for me, I hope?" Zoro said, perhaps with a little too much eagerness in his voice than he would have liked. He looked around the humble surroundings, feeling much more at home in the dingy bar tavern than at the palace.

"Oui, Monsieur. And I think you will be pleased to see who it is from! All the way from Ireland." The young boy named Francois handed Zoro a suspiciously thin envelope with a red seal on it bearing the shape of a cross behind a sword.

"So short a reply for the long letter you wrote, Monsieur Zoro, if you don't mind me saying."

Zoro smiled at the boy. "I know. At least he's to the point, whatever he says." The swordsman's hands trembled slightly as he tore open the letter.

"_Monsieur Roronoa Zoro,_

_Greetings. I regret to inform you-"_

Zoro put the letter down and closed his eyes. He felt Francois take the letter from him. His stomach sank and he slammed his fist down on the sturdy little wood table.

"I can't continue to stay here! This place is just making me soft! How am I supposed to be the best if all my opponents are spoiled royalty and courtiers! I need-"

"Monsieur Zoro? What are you talking about? Did you even bother to finish reading the letter?" The boy said, looking alarmed.

Zoro stopped in the middle of his tirade to look at the boy. "I... stopped at..."

Francois laughed and pushed the letter back at the swordsman. "Keep reading, you baboon!"

"_I regret to inform you that due to my service on behalf of England, I am far from France. It will take me several months to return to Versailles, but rest assured that I do intend to accept your challenge. I realize that your service to the kingdom limits your traveling. I cannot provide a promised time, but please expect me during the Christmas holidays. I trust you will be prepared for my sword, as I will be prepared for yours._

_Javiere Mihawk"_

Zoro stood up, and looked at Francoise, a smile spreading across his face.

"This is it."

Francois smiled. "So it would seem."

Zoro was in excellent spirits at the feast that evening in honor of Mademoiselle Nami's return. Even the king and queen commented on Zoro's change in attitude from his rather subdued demeanor, to a man who simply could not wipe a grin off his face.

"Monsieur Roronoa Zoro, do tell the rest of us what it is that has you in such high spirits this evening, besides, of course, Mademoiselle Diamant's return." the queen said loudly, so that the rest of the idle chatter died down to listen. Zoro only sat a few chairs down from the queen, but just for show, he stood and bowed.

"Your highness, Javiere Mihawk has accepted my challenge for a duel, and I will expect his arrival in Versailles in December." Many gasps and claps rose up from the other courtiers at the table.

"Here here!" Boasted the king. "Finally! I knew you had it in you, young man! We'll make it a tournament! What is the formal date?"

Zoro turned to bow to the king at the other end of the table. "Your majesty, we have both agreed to informality in the matter. He is in Ireland doing some service for England. He cannot estimate an exact arrival, but promises to arrive during the Christmas holidays."

Sanji scowled. The last thing he needed was for all the attention to be turned to Roronoa Zoro. He watched Nami sitting next to the queen. Nami was the court favorite, and always sat next to the queen when the king did not. She had a very surprised look on her face, and she turned to Robin and began whispering fervently in her ear, all the while never taking her eyes off the swordsman.

"Well you should train hard until the holidays then, I should expect."

"Of course, your majesty. Hopefully Monsieur Cuire would not mind continuing in the kitchens for a while. His food just might be the key to my triumph." Zoro's eyes sparkled as he sat down and looked at Sanji. Sanji blushed as the attention of the table was turned to him. The swordsman had meant it as a good natured compliment, after all the good mood he was in. The cook, however, did not take it as such.

"Unfortunately for Monsieur Zoro, I cook for only the gentlewomen of the court. Perhaps if he wore a dress and grew his hair out, I might change my mind."

The table burst out into laughter. Zoro only smiled. "So you would cook for any woman, Monsieur Cuire? I thought perhaps your most tender affections were reserved only for Mademoiselle Diamant... of course, perhaps you cannot put your reputation to rest for any woman. How unfortunate for Mademoiselle."

Several of the courtiers laughed, while a few gasped. The king and queen laughed good humouredly.

Sanji's face reddened, but try as he might, he could not think of a witty response. At this point, getting up to leave would be an obvious defeat, but sitting there to stay would simply be too humiliating. Thankfully, Nami spoke up.

"Now Zoro, who are you to remark on Monsieur Sanji's affairs?" She smiled with a twinkle in her eye at the swordsman, who knowing paled. "You have not courted a single woman at all, and _not_ for lack of interest on the woman's part. _I_ should know!"

The laughter among the courtiers reached new heights. Sanji looked at Nami, not quite sure what she was implying, but silently thanking her, for it had shut the other man up well enough.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen. Let us forget this battle of wits. Dessert is coming!" The queen said in her matronly manner.

Zoro glared openly at Nami for a moment, before realizing that Sanji was staring at him with a somewhat perplexed look on his face. Good mood completely gone, Zoro scowled at the man and would not meet his eye for the rest of the evening.

Notes: Thanks to Angele for all your advice. (An actual French person to help me write a French story!) All this information is from her. Thank you thank you thank you!

A couple of corrections: Versailles is one of the most historically rich locations in France. In my earlier notes in Chapter 1, I described it a bit carelessly. Louis the 16th did live there, but only for 20 years or so. It was built by Louis the 14th (Louis the Great, the Sun King) who built it in the 17th century. (This actually means the 1600's, so my dates are all screwed up. I apologize. Maybe I'll have the inclination to go back and change it some day.) Louis had one of the longest reigns of any French king (I think...). Versailles is like... the Tower of London or perhaps Buckingham palace in England, or for us uncultured swine of America, it's like Times Square (XD America is so young) or the White House. So I hope I haven't offended anyone XP

Nami du Diamanta is incorrect, so it has been changed to Nami du Diamant.

And a historical note: If I were to write this story to the absolute perfection of historical accuracy, Zoro would probably be looked down upon because French nobility had a problem with tans. A tan was a sign that you were a lowly peasant that worked outside a lot. As it is, there are going to be a couple of historical nuances I'm going to have to ignore such as:

•The king was apparently a real ladies man. I don't even know if he HAD a queen. But this is an AU, so in my story, the king and queen are a nice happy couple and liked to dine with courtiers on a regular basis.

•Zoro's tan doesn't matter.

•And palace life is as I write it. I apologize if you're somewhat better educated than myself.

Sorry for the long notes! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

In Dreams

Rating: PG  
Warnings: Badly written angst.

Chapter Three

Zoro did not speak to Nami after dinner. Not even Usopp bothered to try and speak to him. He skipped socializing with the rest of the courtiers in the commons.

"Hm. Nami, don't you think that was a little overboard? Especially in front of everyone like that?" Usopp nearly whispered to the young red head as they sipped champagne and avoided the thick waft of cigar smoking coming from the circle of boisterous men across the room. Nami sat in a dainty chair across from Usopp, Robin sitting directly to her left but slightly behind her, in a similar chair. Usopp sat comfortably in a thick stuffed chair in front of the fire place.

"Che. Ridiculous, the way he baits Sanji. And no, I certainly don't think it was overboard! He knows how I feel, but I think there is a sensitivity nerve missing in his brain. I have confessed my feelings for him, and he merely brushes them off! No apologies! Nothing! Then he shamelessly pursues the man who claims to love _me !_" She huffed, fanning herself. Mademoiselle Robin patted her gently on the hand, reminding her not to raise her voice to much, lest everyone in the room hear their business.

"Mademoiselle, would you apologize to Sanji for not loving him the way he wants you to?" Robin said, her words flowing delicately and tastefully from her refined mouth.

"Well-"

"And does Sanji's love for you stop you from trying to get Monsieur Zoro to court you?"

"I-"

Usopp smiled sympathetically. "There you have it Nami. I understand you sticking up for Sanji, but you came so close to exposing him in front of _everyone-"_

"In other words, you think I owe him an apology?" Nami scoffed, outrage written on her face.

Usopp crossed one leg over the other, putting down his empty glass. "That, I suppose, is something completely up to you. While Zoro does not love you, I know he sees you as a trusted friend and confidante."

"What I did is no different than him _encouraging _Sanji to court me! He knows how I feel about the man! And given how he-" Robin rose suddenly, and motioned to the balcony.

"Perhaps it would be best to get some fresh air together?" She smiled and headed towards the door. Nami looked around her, seeing that some heads had risen and were tentatively looking in their direction. She promptly followed Usopp out onto the balcony with Robin.

After the glass doors were safely closed behind them, she took a deep breath.

"Given how Zoro himself feels about Sanji, I don't understand why he encourages Sanji to court me. He knows it drives me into fits!"

Usopp laughed. "I suppose he does it more to see Sanji squirm than you. He knows that every single time you will turn Sanji down. Perhaps he wants Sanji to give up, and one can only try so many times, Nami."

It was a warm, breezy night out, but the young noblewoman shivered.

"That is precisely the behavior I mean, Usopp. He does these things without any regards to my feelings. He's using me to wear down Sanji's resistance, in other words, and I don't enjoy it!"

Usopp had nothing to say to that. She looked to Robin, imploringly.

"Monsieur Zoro is a swordsman. You know this, mademoiselle. Much like a soldier, the way he interacts with people reflects on his choice occupation. I do not doubt that he cares for you, and always will. But I do know that when he sets his mind to something, he will achieve it, no matter what the means. But he is not inhuman. You should perhaps… try to speak with him on this matter?" Robin's eyes twinkled. Nami shivered again, despite the warmth.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I think I am quite tired."

Usopp nodded. "I'll walk you ladies to the end of the hall."

Sanji too had skipped out on the dinner after party. He felt tired, and a little reluctant to face his adoring public. He was also distracted, and did not wish to risk any sign that might be interpreted as weakness in front of the social horde of piranha that were the castle courtiers.

He had been lying on his bed for an hour now, still fully dressed, staring up at the silk canopy.

_/Mademoiselle Nami came to my rescue tonight./_

_Perhaps she does care…?_

_Is there a chance…/ _

Her voice echoed in his mind.

_/"Now Zoro, who are you to remark on Monsieur Sanji's affairs? You have not courted a single woman at all, and not for lack of interest on the woman's part. I should know!"/ _

Sanji looked over to the dresser across the room. A pile of unopened letters returned from Nami sat rather forlornly next to his washing bowl. Briefly, he wondered if there was a stack of letters like that in Nami's room, coldly discarded by the swordsman.

_/I don't understand him at all. He's not interested in such a beautiful creature. Perhaps there is another woman/ _

Something about that statement seemed strange to the cook. He said it to himself again.

_/He's not… interested… in… Nami. He's not interested… another woman? No. He's not interested._

_"Now Zoro, who are you to remark on Monsieur Sanji's affairs? You have not courted a single woman at all, and not for lack of interest on the woman's part. I should know!"_

…_have not courted a single woman at all… lack of interest… I should know…/ _

It seemed off to Sanji. He remembered how the color had drained from the swordsman's face, and how Nami had smiled so superiorly, like she knew sensitive information.

_/…not courted a single woman… lack of interest…_

…_on the woman's part…/ _

"Argh! I don't understand! Why isn't he interested in women!"

A bell struck. It was strange how it suddenly opened an entirely different door as he heard it said with his own voice.

"He's not interested in _women_!" Sanji jumped off his bed and ran to his mirror, gripping the sides. "He's not interested in women! You twit! It must have been so obvious! But wait…"

_/I can't be sure. I have to ask Nami about this herself. Oh you fool. You've been fighting someone so needlessly! Of course he isn't interested in Nami! That's the only reason a sane man b _wouldn't /b _be! No wonder he seems to be so resentful towards me! I've been attacking him for no good reason! Ha/ _

He paced back and forth, excitedly. He could barely contain himself. His biggest rival wasn't his biggest rival at all. He didn't even fit in the equation! He had no reason to struggle against the man now.

_/Oh God. I have to apologize. I've been such a beast, and for what? Nothing! Oh, this makes it so much easier…/ _

With the thought that he might still find Nami at the after dinner party, he straightened his jacket, ran his fingers through his hair, and left his room.

He didn't even have to make it to the commons. He found Usopp excusing himself to his room as Nami and Robin were ascending the same stairs he was descending.

"Mademoiselle Nami, it is most important that I speak with you-"

"Monsieur Sanji, eh heh heh, I'm so sorry, but it is late and I-"

"Nami… it's most important." Sanji rarely addressed name without the honorific "mademoiselle". She looked to Robin, and back to Sanji.

"Oh, I would never ask to speak to you without Robin present, of course. I trust my lady's confidence as sure as I trust myself with a cooking knife." He smiled and bowed to Robin. Robin merely smiled serenely.

"Well, Sanji, if you insist…"

He led the two ladies back down the stairs to the library, which, thankfully, was abandoned.

Nami took a seat on a love seat next to Robin, a respectful distance away from wear Sanji chose to sit, directly across from them

"You see, Nami, I… believe I may have made a rather crude mistake." Sanji wasn't quite sure how to ask in a tactful manner about the swordsman's sexual preferences, and certainly not without offending Nami, or reminding her of Zoro's constant refusal of her advances.

"Oh?" Nami said, looking somewhat bewildered.

"What you said tonight at dinner, when you came to my defense-"

"Oh, Sanji, that, I was merely-"

"You don't have to pretend for him, you know." He said, looking at her for a sign of denial. She looked at Robin, helplessly. Her friend only looked back at her with a smile that said they were caught.

"Sanji, please, don't harass him about this-"

Sanji laughed as politely as he could. "It doesn't bother me. In fact, I hear it's very popular in Toulouse, Bordeaux, and Marseille... Well, that's the south for you. And I wouldn't _dream_ of exposing him. A man's preferences are certainly his own business. I only feel that perhaps I owe Monsieur Zoro an apology. I thought him to be my rival for your love," At this point, Sanji stood up and walked to the fire place, "and so naturally I haven't been pleasant to him. But I also feel that, despite his disposition, he must be insane not to want you."

He looked to Nami, seeing her look at her hands in her lap.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my lady. You are more beautiful than the heavens themselves. I may not be Zoro, but I will always love you. I would die for you, and I will win your affections, not matter what I must do. I will be worthy of the love you give him. I will make you forget him."

Sanji briefly wondered if such a situation was awkward for Robin. But his thoughts returned to Nami when he saw her lift her face, tears in her eyes.

"Monsieur Sanji, I do not doubt your commitment. There are times when I wish I could bring myself to love you, simply for the sake of forgetting him."

Sanji flinched, those words stinging.

"But I cannot love you, whether or not I forget Zoro. I think it unfair for you to consistently badger me this way. Perhaps I give in. Perhaps I marry you. You would live a life without love. I have been so close, Sanji, to simply accepting your offer, just to end it! You do not deserve that! You deserve someone who will love you! I deserve to have someone that I love! Just as Zoro deserves someone he prefers!"

The joy Sanji felt previously that evening crumbled, his heart weakening. He gripped the mantle of the fireplace, his eyes boring into the fire that flickered. "Why? What does he have, that I do not? Why would you love someone who could never love you?"

Nami sobbed into her hands. Robin stood.

"That, I think, is enough for the evening. Monsieur Sanji, if you want the answer to your question, redirect it to yourself."

Sanji blanched.

"Sanji…" Nami said through her hands, "what do _you _have that _I _do not?" She stood abruptly and fled the room, with Robin at her heels.

Sanji decided then and there that even though Zoro was not his competition, he hated the man now more than ever.

"Damn woman, what does she think she's doing anyway?" Zoro said, pounding a fist on the bar for the third time that evening. He looked at Francois, the young son of the bartender, standing behind the bar, looking at him sympathetically.

"That, Monsieur, was a record."

"Eh?"

"It only took three pounds of your fist to empty the tavern this time. The record was five."

The swordsman grunted indelicately and drank another swig of his ale. He had at least gone to the effort to change into more common clothes before he showed up this time. If he had scared the people out of the tavern this time it was because he scared people, and not made them uncomfortable with his finery.

Zoro snorted at the thought.

"I'm sick of palace life, Francois. I'd rather be fighting a dozen Javiere Mihawks then put up with those vultures. Someone is always watching you. Someone is always judging you. Someone is always talking to His or Her Majesty about you. If I had it my way, I'd slash anyone who looked at me cross eyed. I can't even speak the way I want to there! No, I have to speak like a gentleman, act like a gentlemen, offer the women my arm, endure old ladies pinching my cheeks and offering me their nieces and daughters for marriage."

"Yes yes Monsieur. But I must say, you brought it upon yourself."

Zoro glared at his friend. "Mihawk never would have noticed me or heard of me had I not become nobility. I wouldn't have had the right to challenge him, nonetheless expect him to accept my challenge."

"So this is the price you pay. Just imagine that it's a form of training all on its own. If you can endure palace life, then you can certainly defeat Monsieur Mihawk." Francois said cheerfully.

Zoro only grunted.

"And what of Monsieur Sanj-"

"Don't even say that fool's name around me. Maybe Ace was right. I can't love a dream."

Francois sighed. He looked around mournfully at the empty tavern. "Father isn't going to be happy about this. Lucky for you, he's away visiting family. Come now, tell me what's bothering you."

"I've fallen in love with someone that does not exist, Francois." Zoro laid his head down on the bar. Francois put his head down on the opposite sighed and grinned at the swordsman.

"Well, why don't you fall in love with me? It will be romantic. You'll carry me away from this dump, and we'll go live in India. We'll ride those elephants I've read so much about, and live with snake charmers and exotic Indian princes and princesses."

Zoro closed his eyes, imagining the scene. India, elephants and… Sanji. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at his dearest friend mournfully.

"Didn't work, did it?"

Zoro shook his head.

"It was worth a try." Francois smiled and sat up. Zoro did the same. "It has to be him, doesn't it?"

Zoro nodded again, not wanting to speak.

"Well," Francois sighed and put his hand on his hip, "then you better get to work. He seems like a tough nut to crack. But I have a couple of suggestions for you."

Zoro looked up at his friend. Francois put up one finger. "Number one, stop treating him so badly." Zoro started to interject, but Francois promptly put that finger against Zoro's lips. "Don't interrupt me. You know I'm right. You treat him like an inferior, with disdain, and what's worse, disrespect. And a side note to number one, don't expect him to warm up to you immediately. It will take time." He took his finger away from Zoro's mouth, and Zoro sighed.

"Fine."

"Number two, make sure he knows you're not his rival in love. And on that matter, try to make Nami understand how you feel. She is your dear friend Zoro, and you owe it to her to be completely honest. And don't be a beast about it either. You can't always treat people like opponents, or try to analyze them for their strengths and weaknesses. Nami is a delicate woman-"

Zoro snorted.

Francois frowned. "She's a delicate, beautiful lady, and she probably feels like she isn't good enough, being turned down by you. Frankly, I understand you like men, but, well… I like men, and I would still marry Mademoiselle Nami. So it is my firm belief that you're absolutely insane. Regardless, Mademoiselle Nami still cherishes you and loves you, so you should not treat such affections so idly."

Zoro sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to her about it. I'll be nice to the idiot cook. Anything else, mother?"

Francois smiled. "Keep training. You have to face Mihawk in December. If you somehow manage to capture Sanji's affections between now and then, and then die, it will have been all for naught. Don't forget your goal."

Zoro grinned rather wolfishly. "Of course."

"Now, get your drunken ass out of my tavern, it's time to close."

A/N: Oh noes! It's another chapter from meeee! Reviews puh-leeze. I neeeed them. I might even be motivated not to be such a psychotically random author and post on a quazi regular basis. . .

Bwa ha.

Quote of the day: Being gay is such a pain in the ass.

HA HA bad pun. Shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nami of that morning was drastically different than the one Zoro had left the night before.

And Zoro couldn't explain it away. If anything, he thought she would be gloating in the humiliation she had caused him last night. Instead, she looked pale, much like she hadn't slept. He passed the young woman painting in the court yard on his way to fencing practice. He was angry with her still, but when he saw her canvas blank, her eyes downcast, and her brush frozen in one place, he was concerned. She was a nuisance, a woman, and what was worse, extremely intelligent. She could outwit him in everyway, and that grinded on him. But he cared for her. She was close to him, and he didn't want to see her unhappy.

It wasn't entirely appropriate to strike up such a personal conversation as to what might be bothering her around the other women, with him in his fencing gear no less, in the middle of the court yard, but he hated propriety and manners anyway. He walked up behind her and eased the paintbrush out of her hand.

"Z-Zoro!" She started. The young red head quickly turned her surprised gaze from Zoro to the canvas. "You surprised me! What are you doing? You don't intend to paint for me, do you?" She sounded normal, her voice echoing a playful tease, but everything about her body language indicated that she was strained.

Zoro was a swordsman. He could see these things.

He spoke quietly, glaring slightly at the other woman who had stopped to pay attention to their encounter. They quickly chatted with their neighbors and looked busy. "If this is about last night, I'm not angry. I suppose I was insensitive-"

"This isn't about dinner. Please, go to your practice. I wouldn't want to be around to hear DuPont's diatribe when he finds you'll be late." Her voice was abnormally high. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I am going to a picnic this afternoon, myself and Robin. We'd be delighted if you would accompany us." At this she looked at him pointedly. Zoro understood. He returned her paintbrush to her.

"You know, I don't know much about art but…" He looked to the statue of the naked man and woman embracing that was to be Nami's subject, as indicated by what the other women were painting. "Don't you think that painting a statue is redundant? Its someone else's art and you're just… doing it over again in a different venue. I can't imagine that strikes much passion in you."

Nami sighed and smiled. "Not all of us are brilliant masters of our craft, Zoro. I love painting, but recently I have not had inspiration for an original work. Does that mean I should not paint at all?"

Zoro looked at her. "I think you should paint what makes you feel." He began to head towards the fencing room across the patio. "You should try, my lady."

Sanji had always considered himself lucky in his accommodations. His room had a window with a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. If _he_ were king, he would still want his room. Though he had never been inside the King and Queen's chamber, he was sure there wasn't any way they had a view as beautiful as his. At least three times a week, in the morning, the more artistic women of the court, and a few of the men once in a great while, would come out to paint in the courtyard. Sometimes they would all pick the same topic. Other times, they would paint each other, or scenery. Sometimes they would have statues brought in from other parts of the palace, like today, and paint them.

Nami was an extremely talented artist, in his opinion. The way her hands moved so gracefully with the brush across the canvas. It was like with every stroke, she took apart of herself, and placed it on the canvas. Every work was a reflection of her beauty.

This was also the only time he could gaze openly at her, without Robin's presence. This was the one time she left Nami to her own devices.

Today, Sanji thought, was probably the last day he would indulge in this particular practice. He would watch her paint until they wrapped up, and rush down to meet her, pretending as though he hadn't just watched her paint, and request to see her work. He would then praise her for it, kiss her hand, and offer to escort her to some place or another. Robin would usually swoop down at this time, and carry Mademoiselle Nami off to some activity or another.

And Sanji would merely count the minutes or sometimes hours until he got the chance to see her again. It was a routine for him. It was comforting and solid. He knew he could count on it everyday. Her beauty. Her voice. Her kindness.

Now, the veil was drawn. Her beauty, voice, and kindness were all the same, if not more radiant. Only now, he knew that any false hope he had given himself was in vain.

She would never be his.

Not the way he wanted her to be.

And she had been honest. Brutally so. And for this he admired her even more. She was such a creature that she would not rob Sanji of a marriage full of love and honesty. She would not let him live a lie. She was true to herself in that respect as well.

And he would return the favor.

He would let her go.

Last night he realized for the first time the extent of damage he had done his true love by clinging so desperately and so tightly. Sanji swore he would never see tears on that face again. She would smile. He would give her a world and a situation that would make her glow.

Even if he wasn't apart of it.

Even if he had to do the impossible.

Even if he had to make the one man he hated most fall in love with the woman he loved the most. Even if said man preferred… well, men.

For Nami, he could do the impossible.

The retired chef had not slept much the night before. Thinking her words over in his head, realizing what he now knew, and knowing what he must do, had taken up the silent, cold hours of the night.

But he was determined.

"How the hell am I supposed to make a gay man fall in love with the world's most beautiful woman?" He muttered to himself, his jaw suddenly tightening as he saw the devil himself walk out onto the patio and approach Nami. He watched the swordsman flirt shamelessly with her, toying with the paintbrush and talking down to her.

"What does she see in him anyway…" He thought bitterly.

_/So he can fence. He's obviously not of noble birth._

Well… neither was I. He probably had to earn his nobility, like me.

So what? The culinary arts are a more refined and dignified skill than swinging an oversized knife around to try and kill your opponent. Anyone can do that.

He looks like a **baboon**. His big, hulking arms, his muscle head, that **green** hair, my god! Green hair!

It looks soft.

The man probably doesn't even bathe regularly.

That earring.

Che. He wears an **earring** for god's sake.

I suppose his appearance is… striking. People notice when he walks in a room. Nami **always** notices when he walks in a room.

He's ill refined, has no manners. He has a cocky, self assured grin and a loud mouth.

But I suppose athletically, he's desirable for a woman.

I'm sure he's just overcompensating./

Sanji decided to leave that particular brainstorm alone for the morning. Since his day wasn't scheduled around Nami, he needed to find something to do. Perhaps he should try and talk to Zoro. But he had no idea where to begin.

He looked in the mirror and summoned his brightest, fakest smile. "Oh, and Zoro, by the way, be a chap and fall in love with Nami? It'd be smashing fun! That would work _brilliantly_."

He gave himself the once over in the mirror and then left just in time for the maids to walk in. He smiled courteously at them, thanking them graciously, and left. He found himself making his way towards the fencing room. He passed Nami on the way out, giving her and Robin a nod of his head and a cordial "Good morning, Mademoiselle Diamant, Mademoiselle Nicol…" and kept going. The urge to speak to Nami further was overwhelming, but her words from last night echoed in his head, and gave him strength to keep going.

DuPont wasn't much of a challenge these days, but he was good training for Zoro. In order to prolong the match, he had to hold his aggression at one level, putting a psychological strain chain on the raging violence that sometimes stormed inside him. He got plenty of physical exercise on a daily basis, but the psychology of fencing was as important, if not more so, than the physical aspects. He knew there would be an immense psychological war with Javiere Mihawk. He had to be ready.

In truth, a good swordfight will not last more than three minutes. It isn't physically possible for it to last much longer than that anyway. The extreme physical stress it puts on the body, in a real duel setting, is tremendous. But as this was a fencing room, and both Dupont and Zoro were dressed to the toe in fencing gear, and there was a referee standing on the sidelines, a competition like this could go on for a good twenty minutes before DuPont collapsed. Zoro could go much longer. But some said Zoro wasn't entirely human, either.

There was an acute difference between a _real_ duel and what Zoro had become accustomed to. Living outside the palace, a duel meant life or death. A duel was quick, and always fatal. Inside the palace walls, a duel simply meant practice, a way to let off steam. If Zoro were allowed to kill his opponents, half the palace would have been dead already. Including the King.

Usopp and Luffy were watching from the sidelines, looking decidedly bored. They had watched Zoro fence a hundred times since he came to the castle. The man just didn't lose. Some days he would make it more entertaining than others, but other days you knew when there was something on his mind. He would focus on training. And watching Roronoa Zoro _train_ wasn't any fun.

Luffy spotted Sanji as soon as he walked in. "Sanji! Come over here!" He waved the man over. Sanji grimaced, hoping to have slipped in unnoticed or watched from the doorway, hidden by the crowd of other men, women, and fencers who were watching Zoro's current bout.

If the swordsman had heard Luffy, he didn't show any outward sign of it. So Sanji sidled through the crowd and stood next to Usopp and the Ace's younger brother.

"Sanji, you never come to Zoro's matches. Eh? Where's Nami?" The boy said, looking around.

"She's not here. I'm sure she's with Robin somewhere. And I wouldn't normally be here, but I happened to be passing by…." Sanji finished, sounding haughty and bored.

"Ah." Usopp said. "To bad you did not come on a more exciting day. It's just DuPont this time, so it won't be very interesting."

Sanji "hmmed" and glanced in the direction of the match, a direction his gaze had been avoiding. But when he caught site of the two men moving, he became transfixed by what he saw.

It was like liquid. He knew immediately which body had to be Zoro's, because it moved like liquid. No… it was more like, if fire was a liquid, Roronoa Zoro was it.

DuPont was jerky. One step, two steps, stop. Lunge. 

But Zoro… there were no steps. It was all flow. One dance. He didn't stop. He _paused_ and then continued. The helmets and masks may have covered his face, but Sanji knew. Not to mention the differences between their bodies. Zoro was taller, thinner, but more solid. DuPont was shorter, and little hulkier, with shorter arms. He didn't even look like he was built for fencing. But Zoro was. His long arms reached splendidly, he was light on his feet, and he long legs allowed for longer strides. The fencing gear left little to the imagination in terms of his muscular back and torso. He was a God-

And Sanji stopped thinking right there. He caught himself in awe. He realized his eyes had widened, his jaw had dropped, and he had been breathing with catchy breath.

And what was worse, he was _blushing_. Was he really that impressed? This was quite alarming. He composed himself and gave a mental shake.

_/Maybe this is why she…/_

Zoro knew he had been standing there before Luffy had hollered the other man's name. His performance had stiffened, his mind distracted by the added factor in this battle.

_/He's watching me…_

Why on earth is he here? Right now he's usually with Nami after she's finished with painting…

And why was she upset, if it wasn't about dinner?

Why is he **here**/

Zoro was driven from his distracting thoughts by Usopp's voice.

"Ah. To bad you did not come on a more exciting day. It's just DuPont this time, so it won't be very interesting."

Zoro's stomach jolted, did a flip flop, the turned itself inside out. Suddenly Zoro was… actually, Zoro didn't know _what_ this feeling was.

_/Is this… is this what it's like to be nervous?_

I cannot let him see me like this. I have to show him what I am capable of. I have to show him my best.

I cannot lose.

I have to make him see me./

A beast suddenly awoke within the swordsman, and poor DuPont had no idea what hit him. Zoro finished the job quickly. He pulled out some of his best footwork, reserved for people much better than DuPont, but somehow it didn't seem good enough for Sanji. He wanted to throw off his helmet, rip off his shirt, and show the stupid love cook all of his grace and power. He settled instead for flattening his opponent, and gaining a few "oohs" and "aahs" from the audience. The referee called the match, and the crowd clapped, a little more enthusiastically than normally they would have. He bowed to DuPont and then took off his helmet a little too eagerly than he would have liked. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he looked over to Sanji, but what he saw _did_ wipe the grin away. Sanji was gone. He looked at Usopp, and Usopp shook his head and motioned to the door.

Zoro's made his way hastily out of the room, not bothering with his disheveled and sweaty state or with the people in his way. He made it out just in time to see the cook turn the corner. He jogged after him to catch up.

"Oi!"

_/Oh very nice. Very refined, Zoro. You're a regular gentleman. Why don't slap his ass while you're at it/_

The cook whirled around, his face full of color, his expression angry. "What?"

Zoro stopped, a little taken aback. He hadn't done anything to piss the other man off yet. It wasn't fair just to start off that way, without giving Zoro a chance.

"What brings you- what are you doing here?" He managed to say smoothly enough, still trying to catch his breath from the extra exertion of his match.

Sanji looked away. "I was just passing by, and Luffy called me in."

Zoro was confused. "No, you had been standing at the door for a minute or so before-…" He stopped.

_/Brilliant. Now he knows how much I was paying him attention./ _

"And? I have never seen you fence before. You do not seem like you are awful at it. It caught my attention. That is all. I was surprised to see you had talent at all." The blonde man snapped.

Zoro wanted to beam, but was under full control of his facilities. He settled for a cocky grin instead.

Sanji looked at him strangely. He was about to say something when Zoro cut him off.

"Ah… I better go get changed." The swordsman said, a little too stiffly, and turned to go.

"Tonight."

Zoro looked at the chef. "Tonight?" He repeated.

"I need to speak with you. Privately." Sanji said confidently. Zoro eyed the other man.

"To me? Alone?"

Alarms went off in Sanji's head, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He felt a little unbalanced, but he needed to speak to the man about Nami. If he couldn't, then he would never be able to make her happy...

"Yes. After dinner then. Er… perhaps, off palace grounds? You seem to know the town well, any place that you know of that's… discreet should do. I'll meet you in the stables. It would be preferable if no one knew about this." This was all said in a rush. Sanji was looking around, making sure no one had overheard them.

Alarms went off in Zoro's head as well, and he was entirely too sure that he _did_ know why, but was the chef couldn't have meant what Zoro thought he did. It must be something else. This was the love cook, after all.

"What is this about?" Zoro said, trying to keep the obvious suspicion out of his voice. The man he loved and lusted after was telling him to meet him alone in a discreet place. No god in the universe loved him this much. There must be a catch.

"It's about Mademoiselle Nami."

Zoro's good mood disappeared as quickly as it had come. He knew it. It couldn't have been anything _other_ than that woman. Zoro hadn't once felt jealousy towards Nami in the past, mainly because he hoped Sanji would never behave around Zoro the way he did Nami, but now he felt it. Felt all that jealousy he _should_ have felt before, but was just now catching up to him.

"If you intend to challenge me over her…" Zoro's voice was low, serious, and angry.

Sanji looked alarmed. "Are you mad? I would have to be insane to-… oh nevermind! Just meet me after dinner." Sanji turned and stalked off before another word could be said.

That was a small blessing. However, the green haired man was left feeling exhausted. Curiosity, frustration, excitement, confusion, jealousy. A master swordsman didn't allow himself to succumb to these emotions, and certainly not in such a short amount of time for a reason such as this.

He needed a bath.

Nami felt entirely too guilty when Sanji brushed past her and Robin after her painting session. She could see the hurt and embarrassment written all over his face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. Last night had gotten out of hand, and she thought perhaps she could have relayed those same feelings in a more delicate and appropriate manner to Sanji, saving him this awkward sadness.

"Monsieur Sanji…" Robin began, as she ran a comb through Nami's undone hair, "is the type of man who must be educated brutally for him to learn. Subtlety is not a good tactic to use, my lady. So I think, perhaps, last night was the best thing that could have happened to him, for both of your sakes."

Nami wrung her hands, as she was oft to do when she was in emotional turmoil. It was an un-lady like habit, and she didn't do it in public.

"He's not unkind, Robin. He's a good man, I know it. I'm a fool, you know. I'm sure I could have been happy-"

"Do you love him?" Robin said, gently.

"No."

"…"

"I know, Robin! I know! I just… Why can't Zoro feel the way he does?" She said, turning to look at her companion.

Robin smiled down on her. "You know, it isn't because the moon hates the sun that they don't shine together."

Nami sighed. "Am I not enough?"

Robin laughed. "Nami, I simply don't understand why you but berate yourself over not winning Monsieur Zoro's affections. It is much like saying you are disappointed with yourself for not being able to… turn an apple into an orange! It simply is not possible, my lady. No matter how beautiful you are. But do you begrudge that same apple for being an apple, instead of an orange?"

"Apples, oranges, suns or moons, Robin. It does not change how I feel." The dark haired woman sighed. She had been avoiding this particular turn in conversation, but she felt perhaps that her mistress needed to hear it.

"Perhaps it is not my place to say so; I am only a companion, after all…"

Nami faced her friend again, and clasped her hand. "You are not _only_ my companion, Robin. You are my most trusted friend. You are like a sister to me! I need your wisdom. Please, tell me what is on your mind…"

The older woman's brow creased. "It is a selfish love."

Nami flinched and pulled her hand away. "How… how can you say that? I would do _anything_ for him! I would give him the world if I could-"

Robin's frown grew deeper. "You would give him all but his own happiness, my lady." She knelt down, her dress billowing around her, delicate hands on the arms of the chair, and firmly looked into Nami's eyes. "As long as you had what _you_ wanted, you assume that it is all that _he_ would want. If you truly loved him, you would want for nothing but his happiness. You know he cannot be happy with you. It is a fact, Nami. He cannot, does not, will not ever, love you. And if you cannot let him go, you will never have a chance to be happy yourself."

Robin watched as the young girl she had helped to raise lowered her head in sadness. She watched as those delicate tears fell down her cheeks. She was not much older than Nami, and they had been raised mostly as sisters. Robin had been trained to look after her mistress, attend to her needs, and make sure she was watched over until she had found a suitable husband. When that day would come, she too would be allowed to marry, if she so chose, and would be given a home, and a title, if she did not take up the title that whatever man she chose to marry might have. Robin loved Nami very much. She had nursed her tears away countless times. Scraped knees, an overly rough playmate, her father's death, her mother's sickness. But this new ailment, this love her friend had discovered, had caused more tears than Robin cared to recollect. And then Sanji had come along, and there were more angry nights of Nami's ranting and complaining of the man's endless affections. It had been a particularly intense three years since Zoro had come to the palace. In this last year alone, Nami had come close enough to Zoro in friendship that the man had confided in her his deepest secret, and his feelings for Sanji. That had been a horrible night.

Robin was simply at a loss of what to do anymore. If Nami could not accept how things were, and how they were inevitably to be, she would not be able to move on.

And then Robin would _never_ be able to get married.

Zoro had taken some time to scarf down some bread, cheese, and meat after his bath. He knew whatever meal Nami and Robin had brought along with them on the picnic was probably delicate, and certainly not able to satisfy the hunger of a swordsman who had already exerted plenty of energy that morning. Guzzling down a bit of wine, he set the tray by his door so the maid, Marie, would pick it up while he was out. It was a good thing Marie usually anticipated his hunger after training. It was also a good thing he wasn't forced to eat in front of other people at every meal. He would have gone insane by now. Six pieces of silverware, having to dip your fingers in a water bowl between each course. The process of eating was more intricate than fencing, he was sure.

The ladies had gone ahead, so he went down to the stables and told Henry, the teenage stable boy, to ready his horse. The boy grinned in recognition, and gave Zoro a "Yes sir!" and was off. He could have done it himself, _would_ have done it himself, if he didn't already know that the servants talked. That talk got around to the other courtiers. And if Zoro was said to have been doing "peasant work", he would never hear the end of it.

The boy returned swiftly, just as eager as when he left.

He smiled, ruffled the boy's hair, and threw him a couple coins. "Marie might have mentioned something about blue being her favorite color, and a particular piece of jewelry for sale at Madame Cecile's shop in the shape of a heart… You know women. They talk too loud and too much." Zoro mounted his horse and gave it a jolt to the gut, and was off. He vaguely heard Henry give a whoop of happiness, but was sure it was just his imagination.

The ride through the countryside was long enough, and gave the swordsman time to think for once. It was a brilliant day out. Five years ago, on a day like this, Zoro could be found taking a swim, sleeping under a tree, or searching for a good fight. If he had it his way, it would still be the same. But a lot had changed.

_/Maybe it wouldn't be the same though. Maybe he'd be with me, if I had it my way. Maybe it would be him that I am going to meet right now. Lunch under the sun. Making love in the middle of a field, drinking the wine of his body…_

Hm, perhaps it's not a good idea to think about that right now.

Zoro shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of those particularly distracting thoughts. But those types of distracting thoughts were replaced by equally, though chaste, distracting ones.

He was to meet him tonight. He could trust Francois to let him have a room in the back, if the damn cook needed that much privacy. It would give him a chance for Francois to get a good look at his object of affection.

But what could the man possibly want now? Perhaps it was in Zoro's best interest to just get it out. Tell the other man that he preferred men to women, and that he could never love Nami. Zoro didn't like the idea. The only attention he got from Sanji was because Sanji saw him in contest for Nami's hand. The idea of befriending the chef seemed too troublesome. The closer he got to him, the harder it would be to reconcile with his own feelings for the man. He couldn't trust himself not to get the chef drunk and have his dirty way with him. Once again, Zoro's mind began to elaborate on that thought, but he was saved by the sight of Nami and Robin's carriage just a few yards up the road. He looked to his right and saw them waving him over to their picnic grounds.

It seemed they had done lunch without him. He'd have to complain about that.

"I may not be of noble birth, but wouldn't you say it's a bit _rude_ to start lunch without everyone present?" He said in the haughtiest voice he could muster, dismounting from his horse and tying the reigns to a branch from a nearby tree.

Robin smiled. "Are you saying you did not sneak a pre-lunch lunch up to your room before coming?"

Zoro laughed and sat down on the blanket they had lain out. "You know me just about as well as I do, Mademoiselle." He saw Robin eyeing his horse.

"I have the feeling that I am about to experience temporary amnesia. I am sure Jacques, your most loyal coachman, will not have much to say on the matter either." Zoro said, looking at Nami and then pouring himself a glass of wine. Nami nodded to Robin.

"Well then, I think I shall disappear for a while. Enjoy your after lunch-lunch, monsieur." Robin gracefully excused herself. Zoro could wasn't sure how Robin ever managed to mount his horse and successfully ride side saddle in the dress she was wearing. He was also sure he didn't want to.

There was silence where Zoro simply laid back, content in his company and his surroundings. But he knew Nami had asked him here for a reason, and she seemed reluctant to initiate the conversation.

"You were not yourself this morning, my lady. The only cause I can think of was dinner last night-"

"It was, and it was not, Zoro. I feel I owe you an explanation of what happened after you left." Nami wouldn't meet his eye. Zoro took this moment to admire her. She was beautiful. She was what every man at court wanted, with the exception of him and Monsieur Luffy. They were both anomalies in that Luffy only wanted meat and adventure, and Zoro… well Zoro was only sure that he wanted two things, and neither of them was a wife.

"What do you mean? Something happened after I left?"

"A lot of things."

She was hesitating. She was nervous. Apparently whatever she might have to say was something she thought Zoro didn't want to hear.

"Nami… I do not think there is much in the way of what you do that could end our friendship, or my affection for you. Short of marrying Sanji."

She laughed, relieved somewhat. She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I was leaving the commons with Robin after dinner, having spoken extensively with Monsieur Usopp over our… performance at dinner, when Monsieur Sanji came to me. He asked to speak with me privately-"

"Privately? Robin-"

"Was there." She was silent for a moment before beginning again. "He gave me an ultimatum. He told me that he knew you could never love me, and told me that he could make me happy, if I would just let him try."

She stopped, and looked at the swordsman, wary. Zoro didn't know what she was so anxious about. There was nothing new about that statement.

"And?"

Nami looked confused. "Zoro, he said that he _knew_ you could _never_ love me."

The swordsman felt his blood rush to his feet. The motion made him slightly ill.

"Why… did he say that he knew I could never love you?" Zoro already knew, and the hurricane of thoughts and emotions was building.

"I _did not_ tell him, Zoro. I know I went too far at dinner, but I _did not tell him._ I would never. I admit, I was wrong, and I am sorry. I did not mean for him to figure it out…"

Zoro rolled over with a "wumf", his head buried in the blanket.

_/He knows./_

"Zoro, I am sorry. Please, this has all been so hard…" Nami's voice broke. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him. But it was becoming more and more difficult with every word she spoke.

Zoro remembered what Francois had told him the night before, about Nami's feelings. He pushed himself off the ground, a little numb, but none worse for the wear. He sat directly across from Nami, and took her hand with his. It was small, pale, and delicate. He looked at her face and saw those tears building.

He took a deep breath, about to engage in a speech that he knew he didn't want to give, didn't feel it should be necessary, but sometimes women were irrational, and needed the unnecessary. He organized his thoughts. He didn't like speaking as much as he knew he was about to.

"Nami… you are my dear friend. I have Usopp, and Luffy, and Ace, when he was here. I even have a good confidante in a bar keep in town." He grinned, thinking briefly of his good friend. "But none of them have I felt this way for. You… I want your happiness, Nami. I want to know that you will be loved, and taken care of, and happy. Someday, I want to see your children. I want to know that you will do all the things you want to do. I want you to fall in love with someone who will not be able to survive without you. I trust you the most. You are smart, and a damn nuisance-…" And at this Nami let out a sound between a sob and a laugh, "… but from the beginning, I knew that I could be myself around you. I did not have to be someone I was not. If ever I wanted a wife, it would have been you, Nami. There have been times where I wanted to just give in. Marry you so you could be happy. But it would have been a lie, Nami. You deserve better than that." He moved his hand to her face, his calloused thumb wiping away her tears. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. The swordsman let out a sigh of relief.

"Zoro I… I am so sorry. I have been…" She took his larger hand in her two smaller ones. "Selfish. I have not been any better than the way Sanji is towards me, and I apologize. I want you to be happy. This situation is so impossible! I just want… to be loved."

Zoro frowned, and took Nami's delicate chin in his hand. "It sounds trite, but you are. I love you. Robin loves you, and so does that idiot. You will find true love Nami. Looking like you do, being the way you are, I cannot imagine that it will be very hard." He grinned and Nami laughed, finding her kerchief and wiping her eyes.

Zoro felt better, that being said. What a day. He wondered how much more emotional turmoil he would have to endure before the day was done.

"Nami... You did not tell him how I feel, did you?" Halfway afraid the answer might be yes.

Nami's eyes widened. "No! Of course not!"

Zoro frowned. "He came to my match this morning. After it was through, he told me that he wanted to meet me tonight. At the time, I assumed that he wanted to challenge me over you, but he told me otherwise."

Nami tilted her head. "Did he say why?"

"Just that it was something to do with you…" It reminded Zoro of the jealousy he had felt earlier. He was ashamed, knowing that he had been the cause of Nami's earlier tears. Nami was right. The situation was impossible. And infuriating.

"I think… I think I made him understand last night, Zoro. Today he did not speak to me, other than to greet me in the hallway. I think he understands that I do not love him."

Zoro threw himself back down on the blanket. "What does the infuriating bastard want then?"


	5. Chapter 5

In Zoro's opinion, Sanji looked stunning at any time, wearing anything, of any color, except when he was drunk with Nami-love.

And since, at this particular moment, said man was standing outside the stables bathed in moonlight, wearing nothing but black from head to toe, and Nami was no where to be found, Zoro would admit that he looked very delicious indeed.

He had to keep himself from licking his lips too much, in fact.

But he could tell that the other man was anxious, weary even, upon his approach.

"Good. Let's get this on with then." The cook said, mounting a chestnut mare. Zoro only smiled, and mounted a horse he was not familiar with, but since it was the one Sanji had prepared for him, he didn't have much choice.

They took the service road off the palace grounds. No one bothered to look in that particular direction from the castle anyway, since only carts and servants with horses went to and fro on this road. When they reached the gates, Zoro motioned for Sanji not to speak, and approached the two sleeping guards, still mounted.

"Oi." He said loudly.

The guard on the right stirred and started when he saw the two courtiers on their horses.

"Eh… ah… Sir?"

"We'll be needing through this gate tonight, good gentlemen." Zoro smiled, his voice low, threatening. "We'll also be returning through this gate at some point. And if you'd like to keep your jobs, and your heads, you'll keep your mouth shut. We might just forget that you decided to indulge in beauty sleep while on duty."

The one conscious guard straightened up immediately and saluted the swordsman. "Of course, my lords. Peter…. PETER!" The second guard woke with a start.

"What!" He said, obviously annoyed at having been woken.

"Open that damn gates you fool!"

Peter caught site of the two gentlemen, and jumped into action, fumbling with the keys but managing to open the wrought iron gates.

Zoro didn't need a lighted way to know where he was going. Unfortunately, the horse that normally accompanied him to the tavern was in the stables, and this one hadn't a clue where to go. It was also easily spooked, apparently.

"Will you control that damn beast? Do you even know where you're going?" Sanji said, more than a little surprised that Zoro was having such trouble riding.

"If a certain idiot would have bothered to saddle _my_ horse, this would not be a problem. Unfortunately, aforementioned idiot saddled the worst trained horse he could find!" Zoro snapped, nerves already frayed to begin with.

"Well pardon me. I haven't the slightest inkling what your horse looks like. I didn't even know a buffoon like you _knew_ how to ride."

Zoro's horse reared up again, neighing loudly, at nothing apparently. Zoro growled in frustration, tightening his hold on the reigns.

_/I have no hope of getting there at this rate./_

Zoro eyed Sanji's horse, noticing how much calmer it seemed than his own. The swordsman smiled, an evil, lecherous smile that he hoped Sanji couldn't see through the dark.

"Look."

"What?"

"I'm leaving this idiotic excuse for a horse here. We'll retrieve it on the way back. I'll tie it to a tree." Zoro said, as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Are you stupid? It will get stolen!"

"Then good riddance! I refuse to believe His Majesty would keep an animal like that in his stables anyway."

Somewhere deep inside the palace walls, Monsieur Usopp was having a dream that two men were stealing his horse, and tying it to a tree somewhere.

But meanwhile, on a dark road, two noblemen where arguing about how to continue their journey.

"Then you intend to walk the rest of the way?" Sanji said, knowing that Zoro was probably capable, but not wanting to waste that much time.

Zoro dismounted and led the horse to the side of the rode, to the line of trees. He found a branch low enough to tie the reigns to.

"No, I'm not walking. I'm riding with you."

Sanji gulped. "You most certainly are no-"

But Zoro had already grabbed the horn of the saddle, replaced his own foot in the stirrup, and swung himself up behind the man, grabbing hold of the reigns. This effectively pushed the cook forward, the swordsman settling nicely between a rather firm rear and the back of the saddle.

Zoro could honestly say he wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world. But before he could allow himself to get much more comfortable, he dug his heels into the gut of the beast and they were off at a full gallop.

"Careful with my horse, swordsman!" Sanji yelped/growled.

Zoro laughed, loving the feel of Sanji's warm body against his, and the wind in his face. This was the closest he'd been to the other man before. His arms were wrapped around Sanji's upper body, under the guise of holding the reigns. His head was just above the cook's left shoulder, the blond fragrant hair tickling his right ear. Zoro could smell the other man. Waves and waves of him, spices, tobacco, and something that he knew was only Sanji. It was heaven, and his blood was pumping furiously.

"Horses are meant to be ridden, shitty cook." He managed to reply without sounding too husky.

Sanji, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself in the least.

He just wasn't a touchy feeling person. Unless, of course, it had something to do with Nami, or women in general. But even then, a peck on the hand, an offered arm, that was it.

But now he was practically spooning with another man on a horse. Not even spooning. It couldn't be called that. They were on a horse, and their bodies, consequently, were moving with the horse, in thrusting, pulsing movements.

And he was blushing again, damn it.

His personal space boundary had been shattered, and now he couldn't get a good grip on _anything_. He'd never ridden two people on a horse before. He had no where to put his feet, and Zoro had taken the reigns. If his memory served him correctly, Zoro was supposed to be holding him, and he was supposed to have his feet in the stirrups, holding the reigns.

But apparently that wasn't how it was going.

And his crotch was getting imperiously close to being racked by the horn of the saddle.

And he just wasn't going to let that happen.

"Stop! Zoro! Wait! STOP!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro frowned, put pulled on the reigns, bringing the horse to an eventual stop.

"What now?"

Sanji was breathless, but extremely happy to have stopped the horse before he was castrated. But that quickly turned to anger. Sanji tried to turn around to face the other man, but only ended up grabbing Zoro's right thigh with his right hand to pull himself around. So now he had his hand on the other man's thigh, and his own face was a mere inch or two away from the Zoro's.

Thankfully, he knew it was too dark to see that insolent crimson stain on his cheeks.

"Y-you can't just do that! F-first of all…" Sanji found his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He could feel Zoro's warm breath wash over his face. The man was obviously breathing heavily, panting almost. He couldn't help but look into Zoro's eyes as he spoke to him, but he was startled by the absolute ebony of them. Maybe it was because it was already dark out, but the moon was shining in them, making them look like two pools of midnight endlessness. His hand was still on Zoro's thigh. He heard himself think that for a thigh, it was unusually hot. It was hard as well. Hot and hard.

His thigh was. Not his-

"First of all what?" Zoro said petulantly. "I know how to ride a horse, cook. You-"

Sanji yanked his hand back and turned around again.

"_I_ hold the reigns. Second of all, _my_ feet are in the stirrups. If you _insist_ on both of us riding on the same horse, at least follow the rules so I can avoid falling off and/or losing my manhood!"

Sanji's timing couldn't have been better and Zoro was only thankful that the chef hadn't thought of looking down _at_ Zoro's thigh, or else his eye's might have been drawn to the semi hard on he was now sporting. The cook had put his _hand_ on his _thigh_ and _kept it there for an eternity_. And the way he head been looking in his eyes… Not to mention Zoro's excitement at their close proximity to begin with.

_/You're a swordsman damn it. Control yourself/_

Not wanting to speak for fear of how his voice would sound, he complied without complaint. He relinquished the reigns and pulled his feet out of the stirrups. And if not for his current state of excitement, he might have simply wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. But it seemed to Zoro that if Sanji discovered his new… physical condition, it might upset the man. So Zoro settled for putting his hands on either side of Sanji's waist, and kept his crotch as far away from Sanji's backside as was physically possible. Which was not easy.

But they managed to reach the town without much incident after that. Zoro directed Sanji through the back alleys to his tavern, and Francois happened to be standing in the back already. Zoro dismounted hurriedly, thankful to be rid of the awkwardness.

Sanji looked around the dark alley, not happy about the particular smells or sounds coming from the area. He noticed a decent looking young man pouring what smelled like sour milk out of a bucket onto the ground behind a lively building. Zoro seemed to recognize him.

"Francois."

"Ah, Monsieur Zoro! I was not expecting to see you tonight." The man Zoro was speaking to looked around Zoro and at Sanji, smiling kindly. Sanji felt his insides warm a little, and couldn't help but like this man already. He smiled in return. He dismounted to give the man a proper greeting.

"Ah, this is Monsieur Sanji du Cuire. Sanji, this is my good friend, Francois. His father owns and runs this tavern."

Francois laughed, and moved to take Sanji's hand. "Owns? Yes. Runs? Not so much."

Sanji returned the handshake and bowed slightly. "I take it that you do that job then?"

"But of course. To the best of my limited abilities, that is. Can I do something for your gentlemen tonight?"

"Can you give us a booth near the back?" Zoro said, beginning to tie the reigns to the barred window in the back.

"Oh, leave that Zoro. I'll take care of it. Just pick one of the empty booths. It's a little full tonight, but I had a feeling." With that, Francois took the reigns from Zoro and ushered both the gentlemen inside with a few shoo's.

Sanji didn't look around too much once he was inside. They went through the dingy kitchen and through the doors that led to the bar. Zoro got a couple of hollers of recognition which he returned enthusiastically. Then he led Sanji around the bar to the "back" of the room where several curtained booths sat behind many tables. They took the one at the end.

"People know you here?" Sanji said, once he sat down.

"Yes, but they don't know you, so don't worry on it. And if they have any questions, they know better than to ask me, or bring it up at all."

The change in Zoro's speech hadn't gone unnoticed by Sanji. The swordsman also seemed more… relaxed somehow. A little less like he was sitting on something uncomfortable. Despite his hatred for the man, Sanji had done a lot of observing on his part. He had to. It was crucial, back then, that he scope out his competition. But he never got past the muscle headed, sea weed haired, infuriating exterior. He _did_ know that Zoro hadn't always been nobility. And sometimes he could tell that Zoro would rather be elsewhere than the castle. No matter how much he impressed other people, Sanji could tell he didn't belong there. It was similar to how he felt at times. A little trapped, slightly suffocated, and usually frustrated. Not that anyone was allowed to let that show. But the countenance of people who had that disposition was similar. And now Sanji was sure. This Zoro was a lot calmer, a bit cruder, and much more comfortable in his surroundings.

Sanji opened his mouth, hoping to get straight to the point and leave, but a slight knock outside their booth and suddenly Francois popped his head through the curtain.

"Anything to drink?"

"You know me." Zoro grunted.

"And for Monsieur Cuire?"

"Ah… whatever Monsieur Zoro is having will be good enough for me, I'm sure." Sanji said as eloquently as he could muster. He hadn't thought they would order drinks at all.

Francois smiled. "Have you eaten yet? Margaret came over with Papa's dinner and brought too much as usual. Don't tell me that palace food filled you up, Zoro. You know she'll have fits if she thinks you're not eating well enough."

Zoro chuckled. Sanji was slightly surprised to hear amusement in the form of anything but a guffaw come out of the swordsman's mouth, but the sound settled nicely with him. It was like warm air washing over him.

"Well, as long as it's not her chicken and dumplings-"

Francois gasped. "I'm telling her you said that. But no, it's actually spatzle with bacon and cheese. And there's enough for both of you."

Sanji was about to decline but Zoro interrupted.

"I could never turn down your sister's cooking, even if it _is_ chicken and dumplings."

Sanji no longer had the chance to protest, and Francois had already left to retrieve their food. His brow creased, and he sat back, arms crossed.

"Monsieur, I did not originally plan to-"

"Yes yes. Business and all. But I'm hungry. And since you are the one who called _me_ out at _my_ inconvenience, the least you can do is allow me a good meal." Zoro said, grinning at Sanji's indignance. "And since I can tell I'm not going to like what you have to say, let me eat first, so you don't ruin my appetite."

Sanji glared, not really quite sure how to reply to that. Now that he had to wait for the buffoon to finish eating, and he was going to be forced to eat what he was sure was terrible food, he didn't know how to fill in the gaps of conversation. He hated eating in silence, but awkward company dictated otherwise.

"So what did you think?" Zoro said suddenly.

Sanji looked up from the spot he was staring at on the table. "Think of what?"

"Fencing. This morning." Zoro managed to find a lovely bit of stain on the curtain to stare at. But he couldn't help but ask. He was sure he'd get nothing but insults and snide remarks from the man about his match that morning, but he had to ask.

Sanji had to think for a moment. He wasn't expecting Zoro to make an effort towards conversation.

"Well… I mean… you were, that is to say, I've never watched many fencing matches. And even though I've been at the palace for so long I've never watched one of yours. But I could tell that you trumped- oh what was his name-DuMond-"

"DuPont." Zoro corrected.

"Ah yes. The man should just give it up. Compared to you- I mean, well, he doesn't look like he's built for that sort of thing, does he?" Sanji was deliberately trying to avoid complimenting the other man. He didn't like the idea of admitting that Zoro was a brilliant, masterful, graceful… what was he saying again?

"It was interesting." Sanji finished, frustrated with himself.

Zoro wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer either. "What do you mean DuPont isn't built for fencing? He's a former champion. He obviously must have some talent at it."

Sanji tried not to roll his eyes. It was something his adopted father Zeff, had managed to kick, literally, out of his habits when he was 11.

"You're better than him."

Zoro look puzzled. "Well, I beat him, didn't I? That's stating the obvious."

"You're very good!" Sanji huffed. "I mean to say, because of your skill, you made him look as if he were new to fencing. You looked like you knew what you were doing, obviously. It was probably one of the shortest matches I have ever seen."

Zoro was much more satisfied with that, and he tried, with little success to stop from grinning like an idiot. Instead, he propped both elbows up on the table and rested his chin on his thumbs, his fingers interweaved, as is he were praying. In fact, he was trying to hide the blush he knew was coming. Once again he found that brilliant stain on the curtain.

And thankfully, it was then that Francois poked his head through again, along with two arms laden with large plates. Whoever this "Papa" man was, he must be entirely huge, if the amount of food on their two plates combined were left overs.

"Here you are. Ah, here's Margaret with the drinks. Let me know if you need anything." Francois said, bowing himself away. The next moment a pretty, busty, freckled, blue-eyed red head popped her head in, accompanied with two mugs of what Sanji guessed to be ale.

"Zoro! Francois told me that you really liked my chicken and dumplings I brought over last time! You are so sweet!" She set the drinks down, her cleavage practically pouring out of her dress. She grabbed Zoro's ears and kissed him twice on both cheeks.

"Margaret!" Zoro yelped.

"Oh don't be shy! You know I had plenty of plans to marry you before-"

"Margaret!" Zoro said loudly. "I have not introduced you yet! This is Monsieur Sanji du Cuire. He's a chef. Perhaps he can give you a few tips."

The fiery red head immediately turned her attention to Sanji.

"Oh! A friend of Zoro's! Enchante!" She grabbed Sanji's ears as well and kissed both his cheeks. Sanji was quite surprised but hadn't forgotten his manners. He took Margaret's hand and held it to his lips.

"Enchante mademoiselle! Such a beautiful flower in such a dark place. How refreshing." He said in the silkiest voice he could muster. He could see Margaret visibly blush.

"Oh my. Zoro, where did your friend get all his manners, and why has he not given some to you?" She giggled. Sanji returned her hand to her.

"Let me know if you need anything boys." And with that she disappeared.

Zoro glared at Sanji. "She's married."

This time, Sanji did roll his eyes. "Simply because she's a married woman does not mean she should not be treated like a diamond. All women should-"

Zoro held up his hand. "Spare me. I'm about to eat."

With that, he took up his fork and tucked into his plate.

Sanji didn't bother to try and take the argument any further. But if he was going to get Zoro to fall in love with Nami, he was going to have to teach the man better manners, at least. He picked up his fork and surveyed his food. It smelled fine, didn't look poisonous. He deemed it was safe for his delicate palate.

After they had finished eating, which, by the way, Sanji found it had been a very decent meal, Margaret's husband was lucky indeed, they pushed their plates aside and Zoro looked at Sanji expectantly.

Sanji sighed, suddenly finding himself faced with harsh realization, and knowing he wasn't quite ready for it. But he was already here. He had already been through too much awkwardness and difficulty to get here with this man.

"Zoro… during dinner last night, Nami said something that I am sure she did not mean for me to-"

"She already told me that you know. If you have brought me all the way out here tonight to talk about _that_-"

"No! I don't care. I mean, I do- no no no, not like- I- you… Oh hell. Marry the woman, damn it! I know you prefer m- not women, but don't you see? She loves you! She will only be happy with _you_! I have had to put aside my own selfish feelings for her because I cannot make her happy! But you, you can! And she's beautiful! She can bear your children, make you happy, love you for the rest of your life! What is wrong with that!" Sanji said, his fists balled tightly, his throat constricted. He couldn't bring himself to look the other man in the face. He knew he was begging. Begging for him to love the woman _he_ loved. There wasn't a damn thing right about this situation.

Zoro sat back, dumbfounded. The man had brought Zoro here to beg him to marry Nami? He wanted to laugh. He wanted to pick his jaw up off the floor. He wanted to punch the idiot and grab his face and kiss him at the same time. He was just too stunned to be disappointed, but he knew his shock would wear eventually.

"Zoro-"

"What is wrong with that? Did you ask me what is wrong with that?" Zoro said suddenly.

Sanji looked at Zoro and blinked. "Y-yes. What is wrong with it?"

Zoro's head tilted to the side as he considered the other man. "What's wrong with it is that it's not true. Three things. Number one was that she can bear my children. Number two was that she could make me happy. Number three was that she could love me for the rest of my life. Two out of three Monsieur. She can bear my children and love me as hard and as long as she wants. But she will _never_ make me happy. And I? I have the power to make her happy? No, I do not. I. Do. Not. Love. Her." 

"But-" Sanji began to interject.

"She would not settle for anything less, I am afraid." Zoro continued. "She knows I could never love her, thus I can never make her happy. Sanji, she can never love you, and I think you realize that because of that, she could never make _you_ happy. You two… simply do not understand. You love her blindly, she loves me blindly. Blind love never made anyone happy. You cannot make me fall in love with her."

"But if you would just try-"

"Try to do what, exactly? Go against what is natural to me? Against my own fundamental nature?"

"But surely, Zoro, you have not always been…"

"Gay, Sanji? I have not always been attracted to other men?" Zoro was angry now. In his opinion the night had been perfect up until this moment. But of course it wasn't to last. "If you must know, since becoming aware of my own sexuality, I have _always_ preferred men. I have never been attracted to a woman. What you are telling me is like telling a fish to grow legs, live out of water, and breathe air! It is not possible. And if that is not what you are asking me to do, you are then asking me to lie. I will not _lie_ to her Sanji. She means the world to me, believe it or not, and I would not feign love for her and ruin the rest of our lives! Not for your sake, not for hers!"

Sanji stared at Zoro. "If you would just _try_, Zoro. I am begging you-"

"If Nami thought that I was in love with you, and knew that _she_ could not make me happy, but you could, and she asked you to fall in love with me, would you?" Zoro didn't want to ask the question. He knew what Sanji's answer would be, and he didn't want to hear it. But he had to get his point across. This had to end before it got anymore out of hand than it already did.

Sanji felt the blood drain from his chest, even as his heart pounded painfully.

"W-what?"

"Hypothetical situation, Sanji. Would you do it?"

"I… well… I am not-"

"To make her happy."

"That is not a fair question, Zoro-"

"How is that not fair? It's exactly what you're asking me to do! You were going to say, "I am not gay". Well _I_ am not a heterosexual! The situation is identical. And your answer?"

Sanji did not want to give in. But he had no more straws to grasp at. Briefly Sanji wondered what married life with Zoro would be like. Several strange images flashed through his mind that he preferred not to explore any further.

"No."

"As I thought." Zoro said, hoping he didn't hear disappointment in his own voice. Sanji looked at him, confused.

"Then what do I do, Zoro. I cannot let her go on like this-"

Zoro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sanji briefly wondered again if it was soft.

"Nami and I actually spoke at length on this subject today. Perhaps some of my more brash and callous behavior has not made things any easier on her. But I think I was able to make her understand that I love her, but not in the way she will ever want me to. Much like she did with you…" Zoro flinched. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"She told you about that?" Sanji said, crestfallen.

"Not at length. Moreover she told me that you knew. I think things will be better from now on." Zoro folded his arms again and frowned. "I do not enjoy being at odds with you, Monsieur. From the beginning I have never been a real threat to you. And I cannot make Nami happy, and you now know that it is not out of spite that I am unable to do so. I have her best interests at heart. I do not wish for anymore confrontations."

Sanji thought that sounded like a mix of an apology, and an offer of friendship. He was shocked, to say the least. He was sad, disappointed, and moreover, he had failed. But Zoro _had_ said that he spoke with Nami about it, and perhaps things were better for her now. Perhaps things would be better for him. Perhaps he still did have a chance with her, if she knew Zoro was not an option. Sanji gave a half hearted smile.

"I do not wish for any more confrontations either. And I am grateful that you spoke with Mademoiselle Nami. I feel better knowing that she has you as a friend. She is lucky."

Zoro's insides warmed at that. The evening had been up and down. Zoro hoped that from now on, his emotions would be drawn out into the open so often.

They both got up to leave, but Zoro stopped him at the bar.

"I intend to stay for a while. Would you be able to manage your way back?"

Sanji nodded, slightly disappointed not to have the man's company on his return. Once their positions had been readjusted, Sanji found he liked riding with two on a horse.

"Francois, can you give him a lamp to guide by?" Zoro said to the barkeep.

"Of course. Monsieur, follow me this way." Francois said, motioning to the kitchen.

"Ah, Zoro. Thank you for coming out here. I appreciate your time." Sanji said, and nodded his head to the other man. Zoro just nodded in return. Sanji found he was also disappointed with that farewell.

A little confused with all his disappointment, he followed Francois back into the kitchen, where the other man was digging around.

"Ah, found it. And a light… yes. There we are. Alright, follow me!" He again followed the friendly man out the back door and around the side where he found his horse tied up.

"I gave her plenty of water, so she should be fine. Let me light this for you…. ah there we are." Sanji mounted the horse as Francois untied it and handed the lamp to Sanji.

"Are you sure you can find your way back?"

"Of course."

"Good. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Monsieur Cuire. Zoro talks of you a lot. I think perhaps he has a great liking for you, which is rare, because he usually detests other courtiers." Francois said, smiling.

Sanji was surprised and highly pleased to hear that, though he could not think of a good reason that Zoro might like him.

"Ah, well, that is Zoro, is it not? I hope to come back soon. Please tell Margaret her food was superb."

Francois bowed and said, "Of course."

And with that, Sanji was off.

A/N: Thanks Chibimono Akuno, for looking up reisling. XD I changed it to dumplings, just so it would make sense. And I hope the italics work now.

Thank you so much EVERYONE for commenting. They really, really, REALLY mean a lot to me. It's okay that I don't get many, because the ones I get are so awesome! So don't stop comment and reviewing! I need more!

Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I lack sufficient beta assistance. In fact, I have none. And I wasn't able to read this one through five times to check.


	6. Chapter 6

Francois found Zoro like he often found Zoro. At the bar, his head down on the wood, a drink in his hand.

He looked forlornly at all the customers that had already begun making their way to the door. And for those who did not know any better, they were now being informed by wiser patrons.

The tavern would soon be empty.

It was well enough. His father had already disappeared for the evening again.

He approached the bar tentatively.

"He was very handsome." The brown haired, blue eyed man said. "He seemed… decent."

Zoro snorted and rolled his head in the other direction.

"He's a fool."

Francois sighed. "That I know. He's obviously a fool if he has not realized how you feel by now. I hope you do not mind, but I had front row seats to your conversation-"

"I thought I heard you breathing a few times-"

"And for all those good looks, he does not seem to have a lick of brains."

Zoro snorted again.

"But then again, neither do you."

The swordsman lifted his head, glaring. "Marry Nami? What an idiot. Dragged me all the way out here for that-"

"Got your hopes up, did he?"

Zoro scoffed. "I'm not a fool, Francois. He's not the Sanji I know-"

"Don't start that again, Zoro. It's a _dream_. You just might need to practice what you have been preaching. If he cannot love you, move on. There are many, Zoro, _many_ that would be happy and lucky to have you as a lover-"

"But I don't want anyone, Francois. I want that idiot that just walked out your back door!" Zoro said, pounding his fist on the bar. Francois sighed. Thankfully the place was already empty. Zoro could pound on the bar as much as he wanted tonight.

"Yes, well, you can't fight fools."

* * *

Sanji was chilled. His spirits were sinking and rising as he thought of all the implications the night had been dumped on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. And damn it, what happened to the warm summer air from earlier? Suddenly it seemed like an autumn night.

_/Oh yes. The other horse. Can't forget to take it back as well_

_I have to take things slow. If I'm going to have any chance of wooing Nami, I'm going to have to take it day by day. She must still be heart broken, but if perhaps she has finally realized that she cannot have Zoro…_

_Zoro._

_What a strange man._

_He's not at all what I thought he was. He was actually able to string several intelligent thoughts together._

_He's not bad, on the whole. If he continues to treat Nami respectfully, I wouldn't mind spending time with him. There certainly not enough people at Versailles that understand what it's like, not coming from nobility./_

Sanji let his thoughts roam around as they came, often stopping to picture Zoro sitting across from him. When he laughed. When he had put his chin in his hands liked that, that pleasant look on his face. It wasn't often that Sanji saw Zoro doing anything but sneer in his general direction.

And he had to admit, that had mostly been Sanji's own doing.

_/He really is a superb fighter._

_He seems to keep decent company, even among commoners. And the tavern was comfortable, the service was good. The price-_

_Sacre bleu ( --- XD) , I forgot to pay/_

Sanji gasped for a moment, but realized that it probably wasn't the end of the world. He would simply have to make it up to the other man.

_/What is something a swordsman would like? I hope he didn't think I was trying to be rude…/_

_

* * *

_

Zoro was quite drunk. He couldn't see straight, and suddenly he found it entirely appropriate to fall asleep on his stool, his drink halfway to his mouth.

The poor bartender sighed. "Zoro, you are simply too much. Come. I'm not letting you go back to the palace like that. Get up you fool!"

Zoro was rudely awakened by a pair of Francois', shaking his arm.

"Whuzzat?"

Francois shook his head and did his best to slide Zoro off the stool and into a standing position beside him. He hooked the swordsman's arm over his shoulder and led him to the set of stairs that led to his own bedroom.

He hadn't lived at home for two years now. The tavern was pretty much his responsibility. He'd see to opening, sometimes as early as sunrise, and closing, sometimes as late as sunrise. He served the patrons, cleaned the bar, tables, floors, and kitchen. The only other two employees were a waitress by the name of Charlice that came in, on a good week, three days out of seven, and a cook, if you could call it that, who came in on the weekends.

It was a lot to manage, but it kept him busy, and kept his pocket fairly full. He tried to blow his lengthy tresses out of his eyes, but couldn't manage well enough.

Opening his bedroom door with his foot, he dragged the inebriated swordsman to his bed, throwing him unceremoniously on top of the covers.

_/Ugh. Expensive clothing again. So many damn buttons._

Francois got to work on Zoro's boots, then made it to his shirt, only managing to get the first two layers off, leaving the under shirt on. To hell with the man's pants. But the least he could do was remove the sword and buckle. Which he did.

Zoro slept like a brick through it all, only stirring once when Francois removed his sword. He managed to open a bleary eye, flop his arm over his stomach, then begin snoring.

Francois couldn't help but sigh again. He didn't like seeing Zoro like this. Even when Zoro was at peace with the world, he drank hard. The man liked to drink and that's all there was to it. But Francois knew the difference between a happy drunk and a sad one. And Zoro was the saddest of them all.

He'd let him sleep it off through the night, then when he woke up, he'd make the swordsman clean the tavern from top to bottom, until it shined. By then Zoro's mood would usually return to normal, and he'd send him back on his way, to the palace, with a groan and a moan from the other man.

Francois knew what it was liked to be Roronoa Zoro's wife. For three years now, he'd looked after the man, fallen in love with him, had his heart broken, and settled for being in a marriage without any of the good perks.

He only hoped Sanji would come to his senses soon. He wasn't sure if he could bear to watch Zoro fall any farther than he already had.

* * *

Zoro returned to the castle the next day as discreetly as he could. It wouldn't do to have been discovered wandering into the palace at noon the next day in the same clothes he had worn the day before. Smelling. Badly.

Cleaning the tavern always made Zoro work up quite a sweat.

He managed to slip into his room without anyone noticing. He slowly backed into his room, closing the door while checking that no one had seen him, when he heard a "tsk tsk" behind him.

Damn.

Marie.

He turned around, digging out his biggest smile.

"Marie… you're looking… robust today!"

The petite young woman, a 16 year old blonde with twinkling brown eyes, smiled sweetly at him. Zoro knew that smile, and it was anything but sweet. How he managed to be cowed by the likes of this female he couldn't comprehend. But there it was.

"Oh, simply wonderful my lord. And how are you on this fiiiiine after_noon_?"

"Oh. Well. Actually, in desperate need of a bath, and then… lunch?" He said, both said in the politest requesting voice he could muster, scratching the bridge of his nose.

Marie just smiled at him and resumed polishing the table.

"Very well my lord."

Zoro did a double take. Marie always gave him no end of hell when he came back to the palace dirty and in the middle of the day. And she made sure at least everyone in the palace heard about it by dinner.

"Oh? You do not mind?" He said, weary of what the conniving woman might be up to.

"Of course not! I am in exceptionally high spirits today my lord! My sweet heart, my Henry, has given me a gift today! A necklace! Just the one I wanted, my lord!"

Zoro mentally patted himself on the back. He knew that would come in handy.

"Ah, that's good to hear, Marie."

"Let me get my sister and the others. We will be back in no time! I made some tea for you while you wait!" And she was off, all smiles and sparkles.

Zoro exhaled, falling back on his bed. It was tragic, palace politics. If you wanted anyone to do anything for you properly, a number of favors had to be done. If you wanted anyone to keep their mouth shut about your private business, you either had to be sleeping with them or paying them. It exhausted and annoyed Zoro to no end. He'd rather just slit a few throats.

He rubbed at his temples. There were a lot of things he hadn't thought about since waking up to a massive headache that morning. He hadn't had the opportunity. He had woken up next to Francois, which never failed to shock him, no matter how often it happened, and no matter how many clothes they were both still wearing. And then Francois was on him like a hawk on a rabbit, yelling out instructions, not even giving the man a proper cup of coffee or let him dip his head in a bucket of cold water. He looked at his tea with disdain. Tea was a sad excuse for coffee, which was a bad replacement for alcohol. The red wines they had at the palace weren't bad, but nothing replaced a good mug of ale. Except several good mugs of ale.

He began stripping off his outer layers, working on his boots, removing his sword and then stopping there. If he got anymore nude, the maids would accuse him of impregnating them.

They arrived timely enough, caring large buckets of steaming water. Nine of them. Only eight with buckets, but one with all manner of soaps that Zoro refused to use. Once they had poured the water in the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom, and laid out his towels, he shooed them off with thanks and smiles.

Finally he peeled of his last shirt, tossing it to the marble floor, letting his pants slide down to his ankles, stepping out of them and into the hot water.

The one thing he did indulge in was bubbles.

And lots of them.

Because damn it, people liked to walk in at the most inopportune moments, and Zoro found that a little camouflage was necessary for one's own safety.

He didn't need people speculating about the size of his…

Anyway.

He felt his muscles begin to relax. He lay back, sliding into the water up to his nose, and closed his eyes. The tension in his neck muscles began to undo itself, and the pain began to ebb away.

He sighed.

_/Damn him._

_Damn him damn him damn him._

_Damn me./_

If only the blond man new. If only he knew how cruel he had been last night by asking Zoro to marry Nami, how cruel he had been when his answer to Zoro's hypothetical situation had been no.

How cruel it was to know that Sanji flitted in and out of his dreams last night. It hadn't been a solid story, like it normally was. Just flashes of instances. Sanji, him, and everyone else sitting in a galley, eating.

Sanji cooking.

Zoro washing dishes.

Fighting uniformed attackers.

Fighting each other.

Three swords against two very long, agile, gorgeous legs.

Falling over each other.

Kissing roughly.

Biting him.

Shoving him against a wall.

Them sitting at a table together, simply talking.

Sanji crying.

Zoro laughing.

Softer kisses.

Being older.

And then he had woken up to a warm body, and Zoro knew that everything was alright. That he had woken up next to the one he had been dreaming about.

And then there was Francois' face.

Zoro didn't like to think that he had much of a heart to break, more like, a libido and psychological needs, but if you could say that his libido and psychological needs were as good as a heart, it _was_ broken everytime he didn't wake up to Sanji.

He could feel the tension in his body building again. He growled and hoisted himself up, reaching for the soap that didn't stink so much of flowers. He scrubbed angrily at his arms and chest, standing up to do his legs. He ran his soapy hands through his short hair and sat back down in the water, hoping to enjoy it while it was still warm.

Purposely avoiding his nether regions.

He was above that, damn it.

But his mind wasn't.

He had never dreamed about Sanji in an erotic way before (not that he hadn't _thought_ about Sanji in an erotic way before), but a few of the images from last night certainly accounted for the stirring in his thighs. Even those few images did much more for Zoro than his own imagination ever did.

Partly because he never let himself get too carried away with his imagination.

But it seemed to be running rampant right now.

Shoving Sanji against the wall, grabbing the back of his head, his hand weaving through that gold hair that he just _knew_ was so silky, crushing his lips against the other mans. Cigarettes and sweet, hot and perfect, he knew Sanji's mouth would be heaven.

Zoro licked his lips as one hand wandered idly down his torso, stopping briefly at his navel, toying at the curly soft hair that began just below there. He closed his eyes.

It wouldn't hurt just once.

Like he told himself every time.

His own tongue exploring every inch of that beautiful mouth, dominating the other man's delicious tongue, pulling away and nipping at his jaw bone none too gently. He wanted to hear Sanji's voice. Wanted to know if the other man's moans would be the symphony he imagined them to be. His breath hot on Sanji's pale, creamy expanse of neck. In his mind, he ran his tongue over that pulse, stopping just beneath the earlobe, and biting there, hard, bruising. That time Sanji would cry out.

Zoro could hear his own little sigh as he swiftly closed the distance between his hand and his hard cock. He inhaled sharply, calloused fingers clasping his throbbing member, his other handing gripping the porcelain edge of the tub, his sinewy back curved in a sensual arc, well muscled legs spread as wide as he could let them. His mouth opened, his head fallen back against the tub as his middle finger easily found the tip of his arousal, expertly kneading it to unbearable sensitivity.

He imagined rolling his hips roughly into Sanji's, grinding them together, then in a thought that made Zoro's thighs quiver, he imagined Sanji falling to his knees in front of the other man, looking up at him with smoldering eyes.

"Nnnn…"

The thought, even without completion, made him seethe. He moved his hand from his length to the tender sacs beneath, alternating between fondling them and stroking his swollen erection.

He let the thought play out in his head. Sanji, undoing his breeches, pulling his hot, dripping member out, that pink tongue darting out between a pair of kiss swollen lips.

He began to pump his aching stiffness faster, his hips no longer stationary, but meeting his hand with desperate thrusts, water sloshing slightly.

Sanji's lips kissed the weeping head tenderly then he licked his lips, tasting Zoro's seed, only to return for more. Placing his lips over the head, in one swift movement, Sanji took Zoro's cock into his hot, wet, perfect, searing mouth.

Zoro arched his back even further as his muscles tightened impossibly and his release engulfed him – thick desire pulsing from his cock, his swollen sacs pulling tight against his body, buttocks tense – his seed spilling into the water.

He fell slack against the bottom of the tub, his one arm the only thing keeping his head out of the water. His other hand was still gently wrapped around his overly sensitive, now limp member. His breath was coming in short gasps and he felt his entire body relax again.

"Sanji…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Chibimono Akuno's help on the reisling!

This is my first solo lemon, lolz, so I know it needs work. I'm rusty on my lemon in general, but I trust myself that for the actually ZxS (yes, there will be plenty, I'm sure) will be much better.

I just wanted to pump something out before the weekend, so there isn't as much Sanji POV as I would normally try and fit into a chapter, not to mention this is only 8 Word pages long, as opposed to maybe 12 or 13. So bear with me. ;;

Please review and comment! I neeeed the reviews and comments!

Thanks for everyone who is reading! I 3 you!

(I turn 19 on Sunday… yay!)


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhat to Sanji's chagrin, Zoro was nowhere to be found the next morning. For some inane reason, he had been kept up all night by the thought that he might have insulted the swordsman unwittingly by forgetting to pay. What if Zoro had not had any money on him? What if he had been forced to pay off the bartender by manual labor? What if he had been arrested! Sanji had panicked slightly at the thought, but put it to rest when he thought of how close Zoro and the bartender had seemed.

That was something else that had been buzzing around in his head since he left Zoro at the tavern.

_Is Francois Zoro's lover?_

Not that Sanji was about to make it his business to keep tabs on another man's lovers, but he was curious. For some reason he felt he needed to know.

_What makes a man attracted to another man in the first place? What kind of man does Zoro find… attractive?_

And for some reason Sanji couldn't fathom, he couldn't picture Francois being Zoro's lover. Thinking on Francois, the blond chef didn't think there was anything particularly _unattractive_ about the bartender, but it just didn't fit. Zoro didn't seem like the type to settle down with someone so… domestic. Or polite for that matter. Francois seemed like the gentle type. Sanji imagined Zoro would want someone a little rougher. He needed someone who could challenge him-

_Why am I thinking about this anyway? Who am I to say what the man **needs**? I wouldn't have the slightest clue what type of men Zoro finds appealing, nor should I even be thinking about it!_

Nonetheless, thoughts along this similar train of thought plagued Sanji throughout the day. And despite his own reassurances that Zoro had _not_ been arrested, the fact that the green haired swordsman had not shown up by mid afternoon had driven Sanji to a slight panic. He had asked simply _everyone_ in the palace if they had seen the other man, but no one knew. Nami had not seen him, Luffy and Ussop had not seen him, none of the maids he had spoken to had seen him yet either. He went to the stables to ask if he had arrived, and no one had seen him there either. At four in the afternoon, he returned to the stables again to fetch his horse and head back to the tavern, when he bumped into the object of his distress wearing fencing gear and looking slightly disturbed.

"There you are! Where have you been! I have been looking for you all day! I thought you had been arrested!" Sanji yelled rather indelicately as he grabbed Zoro by the shoulders.

Zoro was more than slightly alarmed and certainly very surprised to have run into Sanji so suddenly. He had spent the afternoon (after his bath) training, trying to avoid anymore distracting thoughts. He had worked himself into a thorough depression, and was avoiding having to think about facing Sanji again, or how he was to work out his strategy.

Zoro was a swordsman after all, and failure was simply not an option.

Not to mention the fact that Sanji had his hands on him and seemed to be concerned about something.

"I… arrested? What-why… huh?" Zoro was able to stutter out, sounding completely stupid.

"Last night! I did not pay! You never came back to the palace! I thought perhaps I left you stranded without any money to pay and you had been arrested even though you seemed so friendly with Monsieur Francois-"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulders in return to draw the other man's attention. "Sanji, I had plenty of money on me, but more importantly, even if I did not, Francois would never call the police on me. In fact, he made me clean the tavern from top to bottom-"

"Christ, I knew it! I cannot tell you how humiliated I am. I do not know how to properly apologize for putting you in that position-"

Sanji was interrupted by Zoro's laughing. He let go of the other man and allowed himself to be steered away from the stables and back towards the courtyard.

"Monsieur?"

"You don't understand." Zoro's bad mood took an upswing when he realized the other man had been worried about him. "I have often had to clean the tavern when I decide to spend the night. As a matter of fact, I am never charged when I go to Francois'. It is simply the way it is. I am sorry to have caused you such worry. I ended up getting… well, slightly drunk last night, and Francois, knowing so, would not let me travel back alone. I got back this afternoon, and decided to punish myself with a little training. I had no idea you were worried. I should have told you last night that the tab was taken care of." Zoro said, smiling.

Sanji could only mutter a few "ah"s of understanding. He laughed a little.

"That is a relief. I thought perhaps I might be overreacting."

They continued to talk as they made their way back to the palace.

"Will you be at dinner tonight?" Sanji remembered to ask.

"Oh, well, it's probable. Mademoiselle Nami gets a little furious when I do not turn up for a while, mostly because she knows where I've been."

"Ah hah. She's quite a sharp one."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'll see you then."

Zoro nodded and Sanji was left alone in the corridor as Zoro returned to his room. Again, Sanji was slightly disappointed with that farewell, but decided not to dwell on it. It was an approach he found was the most healthy to take with the swordsman.

* * *

It wasn't much, but it was a huge leap from the night before. Going from point A to point B (point A being, "Will you marry Nami?" to point B being "I was worried about you") was a huge step. And Zoro was quite ecstatic with it. He had been given enough of a string to begin spinning a plan in his head.

At moments he was disturbed with himself, being yanked along this chain, his emotions being so up and down so _easily_. The swordsman in him didn't want to admit that he could be so human, and that his human side could act so young and immature.

But he was pleasantly surprised with what he could allow himself to feel around the other man, or rather, what the other man _made_ him feel. At times it was infuriating, humiliating, and frustrating. But then there were those times, mostly the times in his dreams, where it was… so right. And it all just seemed to fit and maybe he could say that he felt… whole.

It would take time to become Sanji's friend. Probably longer still to pry Sanji away from the idea that Nami was still a romantic option. And even longer after that, if it was possible at all, to get the blond man to warm up to the idea that Zoro was going to make him his lover even if it killed them both, damn it.

* * *

Sanji woke up one day with that anxiety ridden feeling that he had forgotten something terribly important. He had been dreaming about it, and for a few cloudy seconds, he consciously thought about it, but the more he became lucid, the less he remembered. It was extremely worrisome. But as he stretched and blinked his eyes awake, the feeling faded. He tried to grasp at what it was, but decided it must not be that important anyway.

A month had passed in which not much had occurred at all. In one way he was unsettled by this, thinking that he was forgetting something, but in another way he was content, because although nothing dramatic had happened, something subtle had begun to grow.

He could honestly say a month ago that Mademoiselle Nami was his closest acquaintance at Versailles, which wasn't saying much. She was the person he equated the most with knowing, but to say he knew her very well at all besides a basic biography would be a lie. And as far as he knew, she didn't know him beyond his name and occupation. He held everyone at a distance in the same manner. Since a month ago, however, there was someone with which he could share a word or two, someone with which he could knowingly share something in common with. Someone he knew he didn't hate, knew he could trust to be sincere, someone he knew was simply there should he need him.

He and Zoro didn't _mean_ to spend a lot of time together. They did not get together at the beginning of each day to plan out what they would do. It was coincidence, or rather, a natural occurrence, that they constantly happened to find each other in one another's company. It was mostly off palace grounds, or merely walking around the gardens. They often went horseback riding together (though on separate horses) out into the countryside. When they spoke it was purposely not about deep things or things very personal.

They seemed relaxed in each other's company however, is what other courtiers noted the most.

They did not speak about Nami. Sanji hadn't thought about it much since then. For some reason it seemed awkward all of the sudden. In the beginning, he had planned on renewing his attempts with her. He didn't feel that it was because he had lost confidence in himself, but as time went on, the urge and drive he had once felt about the situation seemed to have left him somewhat. He didn't want to think of himself as a fickle person, someone undedicated. But the idea that Nami did not love him wasn't as hurtful as it once was. He felt almost a little burnt out, and figured that his vigor would return at some point. At which time he would renew his efforts. But he had been vigilant for over a year, and felt he had a well deserved break from it all.

But for now he was enjoying present company.

* * *

Great strides had been taken on Zoro's part to reign in his self control. More and more the relationship between himself and Sanji was rapidly cooling in one way, and then slowly warming in another. There was more respect between them, he thought, and more kindness. Much less anger and resentment, to be sure. In some ways he was glad for the sheer increase in interaction between the two of them, but it was monumentally frustrating how _formal_ it all seemed. The _only_ time he felt truly relaxed around the chef was when they were away from the palace, which wasn't often enough. On top of it all, the mounting pressure of Mihawk's impending arrival was causing him to lose sleep, which caused him to lie awake thinking, and that, he found, never led to anything good.

Sanji was distracting him from training. But there was nothing to distract him from Sanji. Usually he could rely on Francois to be able to talk about it with, but lately it seemed Francois didn't have the patience for it, and Nami simply wasn't an option he was considering.

But today was Tuesday evening. And though there was nothing particularly special about this Tuesday evening in August, where the air was warm and fragrant, and the moon was nearly full, Zoro had decided, once again, to accompany Monsieur Sanji to the tavern. It had become the closest thing they had to a ritual. It was never on a particular day or time. But they did it at least once a week. Since the first time, Zoro had made sure to bring his own horse, and to refrain from becoming so intoxicated that he lost his senses. It would not do to rape the other man on his own horse.

Sanji was in the middle of watching Zoro look at him disgustedly while animatedly describing in great detail a complex recipe involving crystallized cow saliva and green beans, when a great shout came up from the entrance.

"BROTHER!" Zoro was up in a flash and instantly in a three man bear hug between two men that Sanji did not know.

"Brother Zoro! I never-"

"What on earth are you-"

"How did you-"

"How are you-"

"Calm down, calm down!" Zoro had to shout, but Sanji could see the smile on his face. The chef gave Francois an inquiring look, who, in return, just smiled and winked.

"Look what the cat dragged in Francois! Sit down, sit down. Have a drink on me." Zoro said, giving Francois a look when the bartender snorted.

"Oh, a gentleman now? Don't mind if we do!" Said the darker haired one, who Sanji noticed had some strange markings on one side of his face. The other one, who had a shaved head and the pinched look of someone that looked ill, guffawed and slapped Zoro on the back before sitting down.

"Apparently not manners enough to introduce us to his company, eh Johnny?"

Zoro smiled again. Sanji was silent through all this, and more than a little surprised about the range of facial expressions his friend seemed to be exercising tonight. To him, Zoro had always seemed a little stoic, not that it bothered him. But the blond man had discovered (also to his surprise) that Zoro's smile was quite pleasant. It made his eyes, which seemed so intense and piercing most of the time, soften. Smiling also drew attention to his strong jaw and chin, and the tan skin that looked so-

"Hello? Sanji? Are you with us?"

Sanji started, realizing, to his horror, that he had been staring at Zoro while he spoke, but hadn't heard a word the other man had said.

"I… I'm sorry. I lost myself there. What did you say?" He only hoped the heat he felt in his cheeks was from the temperature of the room.

"These are my old friends, Monsieurs Johnny-" he indicated the dark haired one with the tattoo, "and Yosaku. They are free lance bounty hunters."

"Of course. A pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise friend! A friend of Brother's is a friend of ours." Yosaku said.

"Of course, you must understand, that doesn't leave us with very many friends, does it? Brother here isn't exactly the socializing type, as you may have already guessed." Johnny said, elbowing his friend.

"How you managed to become a _noble_ is beyond my grasp of thought-"

"Well that's not very surprising, Yosaku," Francois interrupted as he set down two more mugs, "as your ability for abstract, over even simple thought, must not reach very far."

"Oh, I didn't see his Majesty the King walk in! Wait, no, you'll be the Queen, won't you? As you ARE Zoro's wife, which makes Zoro the King of France! You're still hanging around the lunatic, are you? Find yourself a solid man, Francois! This dog's no good!" Yosaku laughed, Zoro grinned.

"That's an offer, is it?" Francois winked at Sanji again. "I am most flattered, but unfortunately, her Majesty the Queen of France must decline. I have decided to become a monk, where I can walk around naked and drink wine all day."

Sanji sat back, feeling the weight of responsibility of creating idle chatter lift from his shoulders. It seemed this bunch was a talkative group. Zoro sat back as well.

"Johnny and Yosaku were my first fencing partners." Zoro murmured beneath the loud conversation across the table. "My first real friends as well. We were all bounty hunters together, until it didn't suit my training needs anymore. At that point they decided to head east again, and I came to France."

"So you have not seen them this whole time, since coming to Versailles?"

"No. But they have sent me letters, letting me know where they were and what they were doing from time to time. Mostly to inform me that yes, they were still alive, and yes, they fully intended to come back and make bothers of themselves when the time was right." Zoro smiled at this, and Sanji felt that familiar warming on his insides again. "I'm glad you could meet them. They're not exactly civilized, but they're better company that can be found anywhere at Versailles."

That stung Sanji a bit. He scratched his nose and managed an "Ah" when Zoro suddenly put his hand on his shoulder, looking shocked.

"I meant, I didn't mean to say that you, I didn't mean you, of course-"

Relieved, Sanji nodded. "I understand."

Zoro smiled again.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, if not a little louder, than Sanji had originally planned. He had never been able to finish his story about the recipe, but it didn't seem to bother him. He had found Johnny and Yosaku to be terrible good company, and very interesting people. Yosaku's mother had come from a land far to the east called Japan. She made her way to Europe on a Dutch trading ship, and had come to Ireland and met Yosaku's father. His full name was Daniel Yosaku O'Hannon, and not only did he speak French, but English and Japanese as well. And he had never once entered a school room. Johnny, he discovered, had gotten his tattoo in another eastern country called Manchuria, where, he was told, there was nothing but rolling hills and millions of sheep where nomads lived. They met each other when they were in Germany, learning how to arm wrestle.

Sanji wasn't sure what was truth and what wasn't, but all their stories were amusing enough. He thought that Usopp might enjoy their company very much.

And, as it goes with good stories and good liquor, they were all happily drunk by the end of the evening. Francois offered to let Sanji and Zoro stay at the tavern, and Johnny had even offered to put them up at the inn they were staying at, but Sanji insisted he could ride his own damn horse back to the palace, even if Zoro was already asleep on the table.

"He can ride on my horse too. It will be fun. Fine! It will be fine… Just wake the horse up. Zoro up. Wake Zoro up. Unless the horse is asleep too, then we'll wake him up as well. Francois, is the horse asleep?"

The helpless bartender sighed, and shook his head. He had hoped that tonight he could get Zoro to drink enough to loosen up around Sanji, but this was a little too loose. But he wasn't going to argue with a drunk chef. Mainly because he had never done it before and he wasn't quite sure what might happen. He went around to the back to untie Sanji's horse, the blond man dogging his heels.

"Francois, do you… do you think I'm terribly wude- I mean rude? Rude. Do you think I'm terribly… rude?"

Francois chuckled. "No Monsieur, I do not think you're terribly wude- I mean… rude. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm going to be rude. Do you mind to much?"

Francois just sighed and shook his head. "No, of course not. Do your worst."

Sanji looked at Francois very seriously, wobbling slightly, and taking the other man by the hands he said, "It's curious, you know. I mean, I'm curious. We'll, _it's_ curious, and _I'm_ curious." He gave Francois hands a squeeze. "I don't know."

Francois decided to humor him. "You don't know what?"

"About being gay." Sanji said, serious as ever. Francois felt his heart stop, and he knew he was gaping in a very rude way, but Sanji was drunk and he didn't think he cared. Sanji continued. "If I was Zoro, you wouldn't be my first choice in lovers." Sanji's face went from serious to sympathetic, and he released Francois' hands only to replace his hands with the other man's face. He looked as though he were lamenting for Francois. "It's not that you're _bad_ Francois. No, don't ever think that. You're quite good. You're very handsome. You're very nice. You don't smell bad at all, and you're very polite." He nodded, making sure that Francois understood. He let go of the bartender's face and pulled the stunned man into his arms. "But you see, that's just it, isn't it? You're too nice for him. You're just too good for Zoro Francois. Zoro needs someone… bad. Someone who will argue with him, and be rude to him, and well… he needs an untamed horse. He needs more _passion_ and _fire_ in a horse. And the horse needs to be good looking. Not that you aren't. You are. But you just aren't a horse."

Sanji pulled Francois out of the hug and settled for holding the other man by the shoulder at arm's length. "So I do not understand, Francois, why are you Zoro's lover? It's quite frustrating, so explain it to me!" Sanji ended this statement with a pouty frown.

The poor man named Francois stood there, torn between being very angry for all the salt the inebriated man before him had just thrown on wounds he previously thought healed, or laughing at the sheer earnestness of it all. Anger, however, had never solved much when dealing with a drunk man, and as a bartender, Francois knew that very well.

He tried to gather his wits, trying to think of what Sanji's point had been.

"Well… Sanji, you're right. I am not Zoro's type."

"So you agree!"

"Yes, I do. That is why I am not now, nor was I ever, Zoro's lover." He said evenly, punctuating every word. Drunk people didn't remember much, but this obviously was something that needed to be straightened out. Apparently the point got across, because now _Sanji_ was the one gaping in a very rude way.

"B-but, I thought you must be!"

"No. I'm not. Did Zoro tell you this, or did you just assume?"

"I… I assumed it so… I just… well… I thought… I don't know what I thought, now that I think about it…."

Francois lamented his life sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Well that's a relief, anyway."

That caught Francois' attention. "Relief? Why is that?"

Sanji was very serious again. "Because you're not a horse! It wouldn't be right!"

Yosaku and Johnny stumbled out the back door at that moment, carried a grumpy but conscious Zoro.

"Who's not a horse?" He asked blearily.

"Apparently not me." Francois said, handing the reigns to Sanji. "Good night gentleman, and a safe journey home."

* * *

Zoro was sleepy, warm, and more than comfortable draped over Sanji and having every legitimate excuse to be. He found this position, his arms wrapped around the chef's lean arms and thin waist, his face snuggled into the crook of the Sanji's neck where that silky hair was just tickling his nose, to be very satisfactory indeed. Sanji, it seemed, smelled like everything warm, sweet, and spicy Zoro had ever had the pleasure of smelling. And that creamy skin on his neck was _so_ soft. Zoro had the intense urge to let his tongue do what it seemed to be screaming at him to do, which, at the moment, was nibble on that delectable looking earlobe. His hands were also having a bit of trouble not running themselves along Sanji's torso.

Zoro wondered if it would bother Sanji if he did the things he wanted to do.

And Sanji wasn't exactly indifferent to the position he found himself in either. The back of his mind kept telling the front of his mind to be more reactive, but the intoxicated state in which he found himself was faithfully ignoring that voice. Besides, the front of his brain was too busy being content and fuzzy, and congratulatory about discovering Francois was indeed _not_ Zoro's horse.

"Mmm…" Sanji sighed.

Zoro returned Sanji's sigh by tightening his grip on Sanji's waist and snuggling further into the nape of the other man's neck.

"Zoro." Sanji said suddenly.

Zoro jolted, wondering if perhaps he had finally made the other man uncomfortable. "Sanji?"

"Francois is wonderful."

Zoro wasn't drunk enough to ignore that statement. "Yes… he is."

"But I'm glad he's not your horse."

"I… me too?" Zoro smiled and settled back down. "I don't think he'd make a very good horse."

"Oh, I think he'll make a good horse to _someone_, just not to you." Sanji said, matter-of-factly.

Zoro laughed. "I thought for sure I had drank more than you. But yes, I'm sure Francois will make a good horse for someone."

Sanji pulled on the reigns, bringing the horse to a stop in the middle of the road. He turned as far around as he could to face Zoro. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Zoro said, looking at the horse and back to Sanji.

"If I were a horse, I'd be a good horse for you." Sanji smiled, as if he'd just thought of something that would make Zoro's day.

"Oh really?" Zoro replied, wondering what the hell the other man was rambling about. But he didn't care much what he said, but that his mouth kept moving in the way that it was.

"Yes. You don't think so?" Sanji looked hurt.

"Well, I wouldn't know. You said it yourself, that you're not a horse. So what are you? And if you were a horse, what kind of horse would you be? And why would you be such a good horse for me?"

"Wait… wait, slow down. I… first of all, I'm a goat. A goat. And if I were your lover, no, wait- you're horse- I'd be the best kind for you. But I'm not. I'm a goat. A goat that likes other goats.""

"Oh." Said Zoro, only more confused. "Well, that's alright. I've already got a good horse."

Sanji looked shocked. "You do! But Francois said he wasn't your horse!"

Zoro shook his head, taking the reigns from Sanji and bringing the horse to a trot again. "Francois isn't my horse. My horse is my horse, of course!"

Sanji turned around again. "Oooooh. You're talking about your _horse_. I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of horse."

Zoro's head was starting to hurt.

"Sanji."

"Hm?"

"Stop talking for a bit."

"Hm."

* * *

Zoro was in pain. Quite a bit of pain, actually. He was, however, thankful that he hadn't woken up next to Francois again. He'd have to clean the tavern, and he didn't think he could attempt such a feat right now.

He was still in his clothes, he noted mournfully. Clothes were such a bother to him. Too many layers, all stiff and not very easy to move in. His poorer days were much better to his wardrobe. A poet's shirt, some pants, shoes when he could afford them. Very breezy, very moveable.

He found he couldn't move very well, and the thought of working off his old clothes in favor of new ones seemed like a very painful task. His head was throbbing painfully, and that familiar nausea one gets after drinking way too damn much was rearing its ugly head.

Zoro was also slightly confused. He wasn't used to getting hangovers this bad. Of course, he didn't remember much of what had happened the night before, so he wasn't sure how much he had drank, but he was sure that it had been at least a couple years since he'd drank enough to get this hung over.

_What did I do last night?_

Zoro concentrated hard to remember just where he had been and who he had been with.

_I think… oh. Sanji and I went to the tavern… _

Johnny and Yosaku. Oh yes.

"Now I get it." Zoro mumbled, his voice slightly horse. He scrubbed at his face, stretching and making an effort to sit up. Once this task was accomplished, he searched for any more details his brain could supply him about last night.

_My horse._

"Damn it!" Zoro growled, now getting up and searching for new clothes.

_I left her there. _

Hope Francois isn't angry.

What time is it?

"Francois is wonderful, but I'm glad he's not your horse."

Zoro stopped. "What?"

* * *

Sanji was awoken from a fitful slumber by a loud knock on his bedroom door. He sat up suddenly, immediately regretting it as the pounding in his head set in.

"Whoozzer? What? C'min." He said, confused.

Zoro walked in and laughed. "You idiot."

Sanji was even more confused now. "Wha… huh? Why am I an idiot?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, the man's hair was disheveled, he too was still in last night's clothes, and there were tell tale signs of drool on his cheek.

"Well just look at you." Zoro walked over to the vanity and picked up a hand mirror, thrusting it at Sanji. Sanji took one look in the mirror and flopped himself back down into his bed. He pulled the covers over his head.

"What do you want, Zoro? I've got a terrible head ache, and I think I'm going to relive anything I might have eaten last night."

"Come on. I've got a pounding head ache as well, but it time for lunch, and we've left my horse at the tavern."

Sanji pulled the covers just below his eyes. He glared at the swordsman.

"_We've_ left your horse at the tavern? No, I believe you were too drunk to ride your horse, so _you_ left it at the tavern."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "A small detail. I was going to visit Johnny and Yosaku anyway. And now, thanks to you, I am without a horse, so I need you to take me into town."

Sanji rolled over. "Take my horse, but I am not going outside anytime soon. I am not getting up any time soon. I'm going to die. And vomit. So go away."

Zoro sighed, disappointed. He was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't remember much about the ride home that he was sure had been more than pleasant, and was hoping for a chance to relive it.

"Ah, well, very well then. But make a human of yourself before the evening."

Sanji snorted and Zoro left.

Actually, Sanji was purposefully avoiding not going. He was utterly humiliated. Unlike Zoro, Sanji had begun to remember things about the night before, and he only hoped Zoro _hadn't_ remembered them.

_I basically told the man that I would be a good lover for him. _

Jesus Christ I must be insane.

What the hell was I thinking?

I must apologize to Francois. I can't believe I was so indecent with him.

He groaned and buried himself further under the covers.

* * *

Zoro peeked his head through the front entrance of the tavern. There didn't seem to be any customers. Francois was cleaning glasses behind the bar. Zoro cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and went in. He went up to the bar and sat down, watching his friend carefully.

"Hello Francois."

No reply.

"It has… come to my er… attention, that I left my horse here last night."

Still no reply.

"And so I came to get her."

Francois looked at the swordsman. "And?"

"And… to… apologize?"

"And?"

"Eh… hm… and to… ask you what else I need to do to earn my way back into your good graces?"

The young man sighed. "Zoro, I'm not angry about your horse. I'm not angry at all."

Zoro sighed in relief. "Excellent. I really did not mean to-"

"Zoro, Sanji and I had a strange talk last night." Francois pinned him with a stern look. Zoro gulped. "He asked me why we were lovers, because he thought that I was wrong for you. Granted, he was very drunk, and soon began to equate your would-be-lover with a horse, but regardless. How did he get it into his head that we were lovers?"

"I... do not know? I never told him that, if that's what you are thinking."

"You never perhaps… hinted at it, hoping he might be jealous?"

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Francois wasn't looking him in the eye anymore either.

"Francois, I wouldn't use you like that. Besides, he was obviously drunk. We both were. He knows you are my good friend. Perhaps since he has never known me to have a lover he just assumed."

"That's what he said." Francois set the glasses down and ran his hands through his hair. "You know, Zoro, that I have been in love with you for years. And I want your happiness. But I have to protect myself Zoro, so I had to be sure."

Those words were painful to Zoro, because he had known about Francois' feelings for a long time. First Nami, and then Francois. He could not make anyone happy, it seemed.

"Zoro, you are my friend unconditionally. And I understand your difficult position. But I think it will be better for everyone involved if you can manage to resolve this situation and hopefully it will end in your favor, if it hasn't already."

"What do you mean, if it hasn't already? Of course it hasn't."

Francois laughed. "Did you not listen to me? That idiot cook was trying to make sure I was not your lover, Zoro. He didn't think I was right for you and he was looking out for you! Don't you get it? You nor he may not understand it yet, but I think he was jealous."

"That isn't logical."

"Jealousy has no logic, Zoro. I think that whatever you are doing is working." Francois patted the other man on the shoulder. "Did he say anything after you left?"

Zoro snorted. "If he did I sure as hell don't remember it."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Francois going about his duties, Zoro just sitting there, thinking.

"He was talking about horses, I think."

"What did he say?" Francois said, looking alarmed.

"Er… well, I think I remember him saying that you were wonderful, but he was glad you weren't my horse."

* * *

A/N: ahem Sorry for the wait. This chapter was tricky. I needed a way to get the plot moving, because this story is supposed to elapse over a time of six months or so, and I can't continue to do it day by day. Because that would be a very, very, long story.

The bit about Yosaku's mother coming over on a Dutch trading ship is very plausible, as the Dutch were some of the first (along with the Portuguese) to make contact and begin trading with the Japanese. However, I didn't check my timelines, so don't bother with going through the trouble to do it, as I don't think I'll be going back to correct it if it's wrong.

Apologies for all the rampant OOC.

Oh yes, on request, thoughts are now just in italics, no more crazy slashes. If I ever have enough time (ha) I'll go back through the other chapters and change them.

Please review! Let me know if it's just utterly stupid and I should stop while I'm not so far behind. XD

Oh yeah, sorry for any mistakes, mispellings, bad grammar. Still no beta. XP


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro left the tavern after retrieving his horse. Confusion swirled through him, and he found he was unable to complete one thought before finishing another.

_So…_

If_ he were a horse, which actually means, if he were gay-_

_But he's a goa-_

_…not gay._

_And he likes other goa-_

_...women._

_So he…was thinking about me?_

_Well, he was drunk._

_It doesn't mean a damn thing. He doesn't want a horse, he wants a fucking goat._

_And I'm not a goat. I'm a horse. A lousy horse._

"Do you think he would notice if I stuck this feather in his ear, Yosaku?"

Zoro jerked his head out of the clouds and found himself between Johnny and Yosaku, who were riding their horses beside him in a leisurely manner. His own horse was just barely making a trot. He must have let the reigns slack during his pondering.

"Oh? Mon ami, have you come back to us?"

Zoro managed a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. I didn't even hear you approach."

"We only called your name several times." Johnny scolded. "We saw your horse dragging you through town. You look like hell, my friend."

Zoro muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"So how bad is it?" Johnny continued.

"How bad is what?" Zoro said.

"The blond. How far have you fallen, exactly? He obviously doesn't realize, or you've fallen into unrequited love. Ah, love. So fragile, so hellish-" Yosaku began.

"Shut up. I'm not in love."

"Yes you are." The other two said, simultaneously.

"Am not!" Zoro snapped.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" Zoro snarled.

"Fine! You don't have to yell at us! We believe you!" Yosaku and Johnny chorused triumphantly.

"..."

"Indeed. So what is your course of action? You won't leave this alone, will you? I should hope not." Johnny said.

"Admitting defeat?" Yosaku sneered.

"How ugly," Johnny scoffed, looking absolutely offended at the idea.

"Shut up! Both of you! I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't know if I should give up, keep trying, or throw myself into the nearest river! It's never been like this before…"

The two bounty hunters broke out into laughter.

"Oh, my poor, poor little muffin cheeks. You're in looooooooove. Leave it to us, we'll figure something out for you." Yosaku said, reaching across his horse to pinch Zoro's cheek, missing horribly and almost falling off his own horse.

"You're an ass, Yosaku. I wouldn't want you saddling my horse, let alone playing my cupid. What are you two doing, following me anyway? You'll never be allowed in, you know that."

"Ooooh, hoity toity now, aren't we?" Johnny said, feigning insult. "Us lowly cretins cannot soil the ground of Versailles with our dirty blood!"

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yes yes. We should be going. We only came to make sure your dog hadn't died." Yosaku assured him.

"I don't have a dog-"

"But we'll be on our way. Oh yes-"

"We forgot to mention-"

"Completely slipped our minds-"

"We leave for Germany in four days."

"Do make sure to clear your busy, _noble_ schedule to make time for old friends?" Johnny said.

Zoro smirked. "We'll see about that." He tightened his grip on the reigns and gave his horse's gut a slight kick. "Go keep Francois company!" He said over his shoulder. The bounty hunters waved at him as he raced down the road.

"Does he stand a chance?" The tattooed man inquired.

"Depends. Sanji seems like quite a mess, as far as what he wants is concerned. He hung all over Zoro last night and couldn't keep his eyes off him, but…" His friend replied.

"Sometimes if you don't want to feel something, you won't."

"Indeed."

* * *

_Maybe he won't remember?_

_If I don't act suspicious, he won't be suspicious._

_Maybe I should avoid him?_

_No…_

_It's not very serious, after all._

_It's not as though I admitted to anything-_

_Not that there's anything to admit **to**, but-_

_It could certainly be misconstrued, I'm sure-_

_I need to do something with my hands-_

_I wonder what they're preparing for tonight?_

* * *

"Goat. It's quite difficult to serve anything edible off such a creature, but when it's done right, it's quite the delicacy. We would be honored by any assistance you could give us tonight, Monsieur Cuire." 

Sanji realized he was gaping at the younger apprentice.

_Really now._

_Goat?_

Sanji coughed to hide his temporary speechlessness. "Er, who suggested that particular entree this evening?"

"Mademoiselle Robin."

"Ah. And she has much... experience eating goat's meat?"

"Apparently, Monsieur."

Sanji spent the remainder of his day in the kitchens preparing. It had been a very, very long time since he'd had to prepare goat's meat. It was usually only something eaten when there wasn't a choice of lamb or fowl or beef. His Master had taught him to never depreciate the value of any meat, however. Goat's meat was as good as gold when you were starving. Originally the Master chef had intended to serve it the way one would if serving sautéed pork with camembert sauce, but Sanji didn't like the idea of mixing goat tenderloins with a cheese sauce, so instead prepared in Navarin Printanier style, stewing the meat in a mixture of white wine and herbs. Goat's meat was tough by nature, but after it had stewed for a good two hours, the meat was juicy enough that it was about sliding off the bone.

_Perfect. Zoro probably won't even recognize it as goat's meat._

_Well, he's probably had it enough in his lifetime._

_We'll see._

"Jean! Tell Pierre not to announce the meal tonight. I want them to ask after they've tasted it."

The jumpy apprentice nodded and skittered off to find Pierre.

Cooking always calmed Sanji's nerves. It was his safe haven away from anything and everything that normally concerned him. It was his creative outlet, his chance to really shine. He was always immensely proud of his work, and even though he had never received reactions to the contrary, that moment that someone picked up that fork or spoon and placed it to their lips was the most exciting and nerve wracking moment Sanji knew.

He was a mess after cooking, so he left the cleanup and preparations beyond main course up to the rest of the chefs. He certainly couldn't show up to dinner looking, and smelling, like he did now.

* * *

"I don't know what he means by it Usopp! We were drunk!" 

"Hm… Zoro! Are you going to marry Sanji?" Luffy poked his head over the top of the chair Zoro was currently slumped in. Zoro looked up, his view of Luffy's head upside-down.

"I don't think so, Luffy."

"You can marry me."

Zoro smiled. "You're the third person in the last six months to offer themselves up to me in marriage, you know. I'm sorry Luffy, but I don't think I'd be able to feed you properly. You need a husband who can at least give you that courtesy."

Luffy frowned. "I never thought of that. Maybe I should marry Sanji instead. He would definitely be able to feed me."

That vein in Zoro's forehead throbbed. His eyebrow twitched. "You know, you'd probably have an easier time of getting him to marry you than I would."

Usopp snickered and Zoro sat up, straightening up his over coat. "You think I'm joking? I should have said yes to Nami. Or Francois."

"What about me?" Luffy interjected, pouting.

Zoro stood up and ruffled the boy's hair. "And you, most of all." Luffy smiled.

"Well, you could always go away for a while. Put some distance between yourself and this." Usopp suggested thoughtfully.

"Of course. You just want me to go away so you don't have to hear my pining."

Usopp patted Zoro's shoulder. "You're absolutely right."

They walked amicably down the corridor towards the grand dining room. Of course there was the big affair _before_ the meal, which was meeting in the ballroom that led _into_ the dining room. For an hour (thirty minutes if the king and queen were especially hungry) or so, the courtiers would do what they did best. Socialize, gossip, comment on the newest scandal, and generally make asses of themselves in Zoro's opinion. He would have skipped out on all of it if it weren't for the fact that he would be ostracized for it. And then there were the times when Sanji actually made the meal. He didn't care if he had to kiss Madam Bergutha Du Uggla (1) square on her hairy lips. He never missed it.

Speaking of Madam Horsebrush-Lips, she had spotted Zoro, so the swordsman made a straight, albeit inconspicuous, line for Mademoiselle Nami, who he saw was chittering away with Count Hugues youngest daughter, Mademoiselle Camille. _She_ was a relatively safe courtier, as she was smitten with a certain love-cook with blond hair and a curly eyebrow. Zoro didn't particularly detest her, as Sanji had never shown an interest in her. Not that he ever detested Nami, because they had been too close for such trivial entanglements. Nami spotted him and waved him over.

"Ah, Monsieur Zoro!"

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Usopp take the blunt of the blow, as Madam Du Uggla had seem to settle for pinching his nose and other… areas. He would have to make up for it later. Luffy seemed to be slowly inching away from the scene, perhaps hoping to find someone bigger than him to hide behind. The king perhaps.

"A thousand thank yous, m'ladies. You have saved me from certain death." Zoro said, taking Mademoiselle Camille's hand and giving it a small, polite kiss. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. She's a harmless old woman."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "She has more of a beard than me after five days of living in the wilderness."

Mademoiselle Camille giggled again. Nami joined her this time.

"So, Monsieur Zoro, even you have braved this massive congregation in order to taste Monsieur Cuire's wonderful food." Camille said, fanning herself, batting her eyes.

Zoro catalogued the behavior away. "Of course. It's one of the only things worth staying in this palace for. I admit, had he the level in swordsmanship that he does with a cutting knife, I wouldn't refrain from saying he might cause me some trouble."

"Oh certainly not _you_ Monsieur. Not Roronoa Zoro. They're beginning to say that you're the best there is."

Zoro scoffed. "Have you never heard of Javiere Mihawk, good lady? Are you not fortunate enough to know of the man who has never lost a single sword fight? The man who fights with a Scottish sword, nearly as tall as he himself?"

Camille "hmmd" at that, but kept smiling. "And you, Monsieur. What of that sword that you never bring to your duels here at Versailles? The one from the far east? Or should I say, _ones_…?"

Zoro's gaze narrowed. "I'm afraid, mademoiselle, that I am too unfortunate to know what you're speaking of."

Camille "hmmd" again. Zoro decided he didn't like that sound. The blond woman just kept fanning herself, batting her brown eyes at the green haired man. Nami only looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Where is Mademoiselle Robin, tonight?" Zoro said, his gaze still lingering on Camille.

"She is indisposed, sadly."

"How dreadful!" A new voice interjected from behind Nami. Zoro looked away from Camille at recognizing Sanji's voice. "That's simply terrible. Should I make something refreshing for her?"

Nami smiled awkwardly. "Yes, that would be wonderful of you Monsieur. I'm sure Robin would be very grateful. I am so looking forward to tonight's meal. What have you devised for us tonight?" Nami said, allowing Sanji to kiss her on both cheeks. She held onto his hand as he stepped away.

Zoro didn't notice this however, as his brain was still reeling from the prior conversation. His face was intense, the closest thing Sanji had ever seen it to anger in such a public place.

"Eh, actually, it's a surprise tonight, Nami." He smiled at her, feeling her squeeze his hand unnecessarily hard. She squinted at him, hoping he would get the message. Something was wrong here.

"Well, it's about time, the king is simply famished after the hunt today, so he's in quite the hurry for supper. Shall we head towards the entrance?" He offered. Zoro didn't make any sign of recognition, but instead stalked off towards the entry way. Camille giggled and followed quickly at his heels.

"What was that about-" Sanji began to say, before he was interrupted by the sound of a bell being rung.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to communicate much more than that with Nami, as the queen had asked her to sit beside her this evening. Zoro ended up sitting across from him, with that Camille at his side. Usopp was on Sanji's right, and Luffy was on Zoro's other side.

Zoro still looked like he was deep in thought. What Sanji couldn't understand was why Zoro said nothing about the arm Camille had woven around Zoro's. She seemed quite satisfied with herself, but the situation wasn't making sense with the cook.

"Ah, I am to understand that tonight's entrée is a surprise, Monsieur Sanji?"

Sanji was slightly startled as the king addressed him, but he pulled himself together, stood up, bowed and said, "If it please your majesty. I would prefer that everyone first taste the entrée before asking what it is."

"Oh dear, it must be something unpleasant, don't you think?" The queen said.

Sanji smiled. "Oh not unpleasant. More… common, actually."

"Oh let's make a game of it! The first person to guess what the dish is shall win an evening with our very talented Monsieur Sanji!" The queen said, excited.

Sanji laughed. "It's a terrible thing, your majesty. For I should hope you will guess the entrée, but I should hate to bear the king's wrath, were that the case!"

Everyone laughed. "Rest assured, Monsieur Sanji, Her Majesty shall not be familiar any _common_ dishes-" The king began.

"Oh do stop. I ate, oh what was it called, oh yes, a dreadfully vulgar name. I ate a catfish once!"

Many of the courtiers gasped.

"Was it awful, your Highness?" Nami asked. Nami actually knew very well what catfish tasted like, and loved them. This was a part of the very well practiced act on her part.

"Oh, simply dreadful, dear. I should hope you'll never have to experience."

"Very well. Shall we begin? Let us start with the first course. The dish that must be guessed will be the second to last course before dessert." Sanji said, bowing again. All at once several page boys approached the table and lifted the domed silver lids (gold, in the case of the king and queen) from the table, revealing the dish. Several wonderful aromas filled the air, and immediately courtiers picked up their knives and forks to begin. The first three courses went off without a hitch. There still not much movement or sound from Zoro, besides going through the mechanics of eating, something which displeased Sanji immensely, as he had never done that at one of _Sanji's_ meals. He was sure to get a reaction out of Zoro during the entrée.

Zoro, for his part, hadn't even heard what had been said from the point that Sanji had told them dinner was about to begin. Camille had seen fit to wrap her arm around Zoro's, keeping him uncomfortably close at all times. She even _sat_ beside him. Zoro didn't care much what she did, it was what she so obviously _knew_ that bothered him.

He couldn't do anything about it at this point, however, so he decided to begin enjoying his meal. He looked up just in time to see shock on Sanji's face as Luffy said,

"Sanji, I want to marry Zoro."

The other courtiers around him laughed. Sanji looked a little stunned. "Well, Luffy, that's… interesting."

Luffy smiled. "But Zoro said you'd make me a better husband, because you can cook for me, and he can't."

That vein that had popped out on Zoro's forehead earlier seemed to have found its way to Sanji's brow now. The same eye twitching movement as well.

"Well, I suppose that would be true, Luffy. However, I can't marry you, since you can't give me children."

Luffy whined. "But who am I going to marry?"

Zoro frowned. "Yes, who will he marry, Sanji?"

"Oh I know!" Mademoiselle Camille interrupted. "He can marry Mademoiselle Nami! They can have their own personal cook, and she can give him children!" She giggled, thinking this was very clever.

"But I don't want children. Sanji wants children!" Luffy pouted.

Camille smiled slowly. "Then, perhaps, _Monsieur Cuire_ should marry Mademoiselle Nami."

Sanji blushed slightly, and Zoro felt his blood pressure rising.

"Oh, but Zoro wants to marry-" Luffy started.

Nami suddenly laughed very loudly from her end of the table. "My, this has hall been so delicious! I can't wait for the next entrée!"

"Meat?" Luffy said, hopefully.

Zoro's heart was pounding in his chest. This woman was giving him an anxiety attack. Luffy was giving him an anxiety attack. He was giving _himself_ an anxiety attack. Pages were bringing out the next dish and he honestly thought, for the first time, he wouldn't be able to eat whatever it was Sanji had made.

He was wrong.

A familiar scent hit his nose as the boy lifted the lid. It was heavily masked by something else, but it struck Zoro as odd that he should smell this meat here. But he was so distracted he couldn't think of what it was. But the smell was familiar and nostalgic, and the effect was that he began to calm down. He picked up his fork and knife, cutting into the obviously _very_ tender meat with some curiosity.

"Oh, delicious-"

"What could it be?"

"I've certainly never had something like this before-"

"This is spectacular-"

And the comments went on an on. He spared Sanji a glance, only to find that Sanji was staring rather intently at him, which was something of a shock. He chewed slowly, trying to sort out the dressings and sauces. He knew this meat. He had to…

Zoro all at once wanted to vomit.

_Goat._

_What does that mean?_

_Did he remembered after all._

_Was this his way of reminding me?_

_Trying to tell me he's not interested?_

_Does he think this is funny?_

Zoro choked down a swallow, and Sanji was looking at him, quite alarmed. Zoro set down hit fork and knife and glared hard at the cook.

"Goat, Sanji?"

Everyone looked up from their plates, including the king and queen.

"Monsieur Zoro? Did you say something?" The queen asked, a half amused smile on her face.

"If it pleases your Highness, I asked Monsieur Sanji if tonight's meal was goat meat."

The queen laughed. "I certainly did not expect a _gentleman_ of the court to inquire…"

The courtiers began to whisper, and the king looked absolutely baffled. Then, quite suddenly, he broke out into hysterical laughter. "Zoro, my lad, you're spectacular! Oh what a jest that would be! Sanji! What is your answer?" The king demanded, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sanji was somewhat speechless before he muttered, "Th-that's… correct. It's goat's meat."

* * *

A/N: School kicks my ass. 

(1) I realize that neither names, Bergutha nor Uggla, are French. But as I see it, there is no such thing as an ugly French name, so I made one up. Well, Bergutha (kinda sounds German, no offense do the German readers out there, assuming there are any) was made up, but Uggla is actually Swedish. I read it in a book once. >.> .

Please be patient. Feeling the pressure to get something out sometimes causes quality to go down. I know (because I feel the same way) that it would be nice to see some real action here. But some things need to happen first, so I beg you humbly not to give up on me. Most importantly, please review! I am a slave to your thoughts and comments!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro kept a stoic face but inside he was burning with humiliation. In his rush of anger he had forgotten about the competition at dinner and inadvertently guessed the entrée. The King had thought it was hilarious, and immediately began making plans for their romantic evening, to be held the next day at sundown. He didn't touch his food after that. Sanji had tried several times to discreetly get his attention, but Zoro wouldn't look at him. Camille had giggled and kept her hold on his arm tightly. As soon as the table was dismissed he pried himself away from her and made fast for his room.

_/I had thought, perhaps, that we were beyond such trite behavior. All he had to do was say he wasn't interested. It wasn't even as though my advances were bothersome. They were hardly existent! They were nothing compared to what he put Nami through!/_

Zoro threw open his door, wanting to slam his fist through the nearest wall. He settled instead punching the door closed behind him violently. Anger turned his blood to boiling, but humiliation soon robbed him of his energy.

He noticed his fist was bleeding as he sat down on the edge of his bed. For the first time he felt the edges of despair creep into his soul as the memories- no, dreams invaded his mind. They only _felt_ like memories. The ship, his blonde lover, the ocean, All Blue, One Piece…

_/Kuina./_

When had he become so attached to these unreal people? This pretend life? Had it engulfed him so completely that the real Sanji's blatant and ridiculous rejection rendered him without hope? He was torn out of his reverie as his door was thrown open again and an angry looking chef walked in.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what the HELL is going on?!"

Zoro stood up, his anger returning. "Get out."

Sanji was taken aback, his eyes wide. "What? Zoro what happened?"

As for the chef, he was completely in the dark. From the moment Zoro could just barely swallow his meal Sanji had decided something was terribly wrong, but he didn't know what. All color had left the swordsman, which was quite a feat considering his tan, and he wouldn't look at anyone. Most of all he refused to finish his meal, a meal Sanji had put a lot of work and thought into. He knew damn well it tasted amazing.

"I think it's pretty obvious I got the damn message. I certainly don't need it reiterated." The incensed swordsman seethed.

Sanji had never seen Zoro this way and he wasn't quite sure how to tread. He just stood there, his mouth searching for something other than the monosyllabic gibberish he seemed to be producing. He shook his head.

"I have absolutely NO idea what you're going on about. All I know is that when I met you and Nami outside the dining room you were perturbed about something, and that _woman_ was all over your arm. You didn't say a single word throughout the meal, a meal which I slaved over and you could barely choke down! Then you guessed the entrée and now we're scheduled for a romantic dinner in the Queen's private garden tomorrow! Tell me exactly what I'm missing, Monsieur, because I am very, VERY confused!"

"The goat's meat." Was all the swordsman said.

The look on Sanji's face might have been considered comical in another setting. In fact, the chef was close to laughing if not for the look on his friend's face.

"What about it??"

"You didn't have to do all that you fool, a simple word or two would have sufficed. Did you honestly seek to humiliate me in front of everyone? And now you're trying to play ignorant?"

"For the last and final time, Zoro, I do not know what you are rambling about. If you didn't like the meal, fine. I worked really hard on it, but perhaps it was too flavorful." Sanji sat on the edge of the bed next to where Zoro was standing. He rubbed the back of his neck, tired. "It was Mademoiselle Robin's suggestion after all, and I had hoped to impress her but she wasn't even able to make it to the meal. I thought you'd eaten goat's meat before? Did it offend your _delicate_palate that much? I thought you of all people at that table would appreciate it."

It was Zoro's turn to gape like a fish. Sanji took the expression as one ready to argue again so he threw his hands up. "I don't have the energy to argue with you anymore Zoro. Whatever I did I am sorry. But I think we should work out what we're going to tell the other courtiers who ask why I am accompanying you on a romantic candlelit dinner tomorrow evening."

Zoro's knees gave out and he sat down on the bed next to Sanji with a thump. He sighed heavily.

"I misunderstood, apparently."

"Misunderstood what, exactly?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I think you owe me an explanation. I've never had anyone force themselves to suffer one of my culinary creations, Zoro."

The green haired man wasn't sure how to avoid this particular subject, so he changed it. Sort of.

"I wasn't paying attention to the competition, I didn't guess it on purpose. I just… let it slip."

Sanji chuckled. "Well… I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but I'd much rather spend the evening with you than any of the other courtiers. Particularly now that I know you're not after my head because you didn't like the entrée."

"Ah, I don't know if I liked it or not. I was… preoccupied."

"You're not winning any points here." Sanji frowned. "And since when does Mademoiselle Camille walk arm and arm with _you_?"

The relief Zoro felt was immediately crushed by the gravity of that particular situation. Just how much did Camille know, and how? And why did she suppose it was material she could blackmail him with, if that was her intention?

"I don't know about that woman. She said something this evening that made me wonder where she got her information."

"About what?" Sanji didn't know if the swordsman was purposely being vague, but there were a million things wrong with the events that happened over the course of dinner, and he wanted some answers. And he would get them, but they had all tomorrow evening to discuss it in the utter privacy of Her Royal Majesty's garden. "Your hand, what happened?"

Zoro looked at his battered hand and snorted. "Just took some frustration out on the structure of the building."

Sanji tutted and pulled the swordsman's hand close for inspection. "You're a complete savage."

"Ch." Was all Zoro said.

_/I've got to do something about letting my emotions run rampant. I'm completely drained._

_But this is nice…/_

The warmth of the body next to him rolled over him in comfortable waves. There was that smell again…

"Wash it and I'll bandage it." The chef said, getting up, Zoro's hand still in his possession. The swordsman followed obediently to the bathroom. He washed his hand in the basin of water while Sanji tore a face towel into thinner strips. Normally Zoro wouldn't bother with such a trivial wound, but he was enjoying being doted on, if Sanji was capable of doting on a man.

Sanji pulled a small tin container out of his pocket and unscrewed the cap.

"What's that?"

"Salve. Wear it over night and it'll heal faster and keep it from itching."

"You just carry stuff like that around with you?"

Sanji lit a cigarette as Zoro gingerly dried the battered hand.

"Habit. I was, well… still am, a chef. I work with knives. I used to cut myself a lot as a kid so my master used to have me carry this with me. I just never stopped."

Zoro grinned, wondering what Sanji would have been like as a boy. Had he always been such a stupid sot about women?

Sanji took his hand again and gently put small amounts of the fragrant salve on the torn knuckles. It stung slightly.

"Keep the wrap on tonight while you sleep. Let it air out tomorrow. Damn it man how hard did you hit it? You're pretty close to the bone on this knuckle…"

Zoro couldn't help but lean in closer as Sanji looked down to tend to the wound. He could still smell the blonde man past the cigarette smoke and salve. He didn't notice as Sanji wrapped his hand tightly. All he could see was his face, hear his voice, smell his hair-

"You better take this to the surgeon tomorrow…" Sanji trailed off as he looked up. The swordsman was close. Very close. This was another look he'd never seen on the swordsman's face, but it reminded Sanji strongly of something. Like at the tavern, when they'd first talked. His face then had been tranquil. Suddenly he was aware of the swordsman's warm torso and his hot breath. The heavy lidded gaze of the other was enough to make him uncomfortable normally, but he couldn't pull himself away. He had the insane urge to lean into the swordsman and… do what, he wasn't sure.

He felt Zoro leaning closer, their noses were almost touching.

"Sanji…" He heard the other man breathe, just barely. His name was just a whisper on the swordsman's voice and for some reason it made his blood flow a little faster.

"Monsieur! I have brought you fresh towels! If you are nude you would do well to cover your important bits! I am coming in!" Came the bright, bubbly and mood crashing voice of the maid Marie.

Immediately Zoro took three steps back, pulling his hand away sharply in the process. Marie poked her head in and frowned petulantly. "You aren't nude at all! Your hand! Should I fetch the surgeon?" She set the towels down and immediately began inspecting his hand.

Sanji wanted to snarl at her to leave, that he had already bandaged Zoro's hand. He had _never_ felt the urge to do anything to a lady but smile at her or kiss her hand. He rushed out of the room, angry with himself and confused at what had just happened. He heard Zoro call after him but ignored it, and hastily made way to his own room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Zoro sighed as Marie needlessly fussed over his hand. He thanked her for the concern and for the towels, then shooed her away after promising to visit the surgeon tomorrow. Sleep evaded him that night.

* * *

Sleep evaded Sanji as well. Finally after several hours of lying awake running every idiotic detail of that evening through his head several times, he got up and closed his window curtains. It wouldn't do to have anyone discover what he was about to do. He moved all excess furniture to the walls and made sure the floor was clear of all rugs and debris.

The blonde chef took care to measure his breathing properly, and slowly began lifting his right leg up over his head. He held it there for as long as he could without supporting it with his arm, then slowly lowered it, and switched to his left leg. Then he did the splits, a back bend, a hand stand, and several sets of squats. When he finally felt warmed up he began sets of kicks, as many for each legs as he could stand. The fouetté, the chasse, the revers and the coup de pied bas. No one at Versailles new that Sanji practiced Savate (1), French kickboxing. It was considered lowly and base. Only sailors or peasant men practiced it. But Sanji had been just a lowly peasant before coming to Versaille. His master had taught him everything he knew.

He'd gotten a little rusty since coming to Versailles. He never had the opportunity to practice, let alone spar. But it had always cleared his head before; he hoped it would take his mind of the idiot swordsman tonight.

Unfortunately, every single muscle from the waist down protested that the chef had dared to wake up and move about that morning.

_/Idiot. You're completely out of shape./_

He made it groggily to the bathroom without any major incidents. He needed a hot soak, but he would have to wait for the maid to arrive with his breakfast. She wasn't going to be happy about having to haul all that water this early in the morning.

He tried to stretch while he waited, but the pain in his shins was nearly unbearable.

_/From now on I'll practice everyday. I don't care who sees me. If Zoro can waltz around the palace with a tan and moss green hair…/_

There was a small knock at the door before the maid stepped in with a platter. He had been right, she wasn't happy about the idea of hauling all that water up. But Sanji wasn't anything if he wasn't charming, and he had soon flattered his way to a hot bath.

The near scolding water soothed his aching muscles and not long after he began to doze. He dreamt lightly of Mademoiselle Nami. Or rather, someone who looked just like her. This woman could not be Nami. She wore strange clothes and had trimmed her hair short, like a boy's. And then Robin came, but again, it wasn't Robin. Only a woman who looked just like her. There was a deer? Now he knew he was dreaming. There was Usopp, and Luffy… Sanji was cooking, apparently. They were all gathered around at a table in what looked like a small kitchen. He was smoking… in front of the ladies?! Someone was standing in the doorway but he couldn't see who it was. The figure was fuzzy, but his voice was deep and soothing. But whatever he was saying it was angering him. No, just annoying. He wanted the figure to come closer.

"Sanji…" Said a voice in his hear. That was what Zoro had said. The figure! Was it Zoro?!

Sanji jerked awake with a gasp. Zoro was there-

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the water, you idiot! Were you trying to drown yourself?" Zoro said, leaning over the edge of the tub. Sanji looked around wildly, trying to recover his senses. It took him a moment when he realized Zoro's hand had been supporting his neck. Sanji looked at him, confused.

"I came in here because you wouldn't answer your door, but the maids said they'd brought water in here an hour and a half ago for you to take a bath. Your head was about to slip under the water." The swordsman said, purposely not looking at the chef. He'd been shocked when he walked in to find the naked man asleep in the tub. He'd gotten a gorgeous eyeful, but was a bit more concerned with making sure the idiot didn't drown.

The water had cooled considerably and Sanji started to shiver.

"Come on. Get out of that cold water and dry yourself off."

Zoro handed Sanji a towel, looking in the other direction.

Sanji slowly stepped out of the tub, still slightly disoriented but definitely aware that he had been sleeping in a tub of cold water. His entire body was prune-y. He quickly dried off, suddenly aware of his nude state. He wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Thank you. I must have been more tired than I thought. I didn't hear anyone knock at all."

"You must have been dreaming hard. You were mumbling in your sleep."

Sanji's heart pounded painfully. "I did? What did I say?" He quickly grabbed some trousers and an undershirt.

"You said something I did not understand. It was gibberish. I think you said, "Idiot marimo." I don't know what a "marimo" is." Zoro continued to look the other way as Sanji dressed.

_/Marimo? Why does that sound familiar?/_

"Hm. Neither do I. I was dreaming about several people. Nami, Robin, Usopp and Luffy. I think you might have been there, but I could not tell if it was you or not. You were fuzzy. I was cooking."

Sanji yawned and in the process noticed he definitely wasn't sore anymore, for which he was thankful. He towel dried his hair once his shirt and trousers were on.

"I'm dressed, you can look."

"Why is all your furniture against the wall?" Zoro asked. He'd been wondering since he first walked through the door.

"Ah… um… I was rearranging it last night and got too tired to finish."

Zoro gave him a look, but let it go. "I came by to ask you if you really wanted to go through with this tonight. I could talk with the King, tell him it was a mistake. I think he would understand."

Sanji stopped drying his hair. "You don't want to?"

"… you seemed upset last night when you left."

Sanji swallowed hard. "Ah, well, I was… overwhelmed."

Zoro blinked.

"Overwhelmed?"

Sanji cleared his throat. "Yes."

To be honest, Sanji wasn't sure what had happened in regards to anything since last night. He needed answers of his own before he could figure out what in God's name was going on with himself.

"If you are not comfortable with it Zoro, I would certainly not force you. But it would be a shame to turn down dinner in the Queen's garden."

Zoro sighed. Usopp was never going to let him live this down. He'd already encountered the man on the way to Sanji's room, met by several obnoxious questions regarding their "romantic rendezvous", as the King put it. He needed a drink, and it wasn't even noon.

"It that's what you want, I suppose I can't be bothered to care. I'll be in town today with Johnny and Yosaku if you need me."

* * *

Zoro had gone to great lengths to disguise his precious cargo. Particularly he kept a keen eye out for the simpering blonde, Camille. He made doubly sure to insure no one followed him, either. Johnny and Yosaku met him just outside the palace grounds, Johnny with a similar bundle to Zoro's. They rode in companionable silence for nearly an hour to a secluded area that Zoro hoped he was the only one to know about.

"It certainly is not what I expected." Johnny said after sometime of surveying the area.

"Yes. It is… scenic." Yosaku leered at Zoro. "With a pond as well. I can just imagine some besotted idiot bringing a lady here to have a romantic picnic. Certainly not your average training space."

Zoro frowned at the two. "You can barely see through all the willows, and I think that is the point, gentlemen. Yes, there is a pond. Hang me for treason. But there is plenty of space of here to do repetitions, and there are not many low hanging branches from the taller trees."

"And you are positive no one knows about this place?" Johnny said, undoing his bundle.

"No. But I have yet to be discovered."

"Or so you thought. Now what exactly did this woman say to you?" Yosaku said, leading the horses to a tree.

Zoro undid his bundle as well. "Just that she knows I have more than one sword, and that they're eastern in origin. Well, actually she said, "far east". So, in not-so-many words she indicated that she knows about Wadō Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu. And of course she cannot possibly know about this one, because you are just now delivering it to me."

Johnny unveiled the sword in his bundle. "Yubashiri. One of the world's 50 Ryō Wazamono."

Zoro inspected the sword briefly before unsheathing it. "Who wants to go first?" A hungry grin spread across the swordsman's face.

* * *

**A/N** – I told you I hadn't finished with this one. I think about it all the time, actually, and whenever I've got a few spare minutes I jot something down. I'm not done jotting, so keep reading. XD

1 – Savate (pronounced /savat/), also known as boxe française (French boxing), French Kickboxing or French Footfighting, is a French martial art which uses both the hands and feet as weapons and combines elements of western boxing with graceful kicking techniques. Only foot kicks are allowed, unlike some systems, such as Muay Thai, which allow the use of the knees or shins. Savate is perhaps the only style of kickboxing in which the fighters habitually wear shoes. A practitioner of savate is called a savateur (male) or savateuse (female). (Wikipedia)

I know that someone told me about this once, in a review or something. I always kept it in the back of my mind, so to whoever told me about this, THANK YOU! The time lines are, of course, inaccurate. Savate, according to my limited research, didn't come around until the late 18th to early 19th century, and we're talking about the 15th-16th ish century in my story. But of course, it is AU, and nothing really matters anyway. XD


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh come now Zoro. You've made yourself fair sport by even agreeing to do this, so do not give me that look." The fiery red head before him dusted imaginary dust off the formal wear she had stuffed him into. He hadn't expected her and her wretched cohort to round him up like a lost sheep as he hurried off to his room to prepare for dinner. He'd had this fluttering feeling in his stomach he thought would have disappeared after training. But it was stubbornly refusing to do so. Not even the acquisition of his final masterpiece could quell the turbulent feeling he knew had nothing to do the scenery he would find himself in, or the meal he would soon be eating.

Robin stepped back and admired him. "Monsieur, black is certainly your color. It slims your form very well." Nami smiled back at her, agreeing, and tenderly held the swordsman's arm as they bickered congenially about whether or not he should wear his sword.

Robin's heart gave a small tug. They looked very picturesque together. She sighed.

"Don't wear that ridiculous thing, Zoro. It will only get in your way-"

"I _always_ wear my sword. It's as if you were asking me to unscrew my hands and put them away for the evening."

Nami frowned but relented. "Very well. You'll just end up having to take it off to sit down anyway."

Zoro felt stiff and uncomfortable. He was sure he looked ridiculous but was shocked to find how much of a striking image his figure pulled in all the finery. He didn't want to flatter himself, but he _did_ look noble. Not that he walked around in peasant's clothes anymore, but he never took much care in his person other than what was absolutely necessary to keep up appearances. And all the black made his skin appear fairer.

He frowned into the mirror.

He didn't want his skin to appear fairer.

He was proud of who he was.

He just wanted this evening to be over with.

* * *

Sanji had the luxury of not needing women to dress him to look striking, but he certainly could have done with the company. There was absolutely no need to be nervous aside from the gossip related consequences he was sure would follow this evening. But even then, it was nothing he couldn't stamp out with a well placed flirt. Everyone knew where his preferences lay…

Where did they lay anyway? He'd thought his interest in Mademoiselle Nami would return to him, but he had yet to feel a renewed passion about the issue. Most of his time was now consumed by Zoro, or Zoro related subjects. Not that this was particularly odd, he told himself, but perhaps he should start looking at other women as prospects. Mademoiselle Camille was very lovely… though it seemed she had her sights set on Zoro. And where did that woman come off, anyway? He'd never seen Zoro so much as speak to her, yet she clung to him that evening like… something clingy that clings to things you don't want it to cling to!

And why the hell wouldn't his stomach stop doing flip flops!? He'd eaten with Zoro plenty of times, though usually at the tavern or in the dining hall with several other people present. It must've been that he was excited about seeing the Queen's private gardens. It was said to be the most beautiful little piece of earth in all of France…

But a small little tingling in his chest told him that it probably wasn't the shrubbery he was interested in at all.

* * *

As Zoro walked down the long corridor to the grand entrance, he thought about what he should say. He knew Sanji wanted answers for his regrettable behavior at dinner and afterwards.

What would he say in his dreams…

_/Kuso cook! I'll kick your ass!/_

_/Shitty marimo-/_

"Wait." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Marimo?"

"Are you still thinking about that?" Unbeknownst to the swordsman Sanji had been coming from the opposite direction, meeting him directly at the grand entrance. He was wearing blue. Blue like ocean water, blue that forced you to look at the brilliant color of his eyes and the creamy contrast of his skin. Blue ocean fabric that paled in comparison to the endless depths of gorgeous aqua reflected in Sanji's piercing eyes and the golden sweeps of hair surrounding them.

Zoro couldn't form thought, let alone speech. There was absolutely nothing to say that wouldn't dwarf the moment and bring him crashing back down to earth. He swallowed but he knew couldn't stand there forever.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sanji bit his lip. "I told you that if you did not wish to go through with this-"

"Just be quiet for a moment." He finally forced himself to croak out. He did not sound good. Sanji just stood there looking confused and completely worthy of being ravished. The green haired man took a deep breath, completely forgetting what it was he was previously thinking about, and straightened his shoulders.

"Well, can't stand here all day. Let's find out if royal chef can out do you today." He managed to say with some semblance of a normal voice. Zoro turned to head out the door when a servant standing nearby cleared his throat. Zoro raised his eyebrow at him.

"Ah, well, that is, Monsieur Zoro, I am under strict orders from Her Majesty…" The simpering man looked pointedly back and forth between the two men.

"What is it?" Zoro said, sighing.

"Well, Monsieur…" The man seemed almost ready to bolt should Zoro draw his sword, "I am to ensure that Monsieur Sanji is treated with the utmost of gentile manners. I would, that is, ahem…"

"Get on with it man-" Zoro was losing his patience.

"Of course monsieur. But it is proper for a gentleman to take his companion's arm in his." The servant took a few steps back, fear plastered on his face.

Sanji was silent, hoping not to draw Zoro's attention away from the poor unfortunate servant to himself. He was embarrassed enough. What exactly was the Queen thinking? Probably that this was hilarious. For some reason he didn't want the swordsman to see the blush he was sure had crept to his cheeks. He felt much like the servant; ready to flee.

That friendly little vein Zoro was so fond of returned to his forehead and he pinched the bridge his nose, trying to breath. He didn't look at Sanji, he was sure this was worse for his friend than it was for himself. Sanji had the single luxury of not feeling a damn thing for Zoro, whereas Zoro had to fight with himself for constant control over his feelings and expressions. He took one last deep breath and simply reached his arm behind him. He felt Sanji take his arm – was it he or Sanji who was trembling? – and led him through the doors.

To his horror it only got worse from there. Two lines of footmen dressed to the till awaited them, creating a path to a very fancy carriage.

The King was a sick, sick man.

The footmen bowed low, some with very suspicious smiles on their faces.

Sanji followed numbly. Zoro was obviously very displeased with the entire ordeal. He hadn't thought the other man would be so upset with the arrangement, but he had been proven horribly wrong. His friend was angry, and only continued with the charade because he was expected to. While it was Zoro's guess at dinner that originally had put them in this situation, it was Sanji's insistence that they go through with it that had caused the other man's discomfort. But Sanji couldn't understand why Zoro was so angry. If anything he thought the other man would mind less than he did, preferring the company of men in general. Perhaps Zoro didn't want his reputation questioned. After all, he was supposed to be training to defeat Mihawk, but somehow Sanji had gotten the impression that Zoro didn't care about appearances. But of course that didn't mean the man would purposely go out of his way to destroy his image.

Sanji sighed heavily as a young footman opened the door to the carriage. He waited for Zoro to get in until Zoro gave him an impatient look.

"What?"

Zoro then gave him a flat look which quickly became a smile. "Ladies first."

Sanji was about to balk at the comment when Zoro's firm grip forced him into the carriage none too delicately. He almost landed face first and let out an ungentlemanly squawk, followed by Zoro climbing in behind him and shutting the door.

"What was that for you buffoon?"

"Wow. I haven't heard that one in months, Sanji. Reminds me of the good old days…"

_/Careful now, you idiot. He doesn't respond kindly to being treated badly. Remember? Francois would strangle you if he knew./_ It was Zoro's turn to sigh, and he returned to pinching his nose.

Sanji glared at him and straightened himself in the seat across from him.

"I told you I would not force you to do this, so by that you are certainly here of your own accord. So don't treat me badly because of _your_ mistake and _your_ decision."

Zoro looked up. "I know. I am sorry. I just… didn't know they were going to go this far."

"Well it isn't as if the entirety of Versailles does not already know, Zoro, so why not just sit back and enjoy it for god's sake? If you are worried about your image… well… let your sword do the proving. I never thought I'd ever have to tell you not to let what they say get to you."

Zoro nodded silently.

"I didn't know you would be this angry. I certainly didn't mean for my insistence to cause you discomfort-"

"Don't apologize. It's all been a misunderstanding… all of it. I suppose I simply don't have very fine insight."

"And just when did this misunderstanding begin? I _still_ don't understand what happened at dinner."

Zoro looked out the carriage window. They were heading towards a very tall labyrinth made of immaculate rose bushes. It was just the right time of the season, and all the roses were in bloom. Zoro didn't particularly care for the wafts of fragrance pervading the area on this warm summer night, but the moon shining down on the red petals wasn't displeasing.

Sanji would have pressed him further, but he was suddenly obliged to gaze at his companion's profile as he gazed at the carriage window. The moonlight showed through on his strong face. Again Sanji wondered about the differences between the Zoro he had come to know, his Zoro, and the Zoro everyone else knew.

His Zoro…

The chef watched as different expressions wove in and out of the man's face. The muscles in his neck flexed slightly, his lips were down turned just barely, and Sanji watched transfixed at the sight of the swordsman's strong, graceful neck. He followed the line of muscle right down to his clavicle, smooth tan skin stretched over bone, only barely visible under the black fabric of the swordsman's clothing.

Wearing black really brought out Zoro's features, he thought.

"We're here, I think." Zoro said suddenly.

The carriage came to a slow stop, and the terrified servant (now a footman) climbed down and opened the door. Zoro got out first and waited dutifully, and with a bit more humor, to take Sanji's hand and help him out of the carriage. He couldn't help but entertain the notion of Sanji wearing one of Nami's large, ornate gowns and stepping out of the carriage while blushing and giggling. The thought nearly made him snort with laughter, which Sanji took for mocking him. He punched Zoro in the arm and glared when the footman wasn't looking.

"Of course, Monsieurs, not just any courtier may come to Her Majesty's garden. There are candles to light your path through the maze. Please follow them to the gazebo where your meal awaits you. There will be a small orchestra playing a few gardens distance away, so you will have complete privacy…" The small nervous man took a deep breath. "The Queen also requires that you must share at least one dance together. Farewell!"

He flew back to the carriage and took off immediately.

Zoro was determined to maintain his good humor, which was helped along by the look on Sanji's face.

"I get to dance the lead." He said, offering his arm with a jovial smile on his face.

Sanji's frown only increased, but he took the offered arm and they entered the labyrinth of roses. To their right were a row of lit candles mounted on waist high silver mantles. They headed in that direction, their walk a bit stiff at first.

Sanji loved the smell of flowers. He had learned to cook with certain flowers, not merely in the decorative sense. He appreciated the beauty they could add to a meal or desert, as well as the flavor. Roses were hardly something he could cook with, but they were very fragrant and vibrant.

The soft glow of the candles and the shine of the moon gave them plenty of light to travel by and there was never a moment of confusion in where they should go. They had gone on for some minutes before Sanji stopped.

"You know, this might be our only real chance for privacy this evening. Do you want to tell me now what's been bothering you, or should I pry it out of you in front of Her Majesty's spies?"

Zoro took a few more steps and stopped. He hadn't really thought of what to say. The truth was something that came naturally to him, and he honestly had not given thought to lying. It was as if he thought something brilliant would come to him so that he would never have to tell the truth.

But perhaps he could tell part of it, without revealing anything to compromise himself.

"You asked me," he said, turning around and choosing his words carefully, "when the misunderstanding began. I would have to say on the way home from Francois' tavern that night. When we spoke about horses and goats."

Sanji felt his stomach drop. He did not like where this was going. At all.

"I realized, of course, that horses meant… romantic partners suitable for myself, and goats well… you, I suppose. Yourself and other people… unsuitable for me. Your drunken code is very easy to decipher my friend." Zoro gave a small smile, trying to keep his voice light. Perhaps Sanji was just fool enough not to realize, even after all this, how Zoro felt for him. "You were concerned that evening, I believe, that there was something between myself and Francois. I believe Francois corrected your misguided assumption. I can only take it that you felt Francois was not really suited for me. That he wasn't really… a horse as you so eloquently put it. You were right, and I agree. There has never been anything in between us."

"I meant to beg Francois to forgive my rudeness. To be honest, I never get that drunk. I'm not sure I've ever been that drunk before. But whatever I said, it meant nothing-"

"But that's just it Sanji. I thought it did." Zoro forced a chuckle that he hoped sounded more foolish and less like he was losing his voice.

Sanji was confused. He wasn't sure what aspect of Zoro discovering this made him nervous. He felt found out, but for what he didn't know.

"You said something else that night that I thought had a greater bearing on the rest of the following events than it really did."

Sanji swallowed. "What did I say?"

"You said that… if you were a horse, you would be a good horse for me." Sanji looked like he was about to interrupt but Zoro held up his hand. "Please, let me finish."

Sanji nodded, feeling sick and looking like he felt.

"I merely brushed it off at the time. Sanji, you are not the only male friend I have who knows about me. Usopp knows, Ace knew, Yosaku, Johnny. You are also not the first to worry that I may… present you with unwanted advances-"

"Zoro-"

"Please listen Sanji. This is humiliating enough." Zoro only hopped the desperate feeling that he was begging didn't show on his face. "I led myself to believe that the next day you realized you may have… led me on. Or something similar. Perhaps you thought that you allowed me to believe you… had…"

Zoro motioned with his hands, trying to sum up the courage to say words he didn't want to. He was trying to get through this without admitting that yes, he would love to _advance_ on the other man. But this was just too quickly. He had been steadily losing ground with Sanji since that drunken evening at the tavern. He wasn't giving up, he just couldn't admit it. Not right now. Not while all eyes were on them. Not when he wasn't even worthy yet…

"That you led me to believe you were available. To me." He finally let it rush out. "So, in my mind, coincidentally preparing a dinner of goat's meat the next evening… well, you had looked at me so intensely as I ate, I felt like you wanted me to get a message out of it. Which, I suppose, you did. Just not the message I got. I thought you were trying to… trying to throw it in my face that you are not… an option for me. I thought you were being malicious."

Sanji had stopped breathing and only realized it when his lungs forced him to suck in a deep breath of air all at once. So that's how it had been. Zoro had never really discovered…

What? Zoro had never really discovered what? What had he been so afraid of? He wasn't trying to hide anything from the other man! What had he thought he'd been trying to hide? He wasn't in love with Zoro, that was for sure-

Good God.

_/I am./_

Zoro seemed ignorant of Sanji's internal condition, so he continued. "I felt betrayed. In my mind I felt we were friends enough that should you ever feel I was… coming on to you, you would simply be able to use words, instead of tactless action or public humiliation. So I was angry. I don't have many friends Sanji, and even fewer than I have friends, do I have friends I trust enough to tell my secret. That is why I was so incensed."

Sanji might have been hyperventilating. He had never experienced it before, so he couldn't be sure. He was getting dizzy and his head felt very light. The ground became unsteady, so he headed in that direction.

Sanji's descent to the grass was so fast Zoro didn't have time to catch his collapsing friend. But he was by his side in an instant. Sanji hadn't really fallen over, so much as his legs had crumpled underneath him, and he had sat down really hard. He was about to fall back but Zoro held him up by his shoulders.

"Sanji! Are you-"

"Oooh…" He groaned. "Zoro… I'm fine. I am sorry, but for some reason I was not breathing properly. Just… let me sit here for a moment."

"You need to see the doctor-"

"No, no. Really, I am fine. It's not as if I've got my corset on too tight." Sanji looked up at Zoro, feeling utterly foolish. Of course he was in love with him. It was everything he hadn't felt for Mademoiselle Nami, everything he had always fooled himself into believing he did not feel for any woman.

It was a feeling he never allowed himself to believe he would feel.

Marriage and children would have been more than enough. This… this was almost too much. His head swam and he squeezed his eyes shut, but he still saw Zoro. Zoro exhausted after a sparring match, Zoro looking warmly at him at the tavern, Zoro walking through the garden, Zoro bending over his bathtub, concern etched on his features, much like they had been at that time. He could smell the man, his scent drifting over him, intoxicating him all over again.

_/This must be why I was so concerned about Francois and Camille…/_

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The ground had stopped spinning and his breathing had returned to normal.

Love was dangerous, he thought.

Zoro helped him to stand. He was a little unsteady at first. He paced the area for a moment, making sure he'd regained his standing.

"Are you alright now? Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Zoro asked again.

"I'm sure. But… I'm sorry." He said, holding out his arm to Zoro this time. Zoro accepted it.

"For what?"

"Making you go through all that. I didn't realize… I would never turn someone down that way, Zoro. And I'm sorry you ever felt that our friendship wasn't strong. I've never felt that you have been inappropriate with me or offended me. I'm sorry I invaded your personal life that way. I had no right to inquire to Francois, let alone tell him he wasn't a good horse for you-"

Zoro gave a small laugh. "I think he'll recover."

Sanji smiled, not out of happiness, but of relief. Relief that even though he'd just discovered himself, Zoro had yet to do so. Or perhaps he had. Either way, it was obvious that even though he did turn out to be a horse in the end, Zoro was not interested.

But they had an entire evening to get through, and he wouldn't ruin it any further.

* * *

It was only a few more yards until the end of the maze, and what it opened up into was just enough to distract both the men from their inner turmoil.

Whatever they had heard about the Queen's garden was simply not enough to describe the utter beauty of the large enclosure. It was a round garden, and where the entrance began was where the roses bushes stopped. The wall from that point on was made of stone stacked high enough to be taller than Zoro's outstretched arm. And the garden itself was unlike anything either of them had seen on the palace grounds. It was almost wild, untamed. There was no perfect symmetry one saw with the rest of Versailles. It was just wild splashes of color illuminated by the moon climbing in the sky. Roses and tulips of all colors, ivy creeping up the stone, wild grasses and mosses, a small pond covered in lily pads next to a willow and in the middle, a gazebo covered in ivy. A maid waited inside the gazebo, arranging a few things on their table. She looked up at them and smiled. She curtsied and said,

"Welcome, Monsieurs, to my Queen's private garden. Should you need anything, please ring this bell-" she held up a tiny silver bell, "- and I will be with you shortly. Please enjoy."

She curtsied again and hurried pass them to the exit they had just come from and disappeared around the other corner.

Forget the orchestra, Zoro thought, this place was already alive with sounds. Crickets, frogs, a beautiful peacock crooned peacefully at the far end by the willow and various night birds chirped away.

Sanji too seemed a bit taken back by the beauty of it. He stepped forward on the small path towards the gazebo, and Zoro followed.

Zoro could smell the dinner now and was suddenly reminded of how famished he was. He hadn't eaten since before training this afternoon with Yosaku and Johnny…

All at once he remembered what they had said to him as they left.

_"We've decided to leave early to catch a better ride. So… we leave tonight! Ha ha ha!" Yosaku said, slapping Zoro on the back._

_"What?! Why can't you just-"_

_"Oh Zoro, Zoro, Zoro." Johnny said, shaking his head. "You know, this blond man of yours is a complete fool. But I think he's worth it. Just tell him the truth. Win him over with your manly charm! You'll be fine!"_

_"And if it turns out for the worse-"_

_"Don't be afraid-"_

_"To call on us-"_

_"We'll always be there when you need us-"_

_"So don't hesitate!" They said simultaneously. Zoro watched them ride off together. He should have expected that. They either stayed much longer than they said they would, or left without telling you. At least this time they told him. He looked down at the sword in his hands. Yubashiri (1) was beautiful and deadly. It was the perfect addition. Finally his technique would be complete._

_But he felt oddly unfulfilled._

As soon as Zoro sat down Sanji went into chef mode. From many yards away they could hear the small orchestra starting up. Zoro snorted.

Sanji pulled the silver domed lid off the tray to reveal a beautiful roasted duck surrounded by heaps of vegetables.

Sanji hmmed. "Not very original, smells like they used basil… with duck? Amateur. It looks tender, I hope it isn't dry. Gaston _always_ makes it too dry." He took the bottle of wine to inspect it. "Well at least they have a decent taste in wine. I think you'll like it."

"Not a chance. I like my alcohol in grog form only."

Sanji smiled at that and unscrewed the top quickly. He poured Zoro's glass then his own, then picked up a knife to serve the duck.

"Do you want any particular section?"

"I trust you."

They ate in comparative silence with Sanji occasionally commenting here or there about the preparation of the meal. He wasn't completely dissatisfied, but he certainly could have done better. Zoro didn't notice much, as he was just hungry.

Then Sanji remembered about yet another mystery unsolved, but he was almost afraid to ask about this one. Somehow he felt he couldn't take anymore surprises tonight, about himself or anyone else.

"You never did explain about Camille." He said, sipping his wine.

"Ah. That." Zoro said, setting his fork down. "Well that's relatively simple compared to everything else."

Sanji laughed. "Good, I don't think I can take much more tonight."

"I don't know how Camille found out still but… well I suppose I should tell you to begin with. But… it wasn't necessarily something I was hiding as much as it was I just wasn't actively telling anyone. I told you Johnny's mother comes from Japan, yes?"

Sanji nodded, wondering how on earth that related to Camille.

"Well I never told you that the three of us, Johnny, Yosaku and I have actually been to Japan. Hopped a Portuguese ship over soon after Yosaku learned the language enough for himself. This was about… 7 years ago? I was about seventeen. I had been fencing all over at that point, France, Germany, England, Scotland even. I had heard rumors about Japan and how their men fought with swords made from folded steel called _katana_. Apparently these people were under a feudal system and had a real warrior class. I wanted to investigate this style of sword and sword fighting and Yosaku really wanted to visit Japan so we went. When I got there I joined something the Japanese call a "dojo". It's similar to a school for technique and fighting. It's strange. Their religion is very much imbedded in their martial arts. Not only did I learn hand to hand combat, but I learn to use a katana. Sanji… these swords are like nothing the world has ever seen. They're meant for real warfare, you know, one hit battles. Not these flimsy idiotic pieces of metal we use. I brought back two with me. They're amazing swords, Sanji. One was given to me by my instructor, the other I won in battle. But there was a third that I was searching for but never found before I left. Yosaku and Johnny came to deliver it to me finally, after all this time. I learned to use a technique called "santoryu". It means three swords. I use all three swords at once."

"Three swords? That's impossible, how do you hold the third one?" Sanji asked, momentarily losing himself in the flow of the other man's voice.

"In my mouth."

Sanji nearly dropped his glass of wine. "In you're mouth!? How is it possible for you to gain enough bearing to strike anyone like that? I'd have to see that-"

"Then I'll show you. Tomorrow. Do you want to see?" Zoro seemed pleased that Sanji was interested.

"You'll show me? Of course! In fact… there's something I could probably show you too…" Sanji said, thinking that Zoro could be a good sparring partner, even if he was using swords. It was a good chance to get in shape, and a good excuse to spend time with him.

If that was what he really wanted, anyway. When Sanji finally realized he could never have Nami he put distance between them. But he didn't want to do that with Zoro.

"What do you mean?"

Sanji shook his head away from the more somber thoughts. "Oh, you'll see tomorrow. But let's just say you are not the only _warrior_ at Versailles. But anyway, what does all this have to do with Camille? And forgive me if I am wrong, but you two practically looked engaged the way she stayed so close to you. I would not be more surprised if there was more gossip about that than this." He gestured to the both of them.

"Well that's just it. I had never spoken more than two words to her before. In fact from all my limited observation of the woman, I had rather thought she was interested in you. And in front of Nami she said she knew about two of my swords. She asked me why I never brought them to duels at Versailles."

"Well, why don't you?"

Zoro scratched his head and sighed. "Well… first of all, they are… they mean more to me than that. I would not use them for petty duels. Besides, DuPont wouldn't know what to do when he saw them, and I would be at an obvious advantage, though more swords does not always mean the advantage. I'm not boasting Sanji, but I'm far beyond the level of anyone at Versailles, and my aim isn't to kill anyone. Ace was my only real competition, he was the only who could challenge me. Why do you think I've been searching at Mihawk all this time? He is one of the few that I know of who is actually going to be a challenge to me."

Sanji briefly wondered how close Ace and Zoro had been. "So… this is very strange. All Camille did was expose what she knew and… stayed close to you?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what she means by it. It isn't as if its material with which she can blackmail me. I'm not hiding anything, like I said- I'm just not actively telling anyone about it. I'm sure Mihawk has a broad knowledge of swords and different techniques, so it isn't even as if she could sell information to the man. I have no idea how she knew or what she's planning."

Sanji didn't either. Camille Hugues didn't seem like she held much power in the court. Perhaps she was just trying to get closer to someone who did? He brought the suggestion to Zoro, who simply shrugged and finished off his wine.

"I suppose I'll deal with it when I must. That was also bothering me, on top of everything else. I suppose I didn't handle myself very well." He admitted.

So it seemed everything was settled. Camille was nothing, Sanji now knew why he was bothered that she might have been something to Zoro in the first place, and Zoro had successfully settled everything so that his feelings for Sanji remained unknown.

"So Johnny and Yosaku are gone then? It's a shame. They are decent men."

Zoro smiled again, that warm smile that made the chef tingle in his belly. "Yes. I'm sure you'll meet them again."

"I hope so."

They sat together in companionable silence for a few more moments when Zoro finally stood up and held his hand out to Sanji.

"Would you care for a dance?" He said, his gaze steady.

Sanji knew it was too dark outside for Zoro to see his blush, but he still worried about it. He laughed nervously. "You really think we'll be in trouble if we don't go through with it?"

That warm smile again. "It is not in me to test the Queen's wrath. Humor me."

_/How on earth did it take me so long to realize how attracted I am to this man? Even then… Sanji du Cuire… you're in trouble. What would the old man think?/_

Sanji took his hand and let himself be led off the gazebo and out into the garden. The orchestra played a soft tune and Sanji took his place in front of Zoro, automatically putting his hand on Zoro's waist and reaching for his hand. Zoro laughed. Sanji blushed even hotter.

"What?"

"I'm the lead, remember?"

"I never agreed to that!"

Zoro placed Sanji's hand on his shoulder and put his own hand on Sanji's waist. He was a graceful dancer, but usually he didn't enjoy it. Tonight, however, he secretly indulged in the activity and the company he was with.

Once Sanji got over his indignation and admitted that it was better this way since Zoro was a few inches taller(2), they moved fluidly and he enjoyed it. Surprisingly so, for a couple who's female part didn't know the role. Sanji simply let himself be led. He also let himself be pulled closer. Zoro did this, of course, because they didn't want to step in the flowers, and they're path was very narrow. This is what Sanji told himself, and what Zoro hoped Sanji would tell himself. They were nearly nose to nose when Sanji looked up and was startled to find Zoro's ebony gaze on his cerulean. Sanji didn't care why Zoro was looking at him, he only hoped the other man wouldn't look away. He couldn't help it. He wondered briefly if he'd always been this way, but just not noticed, or chalked it up to other pathetic excuses.

Maybe it was the wine.

Whatever it was didn't last long. The song was winding down and Zoro was pulling away again. Sanji didn't mean to do it, honestly he didn't. But he'd never had much tolerance for wine, which was why he stuck to champagne mostly. And of course he would never go near the stuff they served at Francois' again. But as Zoro began to pull away he pulled him closer, surprising the swordsman.

"Sanji, the song's done-"

"I know. Let's give them something to gossip about."

The swordsman gave an unsure smile but acquiesced. It seemed Sanji was slightly buzzed and who was Zoro _not_ to take advantage of it? He let his arm slide further around Sanji's back and gently (hoping Sanji wouldn't take too much notice) took the hand that was in his hand and put it on his other shoulder. And either Sanji really wanted to give the courtiers a reason to gossip about the next day or he was just too buzzed, but he didn't seem to mind their extremely close proximity.

He just sighed, content and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder.

_/You are pushing it, my friend…/_

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut to block out the offending inner dialogue. He didn't care if he was pushing it. He'd just discovered something this good, realized he couldn't have it, and decided he would enjoy it to the extent that circumstances allowed.

As for Zoro, he decided he needed to provide the chef with alcohol more often.

* * *

**A/N **– Few! 15 whole pages for your pleasure. Mostly everything has worked itself out, except for, of course, the sexxings. Moo ha ha ha.

I have no idea when this story is going to end. We're at chapter ten, and at the least I'm going to need four more chapters… Hope everyone sticks around!

(1) Yay for Wikipedia! I have since found out that all the historical Ryo Wazamono were swords created between 1597 and beyond. Since our story takes place in an unknown 15-16th century year, we can be sure that there is a glaring historical inaccuracy, as none of the Wazamono had been created, let alone tested and classified as such at this point in history. JUST to let those who are wondering know. XD But hey, it's an AU. Just letting you know I've done SOME research.

(2) My guess is that Zoro is actually the shorter one, but I don't exactly have any screen caps to go back and check with right now. I've looked through two episodes, and they seem about the same height. But for the purposes of my sick, perverted intentions, Zoro is taller.


	11. Chapter 11

They made plans to meet again by the servant's gate at the earliest possible convenience. The sun hadn't even risen yet when Sanji approached on horse looking tired and slightly rumpled. Zoro was throwing his most intimidating glare at the guardsmen.

"Why exactly did we have to get up so early?" Sanji yawned, irritated. He was slightly hung over and certainly hadn't slept well.

"To avoid gossip. I think we should lay a little low, at least until I have this Camille issue sorted out." They made their way through the gate and Zoro led Sanji down the same road he had lead Johnny and Yosaku the previous day.

"You really are a lot more worried about what people think about you than I thought." Sanji snapped. An entire night of dreams that Sanji thought but refused to admit might have been somewhat erotic had not aided him. His current headache wasn't helping either.

"And you're not concerned at all about your own reputation? Certainly I don't care what they know, do not know, or _think_ they know about me. I don't care how much they talk about it. But I am concerned with how it affects those around me. Nami, Luffy, Usopp. _/You/_. They have nothing but life at Versailles, and should they fall out of favor and become the center of ridicule they would be somewhat… inconvenienced. Or am I wrong?" Zoro said with a small smile on his face Sanji. What a grump his blond truffle was so early in the morning.

Sanji hadn't thought of it like that. He frowned, feeling slightly ashamed. They were quiet for the rest of the journey. The sun was starting to come up, though it was too cloudy and foggy to see it shine. Sanji recognized the little glade they were approaching. He had been here before with Nami and Robin a few times, back when he had first come to Versailles. Sanji wondered how Zoro knew about this place.

He had the answer before he asked.

"I come here to train. Not a lot lately, but I came here daily when I first came to Versailles. No one comes here this early in the morning."

They dismounted and left their horses to graze in a small patch of green grass. Zoro laid a bundle on the ground and began to unpack it while Sanji stretched a little. He made sure to wear clothes in which he could move, but he had to remove the precautionary formal layers first. It wouldn't do to be caught in Versailles wearing plain clothes. Underneath he wore a plain poet's shirt which was unlaced enough to reveal his sternum, and a pair of simple trousers made of pliable leather with leggings underneath. 

Zoro had brought six swords with him total; the three Wazamono and three wooden boken. He was laying the Wazamono out reverently when his gaze accidentally wandered to his companion, who was…

Bending. Bending in ways that normal humans shouldn't. Bending in ways that-

Zoro gulped as he saw Sanji move from a back bend to a hand stand, his shirt coming untucked and sliding across his bellying revealing inch by creamy, gorgeous inch. In the quick flash of flesh Zoro could see that Sanji had a muscular abdomen and oh God, just a flash of golden curls starting below his belly button and disappearing in the line of his trousers. Heat swept through Zoro's body like a flash fire.

Sanji chuckled embarrassed and quickly tumbled out of the hand stand to right himself. He pulled his shirt down sheepishly.

"Oops." He smiled.

Zoro was looking at him strangely but he quickly turned around and busied himself with his swords. Sanji did a few more stretches before he came up behind Zoro to look at the swords. They really were unlike anything he'd ever seen. Zoro slowly unsheathed each one for him to observe.

"May I hold one?" He asked a little breathlessly. He wasn't a fencer, but the idea of something so important to Zoro, from such a distant land… They were strange. Their design wasn't made for piercing or the whip like strikes of the French sword. This was for slicing, rending a body in half… The folded steel made a strange wave pattern. Sanji held it before him like he would his own, much neglected sword. Zoro immediately corrected his position.

"Like this. You pull it from your left, out of the sheath, and let the sharp end face away from you. When you hold it with both hands the sharp end should be facing the ground. Like this. That's it."

"This is much heavier than mine. How do you manage to hold three?" Sanji asked, in awe. Despite the weight he could feel the fluid travel of the sword as he moved it. "How do you fence with this thing?"

Zoro smiled. "You don't. Your aim is to kill, not compete. Every blow is a fatal one. There is no planned foot work, only strength. No tactics, just a single goal. These schools for learning aren't for culture or refinement, they're for practical purposes of survival. Although most _samurai_ are scholars and artists." He added thoughtfully. In his own time in Japan he had learned how to compose very simple poetry. His grasp of the language had been competent enough to do that, at least. Although his calligraphy, he had been told, wasn't very good.

"How would I approach my opponent then? How would I strike him?"

Zoro picked up one of the wooden swords and demonstrated an over head strike. "You would be aiming for the neck, your goal is to cut through the torso. Or you could strike from below, from the waist up to the shoulder." Another demonstration. "You could also impale him by thrusting straightforward." He thrust the boken forward.

Sanji shuddered and returned the sword to Zoro. "It sounds very bloody."

"Japan is a nation at war with itself. An environment such as that creates an entirely different culture than what we know and understand."

Sanji nodded. "So show me how you manage all three swords at once."

Zoro picked up the other two boken, placing one in his other hand and the other in his mouth.

"Like this." He said without any trouble, surprising Sanji with how well he was able to speak with a large chunk of wood in his mouth.

"Being able to speak normally must have been quite the challenge." He remarked.

Zoro shrugged. "It wasn't so important functionally as I was simply tired of being mocked for sounding like I had a sword in my mouth. Your opponent doesn't deign to respect you if you sound like a child with a speech impediment. Which I did for a long time." Zoro said without any seeming difficulty.

"Still though, it doesn't look like the sword in your mouth could carry in power in a strike."

Zoro surveyed the area. He pointed to a tall tree with an average size trunk. Sanji raised an eyebrow. Surely the man would knock his teeth out. And then to his surprise Zoro handed him the other two boken so that he only held one in his mouth. Sanji knew this wouldn't turn out well, but nonetheless Zoro charged at the tree. For a moment it seemed as though he had missed completely. Sanji didn't even see the wooden sword connect, but suddenly splinters were flying everywhere and the top of the tree was hurtling towards the ground.

He stood there for a moment, speechless. Then Zoro smiled at him, boken still in his mouth will all teeth still in tact.

The chef sat down, still staring at the tree. No one at Versailles, no in France, hell maybe even the world, could match that. He had never seen Mihawk before, but he had heard the stories of his battles. None of those grand tales could match the reality of seeing Roronoa Zoro destroy a tree with one wooden sword _in his mouth_, in one strike. And so easily done!

It was as if the swordsman could read his thoughts. "It is a much larger world than we are given to know here at Versailles Sanji. This is nothing compared to Mihawk."

They were silent for a few moments before Zoro asked, "What did you want to show me?"

This broke Sanji from his reverie. Suddenly he realized the insignificance of his own power, and felt embarrassed about even showing the swordsman.

"Ah, well, you certainly have trumped me, but it can't hurt to show you anyway. You said you learned hand to hand combat in Japan?" Sanji said standing up and brushing the dirt and grass off of himself.

"Yes. They call it _karate_."

"Well, in France, as you well know, we call it Savate. Care to spar?" Sanji took a stance.

It was Zoro's turn to be surprised. It made sense though. Those longs legs would be very much a waste of space for anything else. Well, not exactly _anything_, but Zoro ended that thought right there. He tossed away his jacket and remaining boken and rolled up his sleeves. He was familiar with the rules of Savate.

Sanji started in immediately with a series of several low front sweeps, hoping to knock the swordsman off his feet. Zoro was light on said feet however, and let himself be herded backwards. Zoro jabbed for the chef's jaw while Sanji's concentration was on his feet. Or at least he thought it was, but Sanji took the advantage and countered with a fouette, a round house kick aimed at his head. This forced the swordsman to duck and Sanji again used the sweep and successfully knocked the swordsman's feet out from under him. Zoro's back hit the ground with a thud, but he was back up in a flash with a kick up. A round house kick from Zoro countered with Sanji's own roundhouse kick.

Zoro cringed as his shin hit Sanji's and he backed down. He didn't even see Sanji so much as blink at that connection.

Sanji smiled. "Had enough?"

"No. You?" Zoro didn't wait for his reply but took the momentary distraction to close the distance between them and start a flurry of _direct bras avant_, or jabs. Sanji was able to block them all but soon found himself with his back to a tree. He hadn't even noticed where Zoro had been herding him. The swordsman aimed a powerful punch at the chef's head only to have his fist connect with the tree. Sanji had ducked and rolled to the left. Luckily he had, because there was now a sizeable dent in the poor tree where his head had been.

But Zoro was nothing if he wasn't quick and he took advantage of Sanji's close proximity to the ground.

The chef hadn't expected to be tackled, there wasn't any grappling in Savate after all, and soon found himself pinned underneath the swordsman, his face in the dirt and his right arm twisted up behind him.

But that wasn't exactly something he couldn't handle, either.

He slammed his right foot backwards into Zoro's back, causing the green haired man to hurtle forwards. Sanji was free but Zoro was back up again and coming at him with _revers_, a roundhouse kick that use the sole of the foot to make contact instead of the toes, and it was aimed straight at his chest. Sanji flipped backwards but the kick still caught his hip and he crashed his landing.

A kick up and he was back on his feet. Now he was getting frustrated. He ran at Zoro and jumped but faltered mid air when he heard Zoro holler, "Whoa whoa whoa WHOOOOAAA!"

Splash!

"That was a very angry duck."

"I wasn't aware duck had such ferocious teeth. Are you sure you don't need me to bandage that for you?"

"I assure you I'll live."

"I am sorry. I really didn't see-"

"I said it was alright Sanji, for the last time. Besides, it gives me a reason to stay away from the palace a little longer."

Sanji stretched leisurely on the grass they had only a few moments ago been sparring on. Sanji had backed Zoro into the pond unwittingly and had gone down with him because of it. But really, are ducks naturally that aggressive? Sanji had hung his shirt on a branch to dry and had been trying to convince Zoro to do the same.

"You'll soil your coat and it can't be comfortable, just take it off already."

"I already told you-"

"So you're a modest man!" He said in mock surprise. "What else haven't you told me?" Sanji said, grinning at the man stretched out next to him.

Zoro sighed. "Alright, but don't complain if it bothers you." Zoro slipped his shirt off and went to hang it on the branch next to Sanji's.

"If what bothers me… oh." Sanji didn't say anything for a moment. The size of the scar that ran from Zoro's right shoulder to his left hip didn't inspire him to say much. It looked as though someone had tried to slash the man in half.

Zoro lay back down. He really didn't mind anyone seeing it normally, but he did mind with Sanji. Sort of.

"Can I ask you how you got it?" Sanji asked, a bit embarrassed of himself. He hadn't meant to put the other man in an awkward position.

"Mihawk."

Sanji sat up. "Mihawk? I thought you'd never met him before."

"I never said that."

Zoro closed his eyes, ready for a nap but Sanji wasn't going to let it go at that.

"Well how did this happen? When? Where? And if he was able to do something like this to you why in God's name would you seek him out again? How did you even _survive_-"

"Sanji."

"What?"

"One question at a time. As for the first one, I think it should be quite obvious how this happened." He made a slashing noise and a motion with his finger across his chest. "As for where, Germany. How I survived? I guess sheer will power so that I could meet him again. And of course I would want to meet him again. I want to become the best, so I must beat him."

Sanji didn't know what to say to that. Zoro seemed to take it all so casually, so Sanji decided it wasn't his place to worry about it. He lay back down. He had hoped by coaxing Zoro to remove his shirt he would get a good eyeful. After all, the bastard had seen him completely naked, why shouldn't he return the favor? But he settled for eyeballing the swordsman's torso while he napped. To say the scar marred his chest wasn't really accurate. Sanji hadn't really expected anything specifically when Zoro removed his shirt, but he hadn't expected that. But now that he'd seen it he felt it was somehow in place. Natural, like Roronoa Zoro, the number one swordsman in all of France, wouldn't really live up to his name if he didn't carry some evidence with him.

He admired the man as he slept, watching the slow rise and fall of his tanned, well muscled chest. The man really was built, Sanji admitted. Certainly Sanji was fit, but Zoro… Zoro could punch through a tree, as he'd witnessed today.

It was very strange to Sanji. He'd only ever admired the female figure, so looking at a man was very much different. To be honest he'd never had a woman, always holding out hope for that amazing one, one he was so sure was going to be Nami…. Surely he gave people a different impression, being too flirty or flamboyant, but that had changed when he came to Versailles. But he knew women smelled better than men, generally, and wore a lot more clothes than men as far as layers went. He was thankful to have been born a man if only for that. Women wore a lot of make up and put all manner of trinkets in their hair, which could be designed in all manner of ways. There was a lot to take in when admiring a woman, from the intricate silk design of her dress to the curves of her bosom. To be honest it was a bit distracting.

Men were much simpler, something he'd noticed even before Zoro had come along. Sure, there were exceptions. Ace had always worn outrageously bright colors and Sanji sometimes took the time to count his freckles if he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation. But when it came to Zoro, it was more a pleasure than a chore. Everything about him was simple but elegant, strong but not barbaric. His tan skin stretched over intimidating muscle, the contrast of green hair, green as the grass they were laying on, against the three delicate gold earrings in his ear. The faded lines of concentration on his strong face…

Sanji closed his eyes and rolled over on his side facing the other man.

Sanji had finally closed his eyes so Zoro took the opportunity to admire him. Zoro had been half hard ever since Sanji's stretching exercises and he was extremely lucky he'd been thrown into the cold water of the pond. Fighting, _real_ fighting always excited him. He sighed deeply, enjoying the sight of Sanji's peaceful face and smooth skin. He refused to look at the lower part of his waist. He didn't have anymore excuses for being thrown into the pond.

Sanji couldn't help it, he opened his eyes again to get another look and found himself looking into a pair of black eyes looking at him intently. He'd been caught sneaking a peek! He blushed and looked away, Zoro did the same thing.

Now what did Sanji think of him? Zoro had obviously made him uncomfortable by looking at him, if the blush was any indication. It had only been yesterday that Zoro assured Sanji that he had nothing to worry about from him. Zoro hoped he hadn't blown his cover. Did he suspect anything?

What was the harm in telling Zoro how he felt, he wondered. Zoro could simply turn him down, and that would be that, wouldn't it? Afterall, wasn't Sanji a man of action? Hadn't he always been forward with women? Why should it be any different with men?

_/Because this is Zoro./_

Sanji already knew from last night the other man wasn't interested, but he burned to hear it from Zoro himself that he was a fool for feeling this way and that they were nothing but friends and would never be anything more. He'd only been in love one day- well, he'd only realized it for one day. It had been much longer than that. He had always been attracted to the other man, even when he thought he was competing with him for Nami. That must have been why he couldn't deal with the man. He had always been able to deal with other men he thought were competition, easily. Zoro had always been different.

"Zoro…" Sanji said, his heart all the way in his throat.

"Hm?" Zoro said, trying to pretend he wasn't nervous.

"I…" He lost his courage, so he decided to steer the conversation in a similar direction. "I hope you don't mind me asking but… have you had… lovers? Men, I mean? Why _aren't_ you with Francois?"

Zoro hadn't been expecting that. What was the chef trying to say?

"Look, Sanji, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it certainly was not my intention. I told you last night-"

Sanji sat up too. "What are you talking about? You didn't make me uncomfortable, I was just curious… Should I not ask?"

"No, I don't mind. If that's all you really want to know…"

Sanji nodded.

"Well…" Zoro thought about it for a moment. "I've never had a serious lover. It's different between men, or at least men that I had previously associated with. Before I became noble it was really more physical needs than… falling in love, or however you view it. But I also think that has a lot to do with your position in the world. The poor can't afford to marry for love most of the time, unless you are so poor it just doesn't matter. The men I knew were just as rough as I am, so you can imagine there wasn't much in the way of romance. The rich have more privileges in that respect. So I think that if I ever find someone at this current position in life the experience will be different. I would be able to truly call them my lover, rather than someone with whom I am physical. Does that make sense?"

Sanji was fascinated. He had never thought about love in terms of rich or poor before, and how it could possibly be different for different classes. Everyone should be able to love equally, he thought, but circumstances probably hardly ever allowed it. Sanji was slightly awed by all that Zoro thought about in a daily basis, and all that he thought about. There was probably a lot more soulful thought in Zoro than in himself, even though they had both been peasants once. Maybe it was just different for a warrior.

"You seem to be a lot more aware of the world than me. I feel like I have no experience in anything I thought I'd previously had compared to you." The blond man said sheepishly.

Zoro frowned. "I don't think there is anything more important to a warrior than a good meal. Its sounds pig headed, but I'm not sure how well I could ever go back to commoner food after living off yours for this long… You provide others with sustenance. A warm meal can be so much more to someone than just food too. Don't degrade yourself like that. At least not in front of me."

Sanji blushed again.

Zoro dismayed. He was really overstepping it. He was hurriedly thinking of something to change the subject when Sanji brought up the subject of Francois.

"So you never told me why you aren't with him."

"Probably for the same reasons you don't think we'd make a good pair."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sanji said with surprising intensity. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"I don't love him. Does that answer your question?"

Sanji stared hard at the ground. Why had he needed to hear that so badly?

Zoro lay back down with one arm over his eyes to block out the rays of sunshine now coming through. The mist had cleared up and temperature was rising. It was going to be a muggy day. It was also turning out to be one of those overly emotional days he was coming to hate. And it hard started out so well…

Sanji couldn't believe it, but why should he stop himself now? He was already leaning over the other man, halfway there. There was nothing but fear telling him to turn back, and no one could ever accuse Sanji du Cuire of cowardice. Caution, maybe, but today that was going to be thrown to the wind. He had to know what it was that could be…

It took a moment for Zoro to comprehend why Sanji was leaning over him, lips pressed firmly to his, or understand why Sanji's trembling could be felt through the very atmosphere. His eyes opened slowly in confusion. Finally he understood the physical act occurring, he still didn't understand why Sanji was doing it.

Sanji ended it quickly. Zoro had not moved a muscle. All he could do was stare up at Sanji, his golden blonde hair surrounding his face.

"What was that for?" He said stupidly.

A/N - A few things of note:

1. I don't really like this chapter. I mean, I like the events, but for some reason I feel my writing's a bit off, so forgive me.

2. It was brought up, despite the fact that again, this is an AU story, that there are yet more historical inaccuracies. However this one I felt was noteworthy. Terms like "gay" and "homo/heterosexual" weren't in existence back then. But seeing as though this isn't written in French, and I certainly don't know the French word for being a man and preferring men as sexual partners in the 16th century, you'll just have to deal with it. It's just easier on me to use terms like, "gay" or "homosexual". My apologies. I do thank the person who brought that up for their research though.

3. I've already got Chapter 12 started. This one only took so long because it took a lot of courage to come out of my hole that I'd been criticized into for writing AU. But I figure if you're reading this, you're enjoying it. So please continue to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that for?" He said stupidly.

Sanji's eyes widened comically. 

"What was that for? What do you _think_ that was for!?" Sanji hadn't actually meant to say it, but had come out of him too quickly to stop it.

Zoro was further confused.

"I- I don't know. A- man suddenly kisses me and I'm supposed to know why?"

"Well for you, yes! …Usually!"

"Well normally I would, but I've never been kissed by a straight man! The same rules don't apply!"

"Well who says you were just kissed by a straight man?" Sanji said, indignant that his actions required explanation of any sort. He hadn't calculated this. His fear really might have overcome him had he known he would need to provide a follow up report.

Zoro gave him a funny look.

"Sanji, it is possible for men to discover different preferences er… later in life, but I am quite sure you are not one of them." A fact Zoro thought he refused to believe. But being faced with the situation simply made it all the more impossible. This was a trick. There was simply no way Sanji felt anything for him. Not yet anyway. Wasn't Zoro supposed to have raised the earth in order to win Sanji? It couldn't be this easy. This must be a stupid joke.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sanji was angry, partly disbelieving that his advance had been refused on the mere basis that Zoro thought he was lying or was out of senses, and partly that Zoro was stupid enough to think that. He got up and stomped over to wear his shirt was hanging, snatching it from the branch still wet.

Zoro got up as well. "I believe I am owed an explanation Sanji. If this is a joke, at least allow me to laugh. If you're confused… allow me-"

Sanji whirled around. "I am not confused! I am not joking! If you're going to refuse me, at least be a gentleman and just say it, but do not take me for a fool or a child! I know better than to treat other's feelings like a joke!"

Impossible. Simply impossible.

"You can't expect me to simply accept this, can you? Our friendship was formed through rivalry over another woman, for God's sake! Y-you're Sanji du Cuire, a great lover of women! You were ready to duel me over Nami!"

"Well that was then! Who's to say I haven't changed my mind!" Really, how hard was it for him to understand? Sanji reached for his other clothes as soon as he had stuffed himself back into his shirt.

_/Nami would believe me if I told her…/_

/…Wouldn't she?/

"Is it unreasonable then, to ask for proof?" Zoro said, trying to keep his head from going in too many directions at once. He thought when this moment came he would be deliriously happy, not deliriously confused.

But this couldn't be the moment he was waiting for!

Could it?

"And how better may I prove it than to kiss you?" Sanji said, glaring at the other man. "Don't you think that might be indicative of how I feel?!"

Zoro really didn't know how he would ask Sanji to prove it to him anyway. "Well any man can kiss given a pair of lips and someone or something to kiss! It isn't necessarily an action that requires anything beyond that! I need a little more explanation here Sanji. If I am to believe you, then… why now? Why not before? And what about Nami?"

"W-why are you asking all these questions? They won't change anything!"

"Change what?"

"That I've been spurned! I honestly thought you had more tact than this-"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him close, forcing the blond man to face him.

"I have not _spurned_ you Sanji. But you must permit me to be somewhat at a loss for words or understanding. Until a moment ago I was sure you would never…" Zoro faltered. He had still managed to leave his own feelings undiscovered. What if this was a sick joke to get him to admit to it? How could he possibly trust this?

Sanji sighed, frustrated. "Very well. I'm sure it's somewhat surprising, given the way I've behaved since our acquaintance began." He looked at Zoro, determined. "But this is just how it is. You can either accept it, and we can continue to be friends, or you can reject me completely and never speak to me again." Sanji's chest swelled. So this is what it felt like to be bold with a man. It was like he was fighting his way to his goal, and he would either achieve it or he wouldn't. It was so much _different_ with a man. He felt empowered, even though he knew Zoro could walk away and destroy him with a single rejection. He didn't think he could stand it.

Zoro felt speechless again. Just what was he supposed to say to that, to any of this? He knew exactly what he would say if he knew this wasn't a joke but…

It quickly dawned on Zoro that his cowardice was showing, badly. Even if it was a joke, he'd endured worse. So Sanji would finally know, one way or another. He tightened his grip on Sanji's arm and shoved him against a tree. When he spoke his voice was seething.

"If I find out this is some sick joke, cook, you won't have the _devil_ to pay. You'll have _me_ to pay." He relaxed his grip, his voice returning to normal. "But since I have no way of knowing your true intentions simply because I'm not a trusting creature, I can only tell you… that I would never spurn your advances. I have only yearned for them with my entire being since I first laid eyes on you." He released the chef entirely and stepped back. He cleared his throat. "Now, if this is a joke, I'll give you a running head start. But if it's not, I'll also give you a running head start, because believe me when I say I've waited too long for this moment, and you don't have a chance in hell."

Sanji's knees buckled. It was unsightly, he knew, but his strength couldn't withstand the onslaught of blood rushing to his loins or the quivering in his stomach. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He pushed himself off the tree and stepped slowly towards the other man.

"This is all the head start I'll need-"

"Zooooooorooooooooo! Saaaaanjiiiii!"

Both men whipped their heads in the direction of the road. They heard horse's hooves trotting on the dirt road.

"Sacre bleu-"

"Shit!"

They threw clothes on themselves and each other hurriedly.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Nami said. She and Robin entered the grove on horseback just in time to see Zoro buttoning his vest and Sanji putting on his shoes. Robin had one delicate eyebrow raised, and Nami looked confused.

They were both silent, unable to think of anything to say.

Robin suddenly spoke. "Ah, it would seem that Monsieurs Zoro and Sanji were testing each other's skill, no? Look, six swords? My goodness, just how many people were sparring here?"

"Sanji I didn't know you had any skill with a sword." Nami said.

"Ah, well, none to speak of, milady. Zoro was simply giving me a few tips."

Zoro thanked Robin for her good senses and obvious kindness. He bundled up his swords quickly.

"What are you beautiful ladies doing all the way out here on your own so early in the morning?" Sanji asked, smoothing back his hair.

"It's nearly noon, Sanji. Everyone's been wondering where you were! There isn't a single person not talking about last night. The most incredible rumors have been flying around. That's what we came to see you about-"

"Just how did you know where this was, Nami?" Zoro asked, trying his bundle to his horse.

"Sanji took me here once, actually. And we looked everywhere else. I even had servants sent to the tavern. Francois said you trained here. But anyway, Zoro, something has happened."

Suddenly Zoro realized just how strange it was for Nami and Robin to be on horseback. How had they gotten out of the palace without a fuss?

"What is it? And how did you two…?" He looked pointedly at the horses.

"A lady never reveals all her secrets." Robin said with a small smile.

Nami began to get agitated. "Never mind that Zoro. But tell me it isn't true!"

"Very well." He said, mounting his horse. "It isn't true."

Sanji frowned. "Don't mock a lady, Zoro. She obviously has something important to say. What is it Nami?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. Some things would never change, apparently.

"Camille Hugues… She's been telling everyone you're engaged!"

Zoro almost fell off his horse. But Sanji shouted the words Zoro was about to blurt. "She what?!"

Nami looked taken back. "Uh… yes. She's been telling everyone who will hear. Especially when she hears someone talking about the two of you and last night's dinner in the garden. She-"

The blond man mounted his horse.

"But you're not engaged to her." Sanji said accusingly. The glare aimed at Zoro from Sanji could have cut down stronger men.

"You know I'm not." Zoro said.

"You _swear_?"

"You should know better than anyone!" The swordsman said, his defenses raising.

"Hyah!" Sanji's heels met the gut of his horse viciously and he was off down the road, leaving them all in dust.

As soon as the dust settled Nami asked, "What on earth was that all about?!"

"Ah, well, he… he's had a rough morning. I think we should pursue him."

Robin interrupted. "Perhaps you should pursue him, Monsieur. Mademoiselle Nami and I must find our own way back to Versaille.

Zoro nodded and was off.

Sanji was enraged. How dare she? What exactly was she trying to accomplish! Didn't she know?

_/Know what, exactly?/_ A mocking voice asked him.

_/That he's MINE!/_

He slid off his saddle after reaching the stables and all but threw the reigns at a terrified stable boy. He was just about to reach the sitting room where everyone gathered before afternoon lunch when he stopped himself after seeing his reflection in some glass.

His hair was disheveled, most of his clothes un-tucked and he had grass and leaves all over himself. This would not do. He simply couldn't face his romantic rival looking like a lunatic.

Zoro was in a better state when he arrived, and was a bit more polite to the stable boy who had gone from terrified to indignant.

The swordsman rushed quickly to his room and changed in lightning speed, only letting Marie fuss over his hair for a moment. He hurried to the sitting room where he was sure everyone still was from lunch. He was greeted by everyone with numerous "Congratulations" and "Interesting choice, Zoro" and a number of other things he certainly didn't want to be said about himself and Camille Hugues. Neither Camille or Sanji could be spotted. Finally Ussop made his way through the crowd and he was ushered out roughly by the long nosed man. Luffy followed them out into the hall.

"What the _hell_ is going on Zoro! First you fall in love with Sanji then refuse Nami and now you're engaged to that spoiled, arrogant-"

"Calm yourself Ussop and for God's sake lower your voice-"

"I'll lower my voice when you explain what's going on! Nami tore away from the palace this morning near in tears when she heard the news-"

"And have you heard the news from me? Of course not! You've heard rumors perpetuated by this woman whom I've only had occasion to speak with a handful of times. Of course I am NOT engaged to Camille Hugues and no I do NOT know why she has told everyone we are. I certainly haven't encouraged it in anyway. Now, I need to know where Sanji is. Have you seen him?"

"He went off with that lady. He looked really good." Luffy said simply, still chewing on a muffin from the sitting room.

"Where did they go?"

"Library."

"Thank you Luffy. And Ussop, correct anyone talking about this. I am NOT engaged to that woman. If the King and Queen hear about this-"

"Right right, go!"

"I'm sure since you've become such fast friends, Monsieur Sanji, my fiancé will ask you to be the best man at our wedding." Camille said, smiling. She allowed Sanji to take her arm and lead her down the hall to the library.

"It's funny." He said, his voice like silk. "Zoro has never mentioned his engagement to you. Not once. In fact, he's never even mentioned _you_. You two must have wanted to keep it terribly secret."

Camille giggled. "Well, I had a lot of convincing to do with my father, after all. Zoro is rather low for a noble."

Sanji's stomach clenched, but his face was a mask. "I don't mean to be forward, Mademoiselle Hugues, but to be honest, many thought Zoro was… well, he and Nami had been rather close. Did you know?"

She didn't giggle this time. "Nami chased him constantly. What a shameless woman."

Sanji's other arm convulsed. He took a deep breath.

_/Enough of this./_

"I know you're not engaged to him."

"Pardon me?"

"What could you possibly have that could cause him to be blackmailed into marrying _you_?"

Camille jerked her arm away. "How _dare_ you imply something so horrible!"

"How dare _you_ for spreading lies! What game are you playing at? You could disgrace your entire family and even face death for telling a lie that could reach the ears of His Majesty-"

"It won't be a lie when I threaten to reveal his secret!"

"Those swords aren't a secret you foolish girl! Mihawk already knows about them-"

"That's _not_ the one I'm referring to." A nasty smile slowly crept across her lips. "He'll be ruined when his precious Mihawk finds out his disgusting _preferences_."

It wasn't in Sanji to hit a woman. He simply could never do it. But if he could be reborn into another life, the first person he would hit would be Camille Hugues reincarnation.

"And tell me just why you would want to marry a man with such "disgusting preferences"? What exactly is in this for you?"

"Once he's married to me I can cure him of it! Zoro may be a low born with nasty habits but he's just a diamond in the rough. I can make him the ideal husband. When he defeats Mihawk he'll obtain power and wealth second only to the king and queen, and I'm going to be at his side when he does it! I'll leave this wretched palace and build a palace of my own!"

Suddenly it occurred to Sanji that this woman might be a little off balance. She had a gleam in her eye that didn't tell of normal.

"Well here is something you didn't count on. Zoro has a lover, and he'll never let you do this."

"But Zoro certainly wouldn't want his lover to think he couldn't attend to his own business." Came Zoro's voice from the doorway. "Camille… I will only ask you once to recant everything you have said. You must publicly declare that we are not and never will be engaged. I'll even let you say it was a misunderstanding to save yourself the humiliation of having _lied_ with malicious intent."

"You'll understand that I'm doing this for your own good, Zoro. I'm doing it for the good of your salvation! What good is it being the best swordsman in the world if you're doomed to a fiery hell after death? I can help you!"

"Are you refusing?" Zoro asked finally.

"I'll never take it back! We are going to be married! I won't let this blond slut have you!"

"That's enough!" Came a deep, gravelly voice. A tall, broad shouldered white haired man stepped through the door. He was smoking a cigar and wore the official insignia of the King. "Camille Hugues, you are to be placed under official arrest for falsifying claims before His Majesty the King of France. You will be escorted to confinement until you will face your judgment."

Two guards stepped forward. Camille shrank back.

"You cannot arrest me like a common thief! I am a noblewoman! I have rights!"

"You will have the right to a fair trial before the King. Evidence will be brought against you and you will have the opportunity to defend yourself. Your confinement will restrict you to your father's custody. Come quietly or we will be forced to restrain you. Take her to her father's quarters." He said to the guards.

Camille stiffened at their approach but did not fight. "I'll have you, Roronoa Zoro. This is not over!"

Zoro watched her leave.

"Nothing this interesting has happened since Portgas left." The white haired man said gruffly.

"Thank you Monsier Cigares (1)."

"I told you to call me Smoker. Don't tell me I need to teach you another lesson you'll never forget."

They shook hands. "Tell Mihawk I said hello." He nodded to Sanji before he left.

Sanji stood there, slightly stunned.

"Well what was _your_ plan? "

"I-I don't know? Mostly I just… wanted to make sure she knew…" He trailed off.

"Knew what?" Zoro said, smirking.

"They… they weren't sparring, were they." Nami said, more than asked.

Robin sighed. So Nami's troubles were never ending, it seemed. "No, milady, I don't believe they were."

"So he… so Zoro really… well I'm happy for him."

Robin looked at her charge in surprise. She was smiling. Robin smiled too.

"We'll just have to do everything in our power to make sure _Camille_ cannot ruin this for them."

Sanji paced nervously outside the court chambers. Only a few hours had passed after Camille's arrest that Zoro had been summoned by the King himself. In the meantime they had met up with Robin and Nami and begun damage control, telling everyone who would listen that Zoro was not engaged.

"Oh… so you believed her then?" Nami giggled in a superior manner. "I suppose you would, wouldn't you? But really now, you must know Mademoiselle Hugues is well… a slight touched. Can you _imagine_ THE Roronoa Zoro marrying such a person?"

"I simply think she got a little carried away, is all." Ussop said knowingly. "Of course I _know_ about jokes. Where I come from I am the Master Joke Teller. But Mademoiselle Hugues is perhaps too amateur still. You know it's gone all wrong if people actually _believe_ you."

"No, we're not engaged. Stop asking me."

"Of course they're not engaged!" Sanji crowed. "Why would Roronoa Zoro choose Mademoiselle Camille over Mademoiselle Nami?! Mademoiselle Nami is obviously the superior of the two. Of course they are both gorgeous beauties, but Mademoiselle Nami is the Queen's favorite. Perhaps that brute Zoro gave off the wrong impression and Mademoiselle Camille was mistaken, but they _absolutely_ aren't engaged. I simply wouldn't allow it."

"Camille can't marry Zoro because Sanji is going to marry Zoro, or me. I'm hungry. Sanji, when is dinner?!"

"I can't say I know much about the matter, but I do know Mademoiselle Camille is a very eager young lady. I only hope she isn't too much damaged by Monsieur Zoro's correction. But he simply can't be coerced into marrying someone simply because they say they want you to." Robin said gently.

In the court room Zoro shifted slightly under the stern gaze of the King. Yes, Zoro could destroy him, but even Zoro was a subject of France. He had respect for the man that ruled their country.

"It is not easy to believe one side or the other without undeniable proof. I have been lied to by someone and I will not stand for it."

"I have undeniable proof your majesty, I only hesitate because I do not wish for it to affect the favorable light in which my friends have been so graciously cast. Myself be damned."

"Very well." The King dismissed the guards. "Now speak openly Zoro, and rest assured whatever escapes your lips will not pass beyond these walls, assuring that whatever it is provides me with enough evidence to clear your name in all this mess."

Zoro took a deep breath. First Sanji, now this. When had his life become such an… adventure?

"Your majesty… many times I have refused Mademoiselle Nami's advances. Had Mademoiselle Camille actually shown any preference towards me before this, I would have refused those advances as well. And Mademoiselle Robin's, and Mademoiselle Charlotte, Jacqueline, even the maid, Marie. Does this… illustrate my point effectively?"

The King frowned. "I'm afraid it does not, Zoro."

Zoro cleared his throat. "That is to say, Your Majesty, my… romantic preferences do not… ah… lean towards women."

The King only looked further confused. "Then where do they lean?"

Zoro almost laughed, but this was a grave situation. "Begging Your Majesty's pardon but… they lean towards my own gender."

The King's eyebrow twitched. He was silent and unmoving otherwise. Finally he inhaled.

"I see."

Zoro swallowed and nodded.

Suddenly the King grinned. "You know… the Prince of Spain is much of the same material as you. I could arrange a meeting, you know. I could-"

"I-I thank your Majesty for his most gracious kindness, b-but again, begging your pardon, I am otherwise disposed to another to which I am somewhat committed." The flustered swordsman said in one quick breath. He did not need the King of France trying to get him a date with the Prince of Spain.

The King was quiet again before his face lit up and he said, "Oh! You've already got someone, have you? Well why didn't you simply say so? Very well, we'll have this all sorted out in no time."

"Your Majesty, if I may…"

"Go on."

"Mademoiselle Hugues seems… unwell. While I do not think her actions should go unpunished, I beg mercy on her behalf. She should be inspected by a physician."

The King nodded. "I'll consider your counsel. You may go."

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief and bowed before letting himself out. Outside Sanji was eyeballing the guards who immediately re-entered the room upon Zoro's exit.

"Well?" Sanji demanded.

"I'm cleared. I also asked that the King consider that Camille might be…"

"Out of her head? Insane? Crazy?"

Zoro gave Sanji a look and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sanji also demanded.

"To the kitchens. I haven't eaten at all today. Then I'm going to my room to have a bath. Then I'm going to my bed. You're welcome to accompany me to all of the above." He stopped and turned on his heal. "In fact, I insist."

Sanji blushed hotly, but then put his hand on his hip. "You should only be so lucky to have the pleasure of my company."

"Are you refusing me?"

"…No."

A/N –

1. Cigares – French for cigar, according to the internets. So Monsier Cigares is actually "Cigar Smoker", and of course he is supposed to be Captain Smoker. 3

Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I am without beta. ;;


	13. Chapter 13

There is a choice I am making in posting this at but I'm not going to go through the trouble of moving this to yet. No need to alert me to er... hazards I am already aware of. 3

The kitchen had been a hectic affair as the people in it were busy with preparations for lunch.

"Why don't you eat with the rest of the nobles like a normal rich man!?" Roared Georges, the Royal Butcher. He stomped into the pots and pans room, giving Sanji a dirty look. Zoro just chuckled. Sanji rolled his eyes and dug into food.

"For the last time Alphonse get those dogs OUT of here!" Came that same loud, angry voice of Georges. Through the doors came three of the king's royal hounds and a grumbling Alphonse, the kitchen boy.

But the boy's expression went from sour to bright in an instant at seeing the two noblemen.

"H'lo Alph." Zoro said still chewing.

"You know Alphonse?" Sanji asked, surprised.

Zoro looked like he was going to say something when Alphonse broke in. "Oh yeah. I used to sneak Monsieur Zoro food all the time in exchange for sword lessons! But then I got promoted to the pots and pans, so I don't have much time for swords anymore." He looked slightly sheepish.

"Ah." Sanji said, smiling. "Georges still giving you a hard time about those dogs, eh?"

Alphonse looked despondant. "I can't help it! They just follow me around everywhere! You'd think I bathed in meat or something!"

Sanji looked at the three hounds that were looking up at Alphonse with pitiful stares.

"Maybe you should ask to be transferred to the dog's stable. You could work your way up to Royal Groomer." The blond chef said, trying to sound encouraging.

"After all the time it took just to get to lousy pots and pans in the kitchen?! I've worked here for three years!"

They chatted amiably until Georges came roaring from the pots and pans room again and scared poor Alphonse out, finally forcing Sanji and Zoro to abandon their food.

They made their way up to Zoro's room.

_Just come back to me._

_Please just come back to me. _

Sanji's world went strangely fuzzy. "What do you mean? I'm already here."

Zoro turned around and look at him. His vision cleared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you say that? I'm standing right here." Sanji said, confused.

"Say what?" Zoro looked at him strangely.

"You just said, "Come back to me."

"I didn't say a word Sanji. You must be hearing things."

_/I could have sworn…/_

"…Maybe."

The corner of Zoro's mouth quirked in a way that was reminiscent of a smile. Something in that sort-of smile made Sanji blush and his stomach flip flop and forget all about hearing things.

As they reached Zoro's bedroom they found Marie had already drawn a bath. "Do you have some psychic link with your maid that you have a bath ready for you upon each return?"

Zoro began stripping, obviously unconcerned. "I saw her quickly before I came to find you and told her to draw a bath.

It took a moment for Sanji to realize what he was seeing, and couldn't stop the embarrassing outcry when he did.

"W-why what why w-what are you doing?!" He said, backing up and knocking against a desk as he went.

Zoro paused in the middle of shedding his trousers. He successfully stifled any sign of amusement, though it wasn't easy.

_That's right. I doubt he's even known a woman, let alone a man._

Slowly and calmly he said, "I am removing my clothes so that I may take a bath. I haven't bathed at all today and I probably need one after all my exertions." He slipped off his trousers, now completely nude.

"A-ah… right. Of course." Sanji blushed (yes, again) then for many reasons, probably more reasons he had ever had to blush at one time, and definitely the most _interesting_ reasons he'd ever had as well.

Zoro nodded. Sanji could tell he was being gracious and patient. It calmed him a little. He looked around quickly and spotted a book on the desk he'd bumped into.

"Well, then, I'll just… read. While you're in there." He picked up the book, which happened to be The Holy Bible, and flipped it open randomly. "I uh… I've been meaning to read this one. I hear it's… good." He finished lamely.

Had Sanji been looking at Zoro's face he would have noticed that same quirk at the side of his mouth that could have been a grin.

"Make yourself comfortable." He mumbled. Zoro debated his next comment, but decided to risk it, saying over his shoulder, "You're also welcome to join me." He disappeared behind the door which gave Sanji the opportunity to drop the book and fumble with it then accidentally hit his head on the corner of the blasted desk.

_/I'll chop you up for firewood you blasted thing!/_

Gathering himself, Sanji stood there for a moment before he looked down at the text. It had opened to the story of Sodom and Gomorrah. He closed it with a snap and put it in one of the offending desk's drawer.

Now he shifted on his feet, looking around nervously.

_/This is not the time for an inner monologue man, it's time for action!/_

After that it was as if one switch had been turned off and another turned on. He stopped thinking and found, with some odd fascination, that his hands were quickly and efficiently removing each article of clothing he had put on earlier.

Zoro eased himself into the hot water. He sunk all the way until the water was up to his chin. He sighed, creating ripples in the water.

_/This might be harder than I thought./_

Or perhaps he would just have to take it slow. He stood up begrudgingly, preferring to relax but knowing how badly he needed to soap up. He grabbed said soap and lathered it with the fresh cloth Marie had brought in.

Sanji felt like he could do this.

Right up until he stepped into the bathroom, divested of his own clothes, and saw him.

Nothing but a vast desert of skin made bronze by the sun, water running in rivulets down the beautiful desert made slick by soap. Or something outrageously immodest like that, he thought.

Zoro stood in the tub facing away from Sanji, lathering soap on his arms.

Sanji shook his head to clear it, but he found he couldn't command his body as well he as he could a moment ago. He would be happy just to take this particular image, burn it into his mind forever, and be satisfied with embarrassing moments alone in the dark with himself for the rest of his life.

Zoro heard him walk in, but didn't outwardly acknowledge it. Right now Sanji was still very capable of running. Or having a heart attack. So he continued to wash.

Sanji swallowed. This was the first sign he'd calmed down somewhat. He had remembered to breath- surprisingly- and was happy to find he could at least control the muscles in his throat. Then, though it was a completely unplanned move, he stepped forward. And took another step. And another, until he was in front of Zoro.

So now Zoro had to acknowledge Sanji's presence and oh, he thought, what a presence. Of course he'd seen the other man nude before, but at that time he had been more worried about his state of health than anything else.

He thought briefly of the ivory chest figures in the library. The unblemished lines of the creamy white figures were nothing to how Sanji glowed. His fair skin betrayed his golden hair, his lips, the same color of the blush on his face, and lower, his dusky rose nipples.

Warmth that didn't come from the water spread throughout Zoro's body and concentrated in his groin. He just had to touch him. He had to or he would lose it and this moment would be stolen from him.

He did the least aggressive thing he could do at that point, and simply held out his hand.

Sanji took it, but hesitated at first contact. Sparks he could only describe as cold fire had just run through his finger tips. But he took the hand anyway and let himself be led over the edge of the tub and he stepped into it.

They stood that way for a moment until Zoro drew close and Sanji drew close and somewhere in the middle it happened. That first, _real_ one, the one that if they ever told this story again, would be the one that sealed their fate.

Sanji always thought a kiss was something that could steal your breath away, but in fact, this one was just the opposite. It was like life was being breathed into him. He'd never felt more alive, and he found it hard to actually focus on the mere physical act, because compared to what going on in his head, his heart, his soul, it didn't really mean much. The world was spinning, his heart was full to bursting and he felt… he felt… like he was home.

It was hard to put in words exactly what Zoro felt, since this kiss was something he had been working so hard for a long time. It had become more than a goal, and something he never thought he would achieve, even though he would never truly live without it.

They ended up both soaped and relaxed lying in the tub, Sanji resting on top of Zoro's body. That kiss had brought them to this place and they reveled in it. And when the moment was right (and how they knew was a mystery, but they did) Sanji felt a quickening in his blood and he looked at Zoro, who was looking at him.

Sanji's chest tightened and he felt slightly woozy, as all the blood in his upper extremities had rushed to his lower ones. Or one. Of course, had he anymore blood in his head he would have used it up to blush.

Zoro didn't smile or wait graciously this time. Something in him, something base and primal and selfish and full of testosterone told him to take what he wanted. So he did, and he claimed Sanji's mouth roughly, moving his hands to Sanji's chest and running them up and down the other man's body with intent, need and lust.

Sanji gasped into the kiss. His hooded eyes flew open and he used his arms to find purchase with the side of the tub. He broke the kiss and most body contact but Zoro wouldn't allow it. All Sanji had done was reveal more open skin to the swordsman, which only fueled his desire. He quickly ran the callous pads of his thumbs of those dusky nipples harshly. Sanji's arms buckled but he kept his hold, arching his back further away from Zoro. His head fell forward and he panted as sweet sensations swept over his chest and fed the fire pumping through his blood stream.

Arching his back had done something else Zoro had approved of, which was grind their hips together. He roughly shoved his knee in between Sanji's thigh, so that Sanji completely straddled him. He ground his hips upward.

Water splashed out of the tub all over the floor.

Sanji moaned and Zoro thought it was an amazing sound, almost as amazing as the sheer pleasure coming from the motion of their hips. Sanji probably didn't even notice he was returning the motion yet.

Zoro stopped the motion quicker than he started it and Sanji abruptly found himself thrust forward. Zoro had abandoned Sanji's nipples in favor of his taut, round ass and gripped it with enthusiasm as he forced Sanji's hips forward and up.

Sanji was now force to grip the edge of the tub by Zoro's head, his groin placed embarrassingly right in front of the swordsman's face.

"Zoro, what are you- ah ah AH DON'T AH AAAH-"

Sanji tried to find purchase with his knees against the tub to pull himself back but his position was too awkward and Zoro's grip too strong. He could only watch helplessly as his now hard cock slipped in and out of Zoro's moist, soft, hot mouth. He felt Zoro's tongue move up and down his stiff member, swirling around the tip-

"Oh god please please stop Zoro don't ah ah no AH PLEASE-"

Zoro released him, frowning. He spoke as if this is what he would normally be doing during his afternoon bath. "Is there a good reason why I should stop?"

Sanji panted. He almost felt too embarrassed to speak. "Is that… do you always… that's a normal thing?"

"Yes. But if you don't like it-"

"No! It's just… well… I wasn't expecting…."

"Would you like me to inform you of everything I do before I do it?" Zoro asked, irritable that the other man wouldn't just let him have what he wanted.

Sanji sat back with a frown of his own. "No, but at least have a bit of understanding! I've never been with anyone, let alone a man, or you, so I'm loathe to admit it but I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and I certainly don't know what _you're_ doing!"

/_That's right, you idiot, you said it yourself. Don't get this far just to fuck it up./_

It was an odd thing to realize right then, but Zoro discovered that the voice in his head sounded remarkably like Francois. But he pushed that thought back immediately, and focused.

"I-I'm sorry. I just got a little… caught up. I just want you to trust me. And if I go to fast, or do something you don't want, just tell me, or hit me upside the head with the soap. But… try to keep an open mind."

Sanji's frown receded. "Alright. But… I don't think I can take much of… that. It was amazing but… too much. Does that make sense?"

Zoro couldn't help himself, and he grinned.

"Yes, it does."

Zoro gently coaxed the other man onto his lap and kissed him deeply. He massaged his shoulders, relaxing the other man.

Sanji melted against Zoro once more, drinking in the man's soapy scent and delighting in the feel of his lips against his own. Zoro's massaging hands worked their way down Sanji's shoulders to his biceps while he broke the kiss to run his lips over the alabaster skin.

He moved from his sternum up to the blond man's throat, lapping there hungrily. His hands began to roam Sanji's body again, and Sanji tentatively returned the action. He ran his hands through that short, spiky hair and realized with something of a start that it was… silky, and soft. He smiled. Wet, it almost reminded him of moss.

"Hey cook, don't make fun of my hair. I get enough trouble about my tan."

Something in Zoro's tone strongly reminded Sanji of something, but the moment was gone in a second.

"I'm not making fun of it." He said, grinning. "I'm enjoying it's… charm. OH."

"Now what charm are you enjoying?" The swordsman said smugly as he watched Sanji's head fall back and breath quicken.

"Unnnnnh…. Ah ah sssshhhhi- oh"

Zoro slowly stroked his hand up and down Sanji's cock, making a tight ring with his thumb and forefinger just below the head.

"Ah-" Sanji licked his lips. "Oh god… that feels… ah…"

Zoro lightly teased Sanji's heavy sac with his other hand. He drank in the sight of Sanji splayed before him, panting, head thrown back and eyes closed. It was obscene the way Sanji's hips thrust into his hand.

Zoro didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Sanji…"

Sanji licked his lips again.

"I'm going to do something you might not be comfortable with right away…" He said carefully, but continued to stroke and tease.

"Do anything you want-" Sanji said breathily. "I trust you."

That was quite a change in attitude, but Zoro didn't question it.

"Just tell me to stop or slow down."

The hand not busy with that throbbing member slowly moved down, caressingly gently as he went, and massaged slowly between the blond man's crevice.

Sanji's eyes flew open and he sat up partially but Zoro met him in the middle and sped his other hand's motion. "Trust me." He whispered before devouring Sanji's lips.

Sanji groaned and his hips became somewhat frantic, thrusting into Zoro's hand and forgetting all about the other one.

Zoro massaged Sanji's tight entrance with one digit eagerly. He could feel the heat and the tension coming off the chef in waves. Not wasting the moment he gently thrust one finger in and Sanji quickly tensed.

"Ah what -"

Zoro shushed him and placed small kisses on his forehead.

"Just give it a second and relax. Lay back and I promise I'll make it feel good."

Sanji didn't understand, but he willed himself to relax slightly. He was on the edge just then but was shoved back quite a bit when he felt the painful invasion into his body. He focused on the sweet, hot ministrations from Zoro's right hand.

Ministrations that were abruptly stopped. Sanji looked at him.

"Do you think you can put your legs over the sides of the tub?" Zoro asked, a little breathless. He was feeling desperate and extremely turned on. He could feel the blood pulsing in his cock and all he wanted to do was bury it inside the gorgeous man below him.

Sanji complied but felt completely exposed, even though most of him was submerged. Zoro continued pumping his member. Sanji was in bliss again, until that exact moment when Zoro curled his finger and he went from bliss to ecstasy.

"ZORO!" His entire body trembled at Zoro's finger brushed past something inside Sanji he sure as hell never knew was there. Zoro leaned over to kiss him. "See? I told you I'd make it feel good." He began pumping that one finger in and out of the blond, aiming to hit that spot each time. Sanji hardly even noticed when he put the second one in, but he DID notice when Zoro started the scissoring motion. His erection promptly withered.

"Come here. I promise I'll stop if you tell me to, but this will help."

Sanji was unsure as Zoro took him back to that position they were in earlier. Again Zoro took him in his mouth and curled his fingers just right. Sanji gripped the edge of the tub tightly so that his knuckles turned white. He moaned and writhed before his instinct eventually kicked in and his hips began thrusting into that hot, welcoming mouth. When he felt Sanji was appropriately distracted enough he began pumping his fingers in and out of that tight entrance again, slowly at first, then quickly. Soon Sanji couldn't tell if he was thrusting forward or backward, trying to get more of that hot, wet sensation for Zoro's mouth or that amazing, bone-watering feeling from his fingers.

Zoro slipped the third and last finger in and Sanji lost himself. Water splashed freely from the tub as Zoro took the other man's full length into that sweet mouth and hummed, shoving his fingers into that tight entrance hard and hitting that spot repeatedly. The chef's whole body went taut and he cried out as he came in hot, thick spurts into the swordsman's mouth.

A limp Sanji slid back down into the tub and on top of Zoro, unable to do anything just yet except breathe.

After a moment he composed himself, and realized with horror that he had just… in Zoro's mouth he had just-

Zoro's alarm grew as the look on Sanji's face grew to be something near terror, disgust and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself- I didn't mean to… not in your… I didn't-"

"Oh. Ah hah… that's not… abnormal in er… such… cases." Zoro said, for once he was the one reddening. "Some don't like it, but it's a matter of personal preference. Some ah… pull out before, some just spit it out, some swallow."

Sanji looked shocked. "Oh. And you… swallow?"

Zoro scratched his head. "Not usually, but I… well, in my experience, mostly I'm the one… receiving that. I don't have much occasion to offer the service to anyone else, I tend to… be the one in charge. But I don't mind it." He grinned at Sanji. "You taste good."

Sanji might have died just then, but something hard and urgent was pressing into his stomach. His humiliation doubled.

"What about you? This whole time-"

"Come on. The water is getting cold, let's dry off."

"But you-" Sanji didn't want it to be this way. He wanted to be able to give Zoro the same mind blowing pleasure Zoro had given him.

"Sanji, a bath tub isn't the only place to have sex. In fact I hear the bed is quite popular these days."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly.

They stepped out of the tub and grabbed some towels to dry themselves off. As Sanji suspected, Zoro didn't make any move to dress himself, so he didn't either. He simply followed Zoro into the room and onto the bed. Zoro plucked something from the desk and placed it out of Sanji's reach.

"What…" But Zoro was kissing him again, and again he was in an entirely different world.

_You said you would come back to me._

_You better not be lying._

Sanji's whole body, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, trembled. He was ragingly hard again and his hands tightly gripped the silk bed sheets.

Zoro had his knees pushed all the way into his chest, but the strain wasn't what was making him tremble. Poised at Sanji's tight, pink entrance was Zoro's thick member. The object Zoro had removed from his desk was the very salve Sanji had prescribed to him for the old wound on his hand. Now he used it to slick Sanji's entrance, and slathered it all over his cock.

"This is going to feel a lot different than three measly fingers." Zoro warned. "Tell me to stop if you need me to."

Sanji nodded, not breaking eye contact.

Zoro slowly pushed the head of his swollen cock into that tight, slick entrance. Sanji gasped and his eyes watered. He willed himself to do as Zoro had told him. Relax and push out. Relax and push out. Relax and –

Zoro groaned in agony. This was too much. Not only had he been celibate for going on four years now, but Sanji was so, so incredibly tight and gorgeous and everything he ever wanted.

Sanji whimpered below him. Zoro had been right. This did feel a LOT different than three fingers. But he bit his lip and bore it.

The swordsman called upon years of training and iron control, and slowly pumped just the head of his member in and out of that red and abused pucker. He saw Sanji visibly relax and once more he reached over and kissed him.

"Here I come."

Sanji could only nod.

Zoro gave it one good thrust and he was momentarily lost. His hands gripped Sanji's hips with bruising force as he buried himself to the hilt inside of his lover. His vision swam red and his body was on fire.

What brought him out of it was Sanji's rapid breathing. He had noticeably softened.

"Relax, relax. Slow breaths. Just tell me to stop-"

"NO. Don't… I just… need a second… oh god…"

Zoro would have given him forever if he asked for it.

After a moment Sanji nodded again, and Zoro slowly began again, trying with everything he had not to just pound into the man below him and make him scream his name.

Soon Sanji's whimpers turned into moans as the burning and stretching was overpowered by Zoro's immaculate aim for that sweet spot inside of him. Sanji began to buck against Zoro's thrusts and Zoro felt him grow hard again.

"Ah ah Zoro-"

That was what Zoro had been waiting for. He let his iron control slip a little, and he sat back on his knees, bringing Sanji's hips to his own so he could watch his thick shaft pump in and out of that tight entrance with more speed and force than before. The friction felt amazing. It was so forbidden, so hot, he had needed this for so long. With a free hand he pumped Sanji's own shaft, which was weeping by now.

Sanji cried out again and writhed beneath Zoro, completely lost. He had to have this. He couldn't go a day without this from now on, let alone his life. There was nothing better than this. It was heaven, it was hell, it was… too much and never enough.

He cried out for more.

And Zoro eagerly complied. He pumped faster and harder, the sound of their skin slapping filling the air, accompanied by Zoro's labored breathing and Sanji's moans.

He would lose it soon, but first he wanted something.

The swords man pulled out, much to Sanji's dismay.

"What are you-"

"Roll over."

Sanji didn't even hesitate, though he did wonder. But something in Zoro's voice didn't invite argument.

He felt Zoro roughly spread his legs and lift him at the hips. He was completely and utterly exposed to the swordsman. His face burned hotly. His face was buried in his arms, his ass lifted in the air and his legs spread wantonly.

Zoro mounted his lover from behind and Sanji arched his back as even more sensations exploded over his body. Zoro reached around and gripped Sanji's erection, pumping it in time with his harsh, frantic thrusts.

With his free hand Zoro molded Sanji's perfect, round ass. He rode him obscenely and he reveled in it.

Sanji needed only to think of what Zoro might be seeing from this position and he came again into Zoro's hands and on the sheet. His whole body tensed and he choked out Zoro's name.

Zoro gave three almost cruel thrusts before his own body clenched and released his seed into his lover's body. He had never come this hard before and he noticed only after they had collapsed together onto the bed that he had marked his lover with copious amounts of his essence. Enough to overflow, at any rate.

They lay there breathing for quite some time. Sanji didn't think he could ever move again.

Zoro had enough presence of mind to keep himself from falling asleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice surprisingly thick. He cleared his throat.

Sanji tried to mumble an affirmative, but failing, he simply nodded his head.

After a while the chef mustered the strength to turn over and face his lover. He ran his hand over his face. He closed his eyes.

_You can't leave me._

Sanji opened his eyes. "I won't leave you." Sanji replied.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Uh… that's good."

Sanji furrowed his brow. "What? You're the one who said it."

"Said what?"

"You just said… you just said, "You can't leave me.""

Zoro looked at Sanji. "No, I didn't."

Sanji sighed. "That's twice now. Are you playing a joke on me?"

"No Sanji. I really didn't say anything. Did you hit your head or something?"

Sanji's world began to get fuzzy again. Zoro's voice dimmed and was replaced with another.

_I may not come back, but you can't leave. You can't die before me. I'm supposed to be waiting for you there. All-_

Sanji felt himself being shaken.

"Sanji! Talk to me!"

The chef's hearing returned to normal and he saw a very worried looking Zoro hovering over him.

"I'm okay. I… I couldn't see very well for a second. I heard a voice- how did you… when did you get dressed?"

Zoro looked at him critically. "I don't know. I've been out too. Apparently we've both been out for a few weeks-"

"What are you talking about?" Sanji shook his head.

"The battle. There was some poisonous gas or some shit, Chopper found a cure though-"

"What battle? What gas? Who's Chopper?"

Zoro's eyes widened.

"CHOPPER GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sanji sat up. "Zoro what the hell are you yelling for? Who is Chopper and why…" Sanji looked down at himself. He was dressed in clothing he couldn't for the life of him recognize. He was in a room he didn't recognize, in a bed he didn't recognize. He tried to get up but his legs were extremely weak.

"Zoro where the hell are we?"

Zoro looked like he was about to panic. "We're on the Going Merry, Sanji. Where else would we be?"

"Bed! We were just in bed! And we were naked! How the hell did we get here and why are you looking at me like that!? You were there!"

And if things couldn't get any stranger, a little reindeer wearing a big pink hat walked in. And what's worse, he spoke.

"Sanji, you should be laying down-"

Sanji promptly passed out.

When he woke up he was alone. It was dark. He was in the same room wearing the same clothes. Zoro was nowhere to be found and neither was the little talking reindeer. That much was an improvement.

He looked around. He seemed to be… in a bunk. There were several hammocks and some bedding stacked against the walls. There was enough light shining through to locate the door, so he got up, a little unsteady on his feet, and went to it. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was damn sure going to find out. All he wanted was to be back in Zoro's bed and very naked.

When he opened the door he found to his terror that he was on a small ship. To either side of him he saw nothing but ocean. There was no one on the deck that he could see. And by this time he began to think of ways to escape, for all the explanation he could come up with was that he'd been kidnapped for ransom or something.

He tiptoed around to the back of the ship. There were… trees. Trees on a ship. Dazed, he went to the front of the ship but quickly hid. There were a bunch of figures on the front of the ship. His captors, probably.

He backtracked and chanced going into a door that was up some stairs. It was a kitchen.

Suddenly he felt himself calm down quite a bit. He inhaled deeply, taking in all the smells.

_Oi marimo, get the hell out of my kitchen!_

_From now on I'm putting a lock on the fridge. You eat when I feed you, got that? – But Sanjiiiiiii…._

_Sanji-kun, can you please fix me some tea? – Melloriiiine! Of course I will!_

Images flashed before his eyes and suddenly he realized his cheeks were wet with tears.

He felt a sob tear through him as the last remnants of the dreams in which he had lived for all the years of his life slipped away.

Most forgotten in the haze of waking, and all the rest blurred.

Eventually all would be forgotten.

He gasped for breath. His chest felt tight. He sobbed in desperation, "No no no please I don't want to forget-"

"Sanji?"

"No please-" He fell to his knees, his sobs uncontrolled, unguarded. He felt the very real pain of the death of his loved ones. Zoro was gone. Nami was gone. Robin, Ussop, Ace, Luffy all of them, at least as he had known them. In their wake was a man who didn't love him but in fact hated him, and a crew that didn't know him. Not who he was… in dreams.

Chopper approached him carefully. "Sanji, you need to lie down."

"Chopper you don't understand." He said through gritted teeth. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three weeks."

"Do you know what I did for three weeks Chopper? While I was in that hammock? Do you have any idea what happened to me?!" He was screaming.

His head swam and suddenly he felt his stomach drop. He felt sick.

"Sanji you're not better yet. Please come lie down and you can tell me all about it." The little doctor had tears in his eyes. He was afraid for his friend.

Sanji let himself be led miserably back to his hammock. There he unfolded most, but not all of what he remembered. He lamented how unimportant it seemed now. He knew the moment he realized what had happened that not only would he forget the dream, but he would stop caring too. But he still cared enough in these moments to let it tear him apart.

"Is your life here all that bad, Sanji? We love you, we care about you. We're you're friends, just like in your dream-"

"No Chopper. It was different. I… was… I was in love with someone. And now it feels like they've died. Like it was a real person who I loved and they just… died."

"I think you're just overstressed Sanji. I think these dreams may have been a side effect of the poisonous gas. Once you really wake up and you see daylight and the rest of the crew you'll feel better. Do you want me to go get Nami-"

"No! No, I don't want to see her! I don't want to see any of them I just want to go back!" He balled his fists and slammed them against the wall. The door to the bunk opened and Zoro stepped in.

"Chopper, Luffy wants you."

Chopper looked at Sanji, worried. "I'll be back later to check on you. Zoro you should be lying down too. You're not better yet either."

Zoro gave the reindeer a cold look as he left.

Sanji looked away, knowing he'd regret that Zoro saw him this way later. This was why he wanted to go back. This ridiculous game he always had to play with people, making sure he never appeared one way or another to the wrong people. Fighting with Zoro constantly over the most ridiculous shit, kissing up to Nami's in return for nothing but dismissal and abusive comments, no appreciation for his hard work. The only person he felt he could tolerate in both worlds was Luffy.

Zoro hovered for a moment before approaching Sanji.

"Go away."

"I had them too."

"What?" Sanji looked up.

"Dreams. I had dreams too. I'm still… disoriented. I don't quite remember… how things go here. I… if I had the choice at this moment, I'd go back. But like the little furry thing said… that feeling is starting to go away. I think we'll be back to normal in the morning."

"I don't _want_ to be back to normal." He snapped. "I want to go back. I want to remember everything, I-"

"So do I." The swordsman said with surprising emotion in his voice. "I feel like… everyone is dead. And I'm the only one left. Or that I've died and gone to hell." He shrugged. "In my dreams, everyone was there, but they were different. Except that little guy… animal… thing."

Sanji sniffed. "Mine too."

Zoro took the hammock next to Sanji.

The swordsman scratched his head. "What was yours like?"

Sanji hesitated. "I was… in another world. It was a lot different than this one. I… was a chef, like I am here, but I cooked for a king. Or used to. I retired from that position officially. I was just a courtier."

Zoro's face paled considerably.

"Sanji?" He whispered. "What was I in your dream?"

"A swordsman. Heh, you used to be a peasant but…" Sanji's throat became thick. Talking about it made him remember what little he still could. It hurt. A lot. The man sitting next to him could barely stand him and was constantly shooting him dirty looks and insulting him. In the morning it would all be back to morning. Baka marimo and shitty cook.

"But-" He began again.

"But I became a noble after winning a fencing tournament."

"What? How did you know that?"

Zoro ignored him. "How did your dream end?"

"Answer my question first!"

"Just tell me how your dream ended and I'll tell you kuso co-… just tell me."

"I… don't remember." He lied.

"You said it when you woke up. We were in bed." Zoro said, his eyes hard, piercing Sanji's gaze. The swordsman took a deep breath. He could still be wrong. They could have had very similar dreams, after all. "Your name is Sanji du Cuire-"

Sanji made a strange sound that sounded like a strangled gasp.

"And we were lovers at the end."

The door burst open. "Sanji! You're awake now too! When can you cook again, Nami sucks!"

Nami slapped her captain upside the head.

The rest of the crew spilled in and Sanji cringed. He still didn't want to see them. This was too much.

"Luffy he needs rest! Everyone out!" Squeaked an indignant Chopper.

"Aw I just wanted to see him! Get better Zoro and Sanji!"

Robin smiled at him, Nami waved, Ussop stuck his tongue out and Chopper gave him one last wavering look before shutting the door behind them.

Sanji laid back down, thoroughly miserable again.

Then he shot back up.

"We were lovers? You had the same dream as me!?"

But it was too late. The swordsman was snoring.

The next morning proved Chopper right. Sanji felt a lot better, and he apologized for his crazed moment to Chopper. He felt bad that he ever preferred some dream life over his life on the Going Merry, and happily cooked a lavish breakfast for everyone, even though Chopper insisted he take it easy.

Zoro had been gone when he woke up, and he was nowhere at breakfast.

He lounged in the company of his crew, still feeling a little strange. He tended to the ladies on the deck as Robin read a book and Nami suntanned. Soon the weather turned cloudy and misty and it began to sprinkle just a little. Robin and Nami returned to their room and the boys were playing cards in the kitchen.

Zoro, he found, was in the crows nest, looking out into the thick mist.

He didn't know why he went up to the nest without hesitation. He had known that morning exactly who he was and who everyone else was, except Zoro. So relationships went on as normal with everyone except Zoro. He reached the top of the crows nest and climbed in. Zoro seemed undisturbed.

Talking and thinking about the dream still made him a little sad, but mostly he began to realize how ludicrous the whole thing was. He and Zoro? Laughable. Admittedly, he wasn't completely opposed to men, but he _was_ completely opposed to men like Zoro. Grumpy muscle heads with no taste and most of all no respect for women.

So he started the conversation. "Look, I'm sure by now you're feeling the same way I do. It was a ridiculous dream, but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't know about you, but I feel ten times better about everyone and everything this morning so… you don't have to hide from me or be weird. We'll just forget it."

Zoro didn't say anything for a long time. He just continued to look out into the mist.

Eventually he said, "If that's how you feel."

"Well yeah. I'm sure you feel the same way too."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You're seem pretty sure about that."

"SAAAAAAAANJIIIIIII! LUFFY'S IN THE FRIDGE AGAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Sanji jumped down and proceeded to deal out punishment.

So it would seem that the story ended there.

Or Sanji thought. But many nights later, after Sanji had forgotten all of his dreams except for the facts about Zoro, the chef began to have dreams again. Regular dreams in the sense that he only dreamt for the night, but all the same in the sense that there he was, back in France, with Zoro. They were lovers still and every morning he woke up with a momentary sense of loss that engulfed him completely.

Zoro's attitude had not changed. While he didn't become aggressive towards Sanji, he remained distant, and almost cold. His attitude improved with the rest of the crew, especially towards Chopper, which was well enough. As long as he didn't bother Sanji, he didn't care.

But that was what proved to be the problem. He did care. It was like Zoro was waiting for something. Waiting for Sanji to do something. Always when they made eye contact Sanji could almost hear him saying, "Well? Are you going to do it or not?"

His dreams were days, sometimes weeks long, though upon waking he found it was only the next day on the Going Merry. It was problematic in the fact that not a night went by that he didn't dream he and Zoro made love. He knew he was talking in his sleep, and he always woke up horny. He fooled himself into thinking he was frustrated, but some nights he couldn't wait to fall asleep. He found excuses to nap during the day when he could manage it.

He'd been snapping at people for waking him up from those naps. It was getting important now, Zoro was just a week away from facing Mihawk. Unfortunately he was now stuck up in the crow's nest on watch, and no matter how much he wanted to know what happened, he wasn't going to fall asleep on the job.

"Mmmm." Sanji sighed in content. "Are you going to have energy enough left for tonight?"

Zoro grinned into Sanji's neck, inhaling the scent deeply, treasuring it. They were tangled up in a mess of sheets, sunlight glittering through the window, splashing warm rays onto the bed.

"It's a different sort of energy. I could fuck you all day and still take Mihawk."

"And this whole time I thought I was helping you train. I wouldn't have spent so much time in this bed had I known otherwise."

"So that's how it is, is it?"

Sanji smiled. "No. I'm a rotten liar."

"I know."

Suddenly Sanji stopped smiling. "I have faith in you Zoro, but I won't lie and say Mihawk doesn't terrify me. I saw him in the library yesterday. No one would go near him. It's like he had this invisible gate around him…"

"Did you talk to him?"

"…"

Zoro looked intently at his lover.

"Yes." Suddenly his mood was light again. "I sounded like a terrify child. I stuttered and my voice broke." He laughed.

Zoro shook his head. "What on earth were you going to say to him?"

"I don't know. I'd never heard his voice, so I was curious to know what he sounded like. If he was polite or arrogant. You know- things like that."

"And what did you find?"

"He said I was the first person to speak to him besides the King himself. He said he was impressed."

Zoro's gaze narrowed. "And were you impressed by him?"

"Oh I suppose." He replied loftily. "He's dark, handsome, impressive. His sword is the biggest I've ever seen… But then, he only has one. You have three."

Zoro rolled his eyes and punched his lover in the arm, while Sanji just laughed.

"Oi, wake up, it's my watch."

Sanji looked at Zoro, who's expression was suddenly stern. "What?"

"Wake up!"

Sanji's head connected with the mast and he sat up quickly. Disorientation was only momentary, but grief again set in. His head was throbbing and he was pissed about having fallen asleep on his watch, and even more so about having been woke up. By Zoro, who looked just as happy to see him as Sanji was to have been woken.

He got up without a word, just happy to know he could go straight to sleep when he got to his bed.

Zoro mumbled something to him that he didn't quite catch.

"What?" He said irritably.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"For what?" He had no idea what the idiot swordsman was going on about, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Zoro looked at him. "Never mind. Get lost."

Sanji was too eager to find his bed to pay the swordsman any mind.

A/N: I think next chapter will be the last. I'm a lot happier, after letting this chapter sit for a few months while I dilly dallied. I really hated it at first, and I'm pretty sure many of you won't be happy with the progress made, or rather, the direction in which it was made. I was kinda shocked to find myself finally writing about them back on the Going Merry so soon. However, this is sort of the point. I hope many of you became so involved with their dream life that you were shocked and sad to see them wrenched out of it so cruelly and without much ceremony.

BUT! There is some hope. Sanji continues to dream, so we shall see what we shall see.

As always, my apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 3


	14. Chapter 14

Sanji didn't dream that night or the next. Finally Chopper became concerned, and found the right moment to sit down in the kitchen when Sanji was chopping vegetables, alone for once.

"I don't want to talk about this Chopper-"

"Sanji," the little reindeer interrupted. He was visible disturbed and seemed hesitant, yet determined. Sanji had never seen him so serious.

"Luffy gave me a job to do. Doctorine didn't teach me so well so that I could ignore my patients when they need my help. If you don't let me help you, I'll have you confined to quarters."

Sanji set his knife down. He'd never truly been lectured by Chopper before, not seriously. Such talks were usually reserved for the idiot, suicidal swordsman. He felt somewhat embarrassed; embarrassed because this little reindeer had just told him to either get some help, or else. But inside this little reindeer was all the medical knowledge of Doctorine and Hiluluk. Behind that cute exterior was and inherited will just as strong as his own. So despite himself, he sat down and prepared himself for whatever Chopper was about to prescribe.

"I've been doing some research on the poisonous gas you and Zoro inhaled. Its hallucinogenic properties are very powerful, but I don't really need to tell _you_ that. I've never seen anything quite like it. Besides the hallucinogenic effect, it is also a very unique sedative. It was able to sedate you to the point where you both fell into mild comatose states. It obviously isn't a weapon meant to kill its victims, but to subdue them for long periods of time. But that's beside the point. I can guess the ingredients to a point, and can pin point mostly where those ingredients come from, but that doesn't really help us either."

"So what are you trying to say?" Sanji sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes, a sign of his mental exhaustion.

"I was just giving you information." Chopper continued. "Information is the most important aspect of a diagnosis. I was able to recognize some of the ingredients of the poisonous gas, so I was able to combat those ingredients I was familiar with. But obviously there were some I did not, so those toxins have, or still are, running their course, and I don't know how to fight them. My guess is that if the gas was made with the intention of fatality, you would both be dead already. So I'm not too worried that it's going to get any worse. But as for these lingering effects, these dreams you both continue to have, I don't know how long those will last. You both physically seem to have recovered, but this leads me to my next point; I know the only reason you sleep is to dream."

"How did you know I was still dreaming?"

Chopper hesitated. "Because you aren't really… here with us. I mean, physically you're here, but your mind is always elsewhere. You find excuses to sleep. You're not living your life anymore Sanji, you're trying to go back to that dream world. You can't Sanji, its over. Or rather, it's better to say it never even happened to begin with."

Sanji ran his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"I don't think you could ever understand Chopper."

"Maybe not. But I know obsession and fixation when I see it, and it's never, ever healthy."

_/I don't want to let it go./_

"Even Zoro understands all this Sanji. He's working hard to make his dreams come true. It's hard for him too, but he knows that this is where he belongs, not some dream world. And… I think he's worried about you-"

Sanji suddenly slammed his fist on the table. Chopper could tell that the action surprised him as much as it had surprised the chef. Sanji didn't speak for a moment. Chopper knew he'd only be able to push him so far before he closed up completely.

"I'll stop taking naps, if that's what you want, but you can't stop me from dreaming." Sanji stood up again and returned to his vegetables. Chopper relented for the time being, but was nowhere near ready to give up.

Chopper's warnings might as well have gone unsaid, because the chef stopped dreaming about Zoro, and what was even worse, he was starting to dream normal, weird dreams that normal people dreamed. He was slightly panicked. Something told him that normal dreams were a definite sign that whatever toxins had lingered in his body were now either nearly or entirely gone, as were his chances for dreaming.

It was four am several days later, just after his late watch, and he was sitting in the bathroom on the floor. There was nothing physically wrong with him, but for the first time in a long time he was scared. Not of physical harm, but of loss, and he didn't want anyone else to see him like this. He was desperate to hold on to any little detail he could remember. The smell of the stables, Nami's perfume, water cascading in rivulets down Zoro's golden skin, Ace, the furniture at the palace, anything. But those once vivid details were now very blurry, and no matter how hard Sanji tried to remember, everything was leaving him.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but was startled when someone opened the door. It was Zoro.

/_Of course it's Zoro._/

Sanji didn't bother to get up.

"What do you want?" He said after Zoro failed to say anything.

"…This is a bathroom." The swordsman said, as if that statement answered the question.

"Ch." Sanji rolled his eyes but still didn't move. If Zoro wanted him to move, he was pretty sure the swordsman would have to roll him out.

"Actually, I usually come in here to use the toilet, but tonight I was pretty sure I'd find you curled up on the floor, so I came to watch."

Sanji recognized it as an attempt at humor, but did nothing to show it.

Zoro sighed. It was a heavy sigh, with a lot of interesting things behind it. So Sanji wasn't too surprised when Zoro took a seat on the floor across from him.

"Are you worried I wouldn't beat Mihawk?"

"What?" Was Sanji's auto-pilot response.

Then it occurred to him.

"Are you still dreaming?" He said, sitting up. The eagerness in his voice apparent.

"Not anymore. Answer my question."

Sanji's entire body seemed to shrug with disappointment.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't really think one way or another about Zoro defeating Mihawk. It was more that he felt he wasn't able to show up to somewhere he had promised to be and it was making him extremely anxious. "It's like not getting to finish your favorite book because the last pages were ripped out. But you're the writer, and suddenly your pen and paper have disappeared…" He knew he probably wasn't making much sense to the swordsman. "Didn't you… don't you want to go back?"

"I did. At first."

"Will it even go on without us?"

"No, it won't go on. It _wasn't real_ to begin with."

Sanji wanted to snarl "fuck you" in response to that tiring statement. It _felt_ real, so for him it was. But he was tired and his heart ached. He knew he was a pathetic figure, sitting there on the bathroom floor with the only one to reach out to was a man to whom he had never wanted to show his weaker side.

"You did at first? What made you change your mind?"

"You."

"What?"

Zoro was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath, and Sanji got the distinct impression that the other man had thought hard about whatever it was he was about to say.

"It doesn't matter if I defeat Mihawk in my dreams. It's just a dream. It's my responsibility to make that dream a reality. I live here, and now." He looked down at his hands. "I'm alive, I have blood running in my veins, and that won't last forever. I can dream all I want when I die. But I only have now to make dreams real." He looked up at Sanji. "If I thought for even one second that anything that happened in our dreams had the potential to happen here, in reality… It doesn't matter if we make love everyday and can be together, like that, in dreams. They're just dreams. Granted, the best dreams I've ever had," He might have quirked a small smile, but his face was serious again when Sanji blinked a moment later. "…but if there's a possibility I can make it, or something even remotely like it, happen in real life, then I'm not going to waste my time trying to recapture something that wasn't real. I'm going to _make it real_. Even if it isn't entirely the same."

Sanji's heart was beating a thousand beats per second, it felt like, and his chest hurt from the exertion of it. There was blood roaring in his ears and his finger tips were tingling. He might have been having a heart attack, and he certainly wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case. But he looked at Zoro's calm face and somehow he felt himself calm again.

"It won't be the same." Zoro said, his gaze strong and piercing. "You know that. It was a dream, we were different. Even if we worked a lifetime at it, it wouldn't be that way."

Sanji looked away, he couldn't stand that gaze anymore, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The next question was very important, just as important as the answer to it. "Do you think… it's worth it, if it can't be that way?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The mechanics may not be the same, but it is what it is. Instead of being in a palace with our own room and women that talk too much, we're on a boat and share a room with three other guys and there are still women that talk too much-"

"It's going to be a lot harder." Sanji interrupted. He looked at the man he felt like I knew inside and out, but in reality, knew nothing about. "You hate me, and I hate you. That isn't the _whole truth_, but we don't even like each other. In fact, I pretty much despise you." He gave a weak chuckle, despite himself. "How do you expect this to work?"

Zoro knew this was the worst possible opportunity to provoke the other man, but he couldn't stop himself. "Afraid of a little hard work, aho cook? When'd you become such a wimp?"

Sanji's left leg lashed out to kick the swordsman in the head, but Zoro caught it and used it to yank the cook into his lap instead.

"OI-"

"Shut up." Zoro hissed. "You wanna wake the entire ship?" Sanji was silenced, but still he struggled to get out of Zoro's grip.

"Are you going to fight me every step of the way or are we going to fucking work together?" Zoro said through gritted teeth.

Sanji stopped struggling and Zoro took the opportunity to pull him further into his lap.

"You really want to do this?" The blond chef asked. He wasn't incredulous, or even suspicious. But he had nothing else to say.

"I wouldn't be sitting on the bathroom floor at four in the morning with you in my lap when I should be getting some god damn sleep if I didn't, shit cook. I already told you, dreaming isn't enough for me. It's gotta be real."

They were silent for a moment.

"And you… I guarantee this'll be a whole lot easier once you stop trying to go back there. Don't try to be like that Sanji, don't try to make me like that Zoro. That isn't us. I'm a hell of a lot meaner-"

"And uglier-" The cook added.

"And you're a hell of a lot stingier, more hen pecked, whinier-"

"Oi-"

"You gotta be _here_, or it's not even worth me crawling in here after your sorry ass at four in the morning."

Sanji didn't really have anything to say to that, so he didn't fight when Zoro kissed him, or laid him on the hard bathroom floor, or peeled off his clothes. He didn't even complain when Zoro insisted they sleep in the same hammock after they untangled their sweaty bodies from each other and dressed, everyone's reaction be damned.

When Sanji finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Zeff, the Baratie, and All Blue. Then he dreamt that he put one of Nami's oranges in the toaster, and when the toaster popped, it turned into a log pose that always pointed to Zoro's hair, which could speak and sang songs.

Zoro didn't dream, but slept soundly, with Sanji wrapped in his arms.

Sanji continued to remember what little he could about his dreams for quite some time. But the natural course of his life on the Going Merry quickly overwhelmed such thoughts. He was the chef of the future King of Pirates. He was a fierce protector of his nakama, his goal was to find All Blue, and his lover was going to be the fiercest swordsman in the world.

* * *

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet. Sanji just now fell asleep at his side. He's been by his bed every second. The surgeons said he'll recover just fine, but he'll require constant bed rest for a while."

"I can't believe it… where's the sword?"

"The King took it to be cleaned and I think it's in Sanji's room."

"Why do you think Mihawk gave it to Sanji, and not Zoro?"

"It's hard to say."

"Mihawk… defeated. It's hard to believe, but if there was a man to do it, it was our brother!"

Johnny smiled at his Yosaku.

"Yes, but he had to go and nearly kill himself in the process, didn't he?"

"Francois! When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago. The inn was too crowded up until yesterday, people _finally_ started leaving town last night. It's amazing anyone would travel in this weather just to witness a silly sword fight."

"The duel of the century, no less."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Nami and Robin left, didn't you hear?"

"What? Why? Where to? I thought Nami would stay… to see to Zoro."

"She felt the position was already adequately filled. She simply said she was going traveling, and Robin didn't provide any more information than that."

Francois smiled. "I hope she finds what she's looking for."

"Usopp and Luffy were just down here, but it's nearly lunch, and you can guess where Luffy is."

Francois chuckled. "Well, I just wanted to make sure he hadn't died yet. What became of Mihawk?"

"The surgeons saw to him, and then he insisted on leaving immediately. I believe he's returning to Scotland, finally. He officially announced his retirement. He also announced that the heir to his fortune would be Zoro."

"That's odd, don't you think?"

"Not really. He's childless and unmarried. I don't think he has any intention to address either issue."

"But he's not quite old yet, he could change his mind."

Johnny shrugged.

"I don't think Sanji and Zoro will remain at the palace much longer." Yosaku said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I mean, Zoro's goal was always Mihawk. And now he must defend his title. Mihawk moved around constantly in order to avoid unnecessary confrontations, swordsmen not worth his time. The only people worth fighting, to him, were the people that could actually _find_ him. If Zoro wants any peace at all, he and Sanji will start moving."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

_"This sword… belongs now to that man."_

_"Why him?"_

_"It was not you, Roronoa Zoro, or your skill as a swordsman that bested me. Though do not mistake me, when I step down, you will be the best in the world."_

_Zoro, bloodied and weak, looked down at the equally bloody and weak body of Javiere Mihawk. He had to hold the man's head up in order for him to speak._

_"I don't understand."_

_"I never loved another. I never had a wife or a lover." He coughed for several minutes. "I knew when you sent me the letter. I could… feel it… in your writing. There was… something… you had… that I did not… I…" He took a moment to catch his breath. "I didn't know… what it was until he… that man… came to me in the library… He was afraid… even so… approached me… for your sake… everything you do… everything… he… does… for you… that is power. To have someone… to fight for… Don't let it go…" Mihawk lost consciousness, as did Zoro soon after. _

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oi, get _out_ of here. Last time I burnt the god damn roast-"

"No one even noticed."

"That's not the _point_ asshole. You'd kick my ass if I tried to interrupt your training-"

"Like you did this morning?" Zoro's body was flush with his lover's backside, his arms wrapped around that thin waist, his chin resting in the crook of Sanji's neck. "You just walk out there in nothing but your fucking pants, the ones that barely cover your ass 'cuz you're too god damn skinny, rub yourself all over me-"

"I did not _rub_ myself all over you, that's disgusting-"

"Ch. You got me all riled up, _in the middle of training_, just before everyone was supposed to wake up then get pissed because Nami came out earlier than you expected-"

"I wouldn't want my precious Nami-swan to have to witness a brute like you trying to molest me. I'm supposed to be a beacon of manliness for her and Robiiiin aah aah stop it STOP GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE oh oh there yeah there mmm yes riiiight there-"

Zoro felt his lover's body melt against him while at the same time his expert hands worked Sanji's manhood into hardness. But Sanji wasn't going to give in that easily, he never did.

Stingy was a word that often came to Zoro's mind.

Sanji shook his head to clear it, then relinquished his cooking tools in favor of prying those oh so talented hands away from his nether regions and out of his pants. Then he shoved Zoro back and quickly arranged himself.

"Get OUT of my kitchen you freaking pervert. Dinner will be ready in an hour and you know Luffy likes to try and sneak in here before to filch snacks-"

"So what? He should know better by now, and if he doesn't, let him watch. Kids gotta learn about the birds and the bees somehow OOF-"

A well aimed kick to the stomach sent the swordsman hurtling backwards and out the kitchen door. Sanji harrumphed and continued his previous task.

A winded Zoro looked up at the bright blue sky from his back. Then his view was obstructed by the head of his captain.

"Trying to wrestle with Sanji in the kitchen again? Why do you keep losing? Maa, my first mate can't be this weak. Maybe I should make Sanji my first mate instead."

"It's a different kind of battle Luffy. You'll understand when you're older." Zoro sat up and rubbed at his slightly bruised mid section. "Actually, maybe you won't. That stingy asshole."

"Sanji must be really modest."

"Huh? That bastard?"

Luffy nodded seriously. "When I ask him about your wrestling matches, he never wants to talk about it and always changes the subject."

"Wrestling huh… I guess he's a private kinda guy."

Luffy nodded in agreement. "Maa!"

The click of heels on the deck alerted Zoro and his captain to Nami's presence. Zoro skin crawled at the smile on her face.

"Well, you two can have your private wrestling matches all you want tonight. You and Sanji have first watch over the ship when we reach the island."

"Since when the hell do we have two people on watch?" The swordsman said indignantly.

Nami raised her eyebrow. "It's a new rule I just came up with, and Luffy agrees with me, don't you?"

The captain of the Straw Hat pirates smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"One would think, Zoro, that you would be the last person to argue."

"Does that moody bastard know about this?"

Nami's smile grew even bigger.

"Not yet. I was just about to go tell him. Unless you would like to do the honors."

Zoro muttered something about needing to train and retreated to the other side of the ship until dinner.

* * *

Sanji shot him dirty looks the entire time. He wolfed down his meal quickly and was about to disappear again when Nami cleared her throat officially and stood up at the table.

"As you all know, we've decided to instate a new rule. When docked at an inhabited island, at least two people at all times will keep watch on the ship. Shifts will be four hours long, except for over night shifts, which will be eight hours long blah blah blah-…" Was all Zoro continued to hear. An idea was starting to form in his head, and he couldn't afford to register any other information at the moment.

* * *

Finally they had docked at their intended destination and everyone disappeared to go explore the little port town with disturbing quickness.

_/Well, so much for discretion._/ Zoro thought. /_At least they're trying to accommodate us._/

* * *

Sanji had yet to notice anything unusual. He was busy preparing ingredients for tomorrow when Zoro walked into the kitchen again. The cook turned around to order the swordsman out, but stopped when he laid eyes on the other man.

Something was different. Sanji didn't know why, but suddenly his hands were trembling and a surge of emotion roiled through his entire being.

Zoro didn't say anything at all. He simply walked up to Sanji, gazing into those eyes he knew so well, and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the cook's forehead. He made no contact besides that, and with a strong, lingering gaze, turned around and walked back out of the kitchen.

Sanji was frozen up until the moment Zoro closed the door behind him. His knife clattered to the floor noisily, and he gripped the sink to keep himself from falling to the floor.

/_What… is he thinking…_/

His throat was thick with emotion. He took a deep breath and gave himself a moment before he tore off his apron and burst through the kitchen door. He would have kicked down the door to the boy's bunk but a flash through his mind- a memory- a whirl of color-

_He was just about to reach the sitting room where everyone gathered before afternoon lunch when he stopped himself after seeing his reflection in some glass._

_His hair was disheveled, most of his clothes un-tucked and he had grass and leaves all over himself. This would not do._

His heart thumped loudly and he stopped himself, catching his breath. Slowly, his trembling hand reached for the door and opened it. A warm glow greeted him- candles- and Zoro standing next to the desk, one arm down to his side, the other resting behind the small of his back. The posture brought a strong image to Sanji's mind and, for a moment, he didn't see the Zoro there, but a Zoro from another place and time.

Sanji stepped in slowly. He wasn't thinking, just reacting. He knew that if he gave himself time to think, he wouldn't be able to go on. He could be mistaken, he could have misread Zoro's intention, but he refused to let those possibilities truly occur to him.

* * *

The point at which the idea came to Zoro didn't give him much time to linger about the emotional repercussions of it. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but it was certainly a tempting one.

Sanji wasn't the only one who had to struggle to make it through the grief and loss of that dream life. Zoro had simply forced himself to face reality sooner. But it had disturbed and altered him just as much as it had his lover.

It was insensitive to proceed with the idea without consulting Sanji about it first, but he had never been a sensitive guy, and he couldn't stop himself once it possessed him. He had thought momentarily that he had made a horrible mistake when he closed the kitchen door behind him, but he forced himself to carry it out. He would know soon enough whether it was folly or not.

Sanji stepped through the door, and Zoro turned around slowly. It wouldn't help his plan to give Sanji the opportunity to back out, so Zoro let himself be immersed in memory without hesitation. It was so incredibly easy to act out something he had never _truly_ experienced, just as he always knew it would be. He could tell Sanji was still battling. He was unsure and torn and sad and grieving, all those things Zoro knew he would be. But tonight was about that and more, so he gave a reassuring smile, held out his hand to his lover and said, "Monsieur…"

Sanji's breath hitched in his chest and he closed his eyes against it.

/_Is this okay? Can I do this? What the hell AM I doing? What is this guy thinking-_/

A suddenly there were warms hands cupping his face and hot breath against his mouth.

"Do not fight this… I need you, and you need _this_."

Sanji still refused to open his eyes. "_You_ are the one who said-"

"I am well aware of what was said, monsieur-"

"Stop that-"

"And I am also _well_ aware that this is an opportunity I cannot and  
_will not_ afford to waste."

Warm lips on his own and Sanji couldn't argue anymore. He had plenty of time to do that later. He surged forward, never breaking the kiss and pressed every inch of his body onto the man before him, wrapping his arms around him, never intending to let go.

Zoro held them steady and slowly, leisurely, kissed his lover. He was lulling, coaxing the other man back into that time and place.

"Zoro…" Sanji said, his voice trembling. "Mon dieu, mon amant-"

Words that Sanji wouldn't know the meaning to in the morning fell from his murmuring lips and Zoro swallowed them hungrily. Suddenly the chef was pulling at the other man's clothing, searching for buttons that weren't there; peeling at layers he was so used to removing. It was confusing him and Zoro quickly saw the danger of Sanji losing confidence.

"Shhh." He held Sanji's roaming hands firmly in his own. "Let me."

He placed hot, wet kisses to Sanji's neck and made quick work of the blond man's buttoned shirt. He bent down and trailed kisses up Sanji's hard belly, at the same time pulling off his own white shirt and tossing it away. Sanji's hands reached greedily for Zoro's torso, finding nothing to obstruct or distract him. This was familiar and warm and hard and Sanji wanted to disappear underneath the other man's skin.

Soon there was no fabric between them at all and they were kissing hard and passionately. Sanji couldn't be close enough to the other man, couldn't get enough of feeling Zoro's rough skin, he nearly tripped trying to wrap both legs around the swordsman while standing up. So Zoro simply lifted the chef into his arms and let those long gorgeous legs wrap around his waist while Sanji rocked his body into the swordsman.

Zoro had scrounged up every single blanket and piece of padding on the entire ship and made a modest pallet for them beforehand. It was nothing to the feather beds and silk blankets of Versailles, but Zoro didn't care if he was sleeping in same mud as the pigs, as long as Sanji was there. He carried his lover to the pallet and gently laid him down.

"Zoro-" Sanji began. His voice was thick with unspoken sadness and desire. He couldn't bring himself to say anything beyond that, and he gladly gave himself over to pleasure as the swordsman ran his rough and calloused hands up the length of his body.

Zoro didn't need to say anything. His strong and understanding gaze was enough to pacify Sanji's insecurities. He kissed every inch of that alabaster skin, rememorizing the taste and smell and feel of it. He hungrily devoured Sanji's rigid member and moaned deeply when the chef cried out.

Sanji's whole body arched toward Zoro's mouth, remembering what it had been like the first time, as if it _was_ the first time. His hands tightly gripped the silk sheets beneath him, his head thrashing against the feather pillow.

Zoro coaxed Sanji's hips up and down, encouraging the other man in and out of his hot, wet mouth. His tongue slid reverently up and down Sanji's hard cock, begging to taste the man.

"Aaah Zoro!" Sanji sobbed and he came quickly and hard, his hot essence spilling down the swordsman's throat, which he swallowed gratefully.

Zoro's mouth remained wrapped around Sanji's member as it softened, and he continued to make swallowing movements, causing his lover to shudder underneath him. Then he relented and Sanji quickly met Zoro's mouth in an apologetic kiss. He could taste himself in Zoro's mouth.

_After a moment he composed himself, and realized with horror that he had just… in Zoro's mouth he had just-_

_Zoro's alarm grew as the look on Sanji's face grew to be something near terror, disgust and embarrassment._

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself- I didn't mean to… not in your… I didn't-"_

_"Oh. Ah hah… that's not… abnormal in er… such… cases." Zoro said, for once he was the one reddening. "Some don't like it, but it's a matter of personal preference. Some ah… pull out before, some just spit it out, some swallow."_

_Sanji looked shocked. "Oh. And you… swallow?"_

_Zoro scratched his head. "Not usually, but I… well, in my experience, mostly I'm the one… receiving that. I don't have much occasion to offer the service to anyone else, I tend to… be the one in charge. But I don't mind it." He grinned at Sanji. "You taste good."_

The memory brought heat to Sanji's cheeks, and he felt himself beginning to recover as his blood quickened again. Zoro pulled Sanji into his lap so that the chef was straddling the swordsman. His mouth wandered his lover's chest, stopping only to nip at and suckle the cherry red nubs that he secretly found endearing. Sanji moaned as every movement of Zoro's tongue and teeth sent arrows of heat and sensation straight to his groin. The chef's wantonness only increased as Zoro kneaded Sanji's round ass, indulging in the control he momentarily exercised over the helpless man.

Sanji's fingers dug painfully into Zoro's shoulders as the swordsman gently brushed his fingers over his lover's cleft.

"Mon ange…" He murmured deeply. "Let me…"

"Yes." Sanji hissed.

A quick movement and Zoro reached to his left, grabbing from the small table beside the grand bed, a small container that had been just out of Sanji's sight. The soft glow of the candles was very faint and illuminated only enough to clearly see each other.

"Kiss me." Zoro commanded gently. Sanji obeyed and kissed Zoro, ignoring the slight sting caused by one probing, wet finger. Never breaking the kiss, Sanji slowly and leisurely impaled himself on that one curling finger. His hips jerked slightly and he gasped when Zoro found that spot inside of him that made his head fall back and his body arch obscenely before the swordsman.

Zoro quickly but gently added another finger, spurring Sanji's behavior on. There was a blush on his face, his eyes were squeezed shut, his face in pure ecstasy and his body rode waves of pleasure on only Zoro's command. Zoro added another finger and began thrusting in response to Sanji's thrusting. He could have watched the scene all night and been satisfied. He leaned forward and licked a trail from the chef's belly button to his Adam's apple, then used his other free hand to grip Sanji's now rigid erection and pump it quickly.

Sanji's eyes snapped open and he cried out, suddenly leaning forward and pushing the swordsman away from him.

"What-"

"No." He said, panting. He shook his head to clear it. His eyes were glazed with lust and love and his voice was husky. "I want you inside of me." He reached for the small container and quickly scooped out some of the slippery liquid and slathered it on Zoro's neglected member. Zoro's body surged forward and he moaned as he thoroughly coated the rigid shaft. Sanji was hungry for it in more ways than one, but focused on just one of those ways. He crawled forward just a bit and positioned himself just over Zoro's erection.

Zoro was panting and seemed to be struggling with his loss of control over the situation. But Sanji didn't give him the chance to gain control again. Slowly he lowered himself onto his lovers waiting cock, moaning in half pain and pleasure as he impaled himself.

Zoro tried to control his breathing and remember his training. Sanji took all of Zoro in and was about to raise himself up again but Zoro's iron grip on his hips wouldn't allow it. Zoro shifted his hips and Sanji lost himself as that spot inside of him was again abused. He fell forward with only his arms to catch himself from falling into Zoro, just as Zoro had hoped he would. The swordsman rolled them over, much to Sanji's surprise, and without warning began thrusting in and out of his lover quickly but gently, aiming for that sweet spot that sent fire through his lover's veins every time.

Sanji mewled and moaned and cried out. In the back of his mind he was indignant that Zoro had foiled his attempt at control, but his body was reveling in the almost sinful pleasure of it. He surrendered and Zoro tested the limits of his flexibility, forcing Sanji's knees back into his chest, bending the man underneath him in half as he thrust his hard shaft into that tight, hot entrance.

"I…" Zoro panted, "…will give to you all that I can tonight. Do nothing for me Sanji du Cuire…" Sanji's eyes widened. "…for I neither deserve nor can accept it."

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro and buried his head in his neck. "Zoro!" He whimpered as he finally let the tears of pleasure and pain and sadness overwhelm him. Zoro held him close and thrust into him, aiming and hitting that spot so hard and fast that soon Sanji came hard again on Zoro's chest, and Zoro tumbled over the edge of abyss as Sanji's body convulsed and squeezed the last vestiges of strength and awareness out of the swordsman.

Unconsciousness didn't take him long, and he awoke to find his lover crying silent tears into his neck.

"Why-"

"Shh." Zoro silenced him. "You can question for an eternity and all you'll have done is waste a lifetime."

Sanji nodded and Zoro kissed away the tears. They made love until day break, when they fell asleep in the huge, silk sheeted bed of their dreams. They slept undisturbed until the afternoon, when they awoke on the rough pallet on the boys bunk floor.

They gazed at each other before Sanji quickly kissed the swordsman.

"You think anyone is out there?"

"Dunno. I'll clean up in here. You go check."

Sanji quickly pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt _most_ of the way. Nami and Robin were in the kitchen, talking quietly when Sanji walked in.

"Good afternoon, Cook-san."

He blushed. "G-good afternoon, Mademoi-I mean, Robin-chwan. Are my beautiful ladies hungry this morning?" His throat was raw.

"We ate in town, but thanks." Nami said sweetly.

Sanji nodded and insisted that they let him know if they needed anything, then retreated back to the room where Zoro was finishing folding the blankets and had finally put his clothes on.

"Oi, shitty cook-"

But Sanji kissed him one last time before he could finish.

Then he backed away, took a deep breath, put his hand on his hip and said, "What the hell do you want?"

Zoro was only stunned for a moment. He couldn't help but betray a warm smile before clearing his throat and saying, "I'm god damn hungry. Do your damn job and cook something."

Zoro chuckled as he picked himself up off the deck and rubbed himself in the mid section. "Sacre bleu." He mumbled. "I'm not fixing that god damn door!" He shouted loudly.


End file.
